


Bought for a Song

by bittersweetangstlord, Salt_Queen



Series: Of bards, royals, and dragons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Assassination Attempt(s), Bard Lotor, Bards, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Ceremonial Duel, Consensual Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Sendak, Dragons, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horny Bard, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Bondage, Objectification, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rescue Missions, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Sendak, bard/dragon, but they're elves, not doing the prompt challenges but kinky smut is kinky smut, of a sort, throk being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen
Summary: When the elves of the Independent City of Daibazaal face a dragon problem, they call on Master Bard Lotor, their prince, who is the only person qualified to deal with this issue diplomatically.For his part, Lotor has never dealt with a dragon this big and powerful before, but he has some ideas of what to do. Tributes of gold or food only go so far to appease such large and powerful dragons. Perhaps if he offers somethingelse...
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Lotor & Narti & Zethrid (Voltron), Lahn & Lotor, Lotor & Altean Merla (Voltron), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: Of bards, royals, and dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994032
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our humble contribution to Kinktober. We really don't do short fics or drabbles, so instead of doing a bunch of little prompts, we wrote this 50k+ monster! Don't worry, there's plenty of kinks in here. ;)
> 
> We're going to post a chapter a day from today to Halloween. Enjoy!

Lotor sat in a circle with four rather unique students, who were all more or less in their journeyman phase, though in lieu of questing or traveling, they were receiving extra instruction from him. All four of these young women were already adventurers in their own right before coming to the bardic college for instruction in their bardic gifts, whether they only discovered those gifts recently or they’d known about the gifts for a long time and simply hadn’t been given the chance to receive training until now.

Zethrid was perhaps the unlikeliest bard Lotor had ever met. She was a half-orc soldier who’d fought for years in a mostly-human army and had risen to the ranks of the commanders with her uncanny ability to inspire courage in the soldier ranks. Recent injuries had taken away her eye and much of her former combat prowess, so she had decided to try to pursue this strange talent with inspiring words, leading her right to the nearest bardic college and under Lotor’s more flexible tutelage.

Next to Zethrid sat Ezor. She was some blend of races Lotor was unfamiliar with, but he suspected changeling blood somewhere in her lineage. Regardless, she was a very stealthy thief who could be absolutely deadly when she caught a target unaware. She was a master of disguise and trickery, and for years, she had simply poured her innate bardic talents into more effective cons and schemes. After running to Zethrid on her way to the college and trying and failing to scam her, the two both discussed the strange talents they seemed to share, and they decided to travel together to get here. (And it was no secret that they clearly had chemistry together, which was almost certainly a motivating factor.)

The third student was Narti, a mute and blind spellcaster with a cat familiar and a mysterious aura. She was some form of tiefling, that much was certain, though Lotor guessed her mortal parent hadn’t been completely human either. Although she’d never quite explained herself and why she was here, Lotor had put together that she was already a powerful mage in her own right and wanted to learn new forms of magic to augment her abilities. She was most interested in learning the subtler, more deceptive side of bardic magic — abilities some master bards rejected as “dark,” but which Lotor saw as useful tools of the trade, and although he hadn’t specialized in those arts, he was more than happy to help guide her learning and exploration.

The last was half-elf Acxa, another soldier from a human army like Zethrid (ironically, an army that had once been in conflict with Zethrid’s, but thankfully that was long before either of them had been old enough to give military service). She was not a footsoldier; rather, she was a specialist in archery and long-range combat. She had figured out she had a gift for magic when she was trying to learn how to enchant her arrows and instead managed to throw a little bolt of fire directly from her hands. After years of talking to every spellcaster she could trust, she finally narrowed down that her abilities were more along the lines of a bard’s than any other type of spellcaster. She was reluctant to rely on _music_ for her powers, but when Lotor showed her that combat itself could be a bardic art, she warmed up far more to the idea of completing her bardic education to add to her already-impressive combative skills.

The bardic college generally catered to young musicians with magical talents who were learning for the first time how to become adventurers, so these four didn’t fit in with the usual curriculum. Lotor had been happy to oblige, and he’d worked with a few other master bards of a similar flexible mindset to create custom-tailored curricula for each of these four adventurers. Now, they were nearing the end of their bardic training, and Lotor was proud of how their powers had grown. They still needed to further develop their bardic powers, but their overall capabilities as adventurers nearly rivaled his own.

At the moment, they were working on learning the concepts behind higher-level spells, ones which the four of them would not yet be able to cast (and possibly never would be, depending on what they chose to pursue after this) but should be aware of both for themselves in the future and to identify when others used those spells and how to counter them. He was describing the function and uses of teleportation spells when there was a knock at the door.

Lotor reluctantly paused his lecture and walked to the door. He opened it, glaring mildly at the teenage boy who’d knocked. “Is this important?”

The boy gulped nervously. “Y-yes, Master Bard Lotor, sir. It’s an urgent letter for you.”

Lotor softened his expression, accepting the letter from the boy. “Alright, thank you.” He dismissed the errand-runner with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to the letter itself. It seemed ordinary enough, just a plain scroll sealed with red wax. A glance at the seal revealed the obvious — it was marked with the crest of the Independent City of Daibazaal. He broke the seal and opened it.

_Prince Lotor,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has been a while since I have heard from you or you have come by to visit. I assume you are occupied with your duties as an instructor at your college._

_I do wish I were writing to you under better circumstances. We have encountered a problem that needs a more expert hand to solve. A large black dragon has begun to raid our livestock, and although it has not yet attacked any of our citizens, the elves of Daibazaal are ready to take up arms against it and try to slay it. If this were some small, young thing, I would gladly let them, but I am afraid this is beyond the scope of our forces unless we wanted to mobilize everyone for a full-scale attack._

_I do not care how you handle the problem, just see to it that the dragon will no longer bother us. I hope you also stop by and visit while you are in the area. I will have Dayak prepare your favorite dinner._

_Zarkon_

Lotor read the letter again, just to be sure he was understanding this correctly. An adult, possibly ancient black dragon, attacking Daibazaal? This was concerning. Still, he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they would come to him, the one bard they could enlist the help of without paying in full for the services required.

Still, it was his father asking, and as much as Lotor had had his fair share of disagreements with his father and was happy to live away from home now, he supposed it was about time for a visit regardless. They _had_ been getting along better in recent years, after all. As for the dragon…

Well, there was more than one way to handle a dragon problem. Perhaps he could use a more _diplomatic_ touch in this situation.

He rolled up the letter and set it aside, resolving to write back after he was finished with this session. In the meantime, he sat back down in his chair and faced his students again. “Where was I? Ah, right, teleportation. A true teleportation spell is a powerful feat, one which I am barely capable of only once a day, but there are milder versions of the spell that can prove useful, with certain limitations, of course…”

* * *

Lotor checked the tuning of his viol as he climbed up the mountain. He didn't expect to use it, but he wanted to be prepared for anything. As a bard, he knew his power was in his music as much as in his voice, and music could go a long way to soothe a situation that was getting out of hand. Not that it _would_ get out of hand, of course. He fully expected his persuasive words to be enough to handle this situation. After all, dragons' wants and needs were simple: food, treasure, and entertainment, and an elf such as Lotor could be any of these three. All he had to do was convince the dragon that he was better as entertainment than he would be as treasure or food.

This would be the most powerful dragon Lotor had ever negotiated with, and he doubted a song would appease the mighty beast as he'd done with lesser dragons in the past. That was alright. He’d studied the situation and asked questions when he’d visited Daibazaal earlier today. From all accounts, the dragon seemed very intelligent and showed remarkable restraint, as it only picked off livestock without ever once laying a claw on the herdsmen. It would not be a problem worth addressing if the dragon hadn’t taken so _much_ over the past couple of months that the city feared for its winter meat supply if the flocks kept disappearing at this rate.

So… this dragon was reasonable and possibly even ethical, as much as creatures with a law unto themselves such as dragons _could_ ever be considered “ethical” by elven standards. It didn’t seem as likely to double-cross him and slit his throat as to let him leave if he struck a deal with it, as more bloodthirsty dragons often did. There was a rare restraint to its actions, and because of that, Lotor was prepared to use more… _unusual_ means of dealing with this problem.

Well, “unusual” was relative. _He_ had certainly never done this sort of thing with a _dragon_ before, though he was certainly _experienced_ with several humanoid species. There were other bards who were less cautious and were quite indiscriminate with their bed partners, but Lotor had _taste,_ thank you very much. And such a majestic, intelligent, and reasonable creature as this dragon appeared to be certainly matched those tastes.

He found the entrance to the dragon's lair without much trouble, and he took just a moment to put away his viol and to fix his hair before entering. Taking a deep breath, he strode in with an aura of absolute confidence. He was Lotor of Daibazaal, after all, well-known in the bardic circles and very respected and powerful. If worse came to worse, he knew enough spells to protect himself and escape, and he wanted this dragon to know that he wasn't afraid of it.

The cavernous space of the dragon’s lair stretched out before him, filled with treasures beyond what most people would see in a thousand lifetimes, piles of gems and gold scattered throughout. The lair was eerily quiet, as if everything was holding its breath. The dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Lotor looked closely at the piles of gold, trying to determine if the dragon was under them. He also looked around, trying to see where it might be. Could it be out hunting again? All-too-aware of his position, Lotor pulled a particularly pretty and valuable necklace out of his bag and held it in front of him as an offering as he approached the hoard. "Dragon," he called, addressing the piles of gold just in case it had indeed buried itself in its treasure as some dragons like to do, "I have come to negotiate with you. I offer this small piece of treasure as a token of my peaceful intent."

A low rumble like a growl echoed through the cavern and with a loud beating of wings and slam into the floor behind Lotor the dragon placed itself between him and his exit and fixed its eyes on him. It was enormous. A large mass of glittering black scales that shimmered a deep violet even in the dim light of the cave. It cocked its head and its nostrils flared as it scented him. “Who are you to disturb me at the heart of my territory, little elf?” the dragon rumbled. It’s voice carried a deep pitch and there was anger in it but Lotor detected a significant hint of curiosity. “Do you have a death wish?”

Lotor felt a sudden rush of fear, taking in the dragon's appearance. The dragon was clearly powerful, even more powerful than Lotor was expecting. Still, he maintained composure, hiding his fear as he held the necklace forward. "No. If you attack me, I will run. I know it would be tantamount to suicide if I attempted to fight you." Reinforcing his aura of confidence, he took a step forward. "I want to negotiate with you. The people of my hometown are upset that you have taken so much of their livestock, and they want to ensure that you will not threaten their livelihoods by taking more."

The dragon showed its teeth but came closer, it’s eyes fixed not on the necklace but Lotor’s face. “These woods used to be wild and untamed, perfect hunting grounds. They are nearly empty now. Your people have taken what is mine so I was forced to take what is theirs. But I’m curious...” The dragon came closer, moving much faster and more silently than a creature of its size should be able to, it’s shimmering scales gleaming as it cornered him further. “What do you suggest? Surely you do not expect me to stop hunting in exchange for a simple necklace.”

"The necklace is a gift, as a recognition of your power and status," Lotor said calmly, holding it out again. "As mortals bring gifts when visiting foreign kings, so I offer a gift in recognition of your authority and majesty. This is a sign of respect, nothing more, nothing less." He bowed and set the necklace down on the ground, then stepped back a couple of paces, showing that he had no intention to pick it up again.

Taking a steadying breath, Lotor continued, "A grand and powerful dragon such as yourself must have a territory larger than merely the woods on the south side of your mountain. My people need to hunt wild game, not only for our food, but also as part of our culture and rituals. There are plenty of areas you could hunt in to the north, west, or east. It would be much harder for us to travel farther to hunt." He paused, both to let his assertion hang in the air and to take another breath. His chest felt tight, but he refused to show his fear. He kept his voice steady as he made his offer. "My people are proud, and it would be difficult to convince them to offer you tribute. I, however, am far more diplomatic. I can bring other trinkets, but one such as yourself can gather trinkets as often as you like. Instead, or in addition, perhaps I could offer you something far more... sublime." He smiled then and let his gaze roam suggestively over the dragon's form.

The dragon paused at that, studying him closely. It seemed to smile slightly. “I admire your courage, little one, most would not have been so bold. What _exactly_ have you come to offer me?” The dragon’s head was inches from Lotor’s face, its eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity.

This close to the dragon's face, Lotor's heart started to pound in his chest, and he couldn't tell whether it was from fear or excitement. "I can bring you pleasure," he said, and he himself was surprised at how steady his voice was. "Let me satisfy a different sort of need, something no less powerful than hunger and yet harder to sate." He lowered his voice. "Surely you know the reputations of bards, how we usually learn not only the arts of music and storytelling, but also the delicate and carnal arts of pleasure in all forms. And yet, I am somewhat more _selective_ than many of my brethren. Smell me, if you like; you will find no trace of any other dragon's scent on my skin. I knew better than to play the dangerous game of seducing a juvenile dragon and hoping it didn't eat me afterwards, as many of my peers in the bardic colleges did. I have standards. I only offer myself to those who are worthy of my time and talents."

Lotor could feel the dragon’s low rumble of consideration rather than hear it. “Is that so?” it asked him. It took a deep breath, scenting him. “I can hear your heart beating in your chest but you don’t smell of fear beyond what is reasonable. Most importantly you don’t smell of deceit.” The dragon was practically encircling him at this point, eyeing him with interest. “What is your name, little bard?”

"I am Lotor of Daibazaal, full Master Bard with a specialty in the art of the blade." He gestured to the rapier at his hip. His heart was pounding even faster now, knowing that he had the dragon's interest, and the feeling seemed more and more like excitement with every passing second. "What is your name, or what would you like me to call you?"

“Sendak,” the dragon said, his attention still fully on Lotor. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, _Lotor of Daibazaal,”_ the dragon said in a low voice. “Your name suits you.”

A shudder ran down Lotor's spine, a thrill that went straight to his groin. "So does yours, Sendak." He pronounced it carefully, rolling the hard syllables over his tongue. "I am quite in awe to be in your presence like this." Silvered though his words were, he did mean everything he said. Seeing the dragon's back-violet scales so close that he could make out the almost-iridescent shimmer of them was an experience he hadn't dared dream he would have. He'd seen dragons before, but not a black one, and never one so old and large and undeniably _powerful._

The dragon, _Sendak,_ made a low rhythmic sound, almost like a purr. “It has been a while since I’ve enjoyed _company.”_ The dragon fixed his eyes on Lotor and there was something like hunger in his eyes. “You’ve come at an opportune moment.”

"Is that so?" Lotor smirked, still trying to maintain outward composure even as another thrill went through his body. "Then it sounds like, perhaps, we can make a deal? I will entertain you tonight, and you will leave our forest and flocks alone for the next couple of months. Then, I'll come back again to renew our deal by entertaining you again. How does that sound?"

Sendak angled his head, his eyes seemingly staring into the depths of Lotor’s soul. “We can speak about the frequency of your visits after the fact but other than that...” he stretched out his long neck, moving around Lotor to survey him from all angles. “I’m feeling rather agreeable.”

Lotor considered that, wondering if perhaps he should insist on working out the terms first. But then... perhaps it would be better to show his capabilities first. "Very well." He slipped off his traveling pack and his coat as he stepped forward. "Please, allow me to touch you."

Sendak studied him curiously. “Certainly,” he said after a moment. “You’ve never truly been in the presence of a dragon before, judging by your scent.” He emphasized his words by audibly breathing in. “You must be curious.”

"I am," Lotor admitted. He reached out to skim his fingers across the scales on the dragon's head. His touch disturbed them lightly, causing the dim light to shimmer across them. The texture of them was not quite what he expected; they were mostly smooth with a slight, natural texture, and they felt cool and pleasant under his fingertips. "Beautiful," he murmured without thinking.

The dragon seemed amused at his assessment, chuckling softly. “You’re quite beautiful yourself,” he said after observing him for another moment. “And you’re quite intriguing. I’d like to know what took your fear from you. I remember your kind being eager to keep their distance, always cautious to a fault. Why are you so different?”

Lotor chucked and, emboldened by Sendak's positive response, stepped closer to run his whole hand over the shimmering scales. "My kind? You mean elves? Well, sure, most elves _do_ have a healthy fear of things big enough to eat them. Even my father, for how much he preaches bravery and fearlessness, would never come this close to a dragon except to kill it."

He let his hand wander to the mandibular spines coming off of the dragon's jaw towards the back of his head. Lotor had never been sure from paintings alone whether those spines were fleshy or horn-like, and he found them to be a mixture of sorts, with thick, scale-less skin stretched over hard bone. He was temporarily mesmerized by the unique texture, but then he continued, "Bards of any race, however, typically have more bravado than sense. I try to be more rational, but I suppose my peers may have influenced me. More than that, I have a very strong sense of curiosity that came from my mother's side. I've always wondered what it would be like to be this close to a dragon so powerful and so beautiful. I suppose my curiosity simply outweighs my instinctive fear."

The dragon leaned in to the touch ever so slightly and Lotor could feel the perpetual rumble coming from the back of his throat. “Curious, indeed,” he said. “To be confronted with the threat of a dragon and to volunteer not only to face it but to negotiate...” he moved his large head, facing Lotor once more, so close that he could feel the dragon’s breath on his skin. “I can’t decide whether it’s arrogant or brave. And I thought you to be someone stupid enough to try lying to me and yet your silver tongue speaks truth.” The dragon narrowed his eyes. “I have never met someone like you before.”

Lotor shuddered again, feeling the full force of the dragon's gaze, but he placed his hands on the dragon's snout and tried not to think too hard about the teeth as long as his forearms just below. "What could I possibly gain by lying to you? What I want is your favor, not just in the short term, but in the long term. I want to convince you to leave my hometown alone. No deception or spell could work on a dragon for long." He bowed his head, letting his forehead rest against the tip of Sendak's snout right above his mouth. "And you really are beautiful."

“You’re quite pleasant to look at yourself, little elf,” Sendak said and nuzzled against him tentatively before releasing a low chuckle. “I understand that you do not wish for me to accommodate you with a different form? Most of you prefer to speak with a creature that somewhat resembles you, but you seem different in every way.”

The thrill that went through Lotor this time was pure excitement and arousal. "Perhaps later, if you want to reciprocate for me, but... yes, I'd like to experience as much as I can of your true form first." He felt himself blushing a little, knowing that his fantasies were so close to coming true and yet that he would have to verbalize what he was thinking in order to get what he wanted. "Sit back, please. I'd like to touch your cock — if you have one."

“Demanding,” the dragon said but did as Lotor asked, showing off his fangs in a subtle smile. His cock unsheathed as he sat back, revealing a large organ with a smooth taper, it’s coloration similar to the rest of the dragon. It was nearly half as large as Lotor was tall. The dragon ran the blunt side of a claw down Lotor’s arm, coaxing him forward. “Touch what you like, _Lotor.”_ The dragon practically purred his name.

Lotor reached out tentatively, running his fingertips over it with the same type of light caress he used to explore the dragon's scales. The skin seemed thick, but it was a bit softer than Lotor expected, and he felt a spike in his arousal as he briefly imagined what it would be like to feel the texture of the dragon's cock inside of him. Of course, this organ would _never_ fit at its current size even with the best stretching spell Lotor knew, but perhaps if Sendak size-shifted to be smaller... Pushing aside those ideas for now, Lotor brought his other hand up and started running both hands over the surface of Sendak's cock. The taper was strong enough that although Lotor wasn't sure if he could wrap both arms around the base of it and have his fingers touch, he could just get both hands around the tip. Even the very tip was wide enough that he doubted he could get it in his mouth, but he felt a sudden and very strong urge to try. He started by just licking the tip, looking up to Sendak for approval.

The dragon looked at him with a mix of amusement and awe but released a hum of approval. “Go ahead, little one.” He combed his large claws through Lotor’s hair, his touch surprisingly gentle despite the wicked edge of his claws, able to kill him in a matter of moments. “Are all of you versed in the art of pleasure or is it something you pursued on your own?” He gave the smallest tug to Lotor’s hair.

Lotor let out a little groan at the light pull on his hair. "Ah, well, most of the bardic colleges are like that; the students learn music and magic and fighting from the master bards during the day, and they learn the art of pleasure from each other at night." He punctuated his statement with another lick, firmer this time. "The other apprentices told me I was one of the best in that regard." He stroked his hands over the cock a little harder, creating just enough friction to stimulate the skin there.

The dragon hummed and ran a claw over the hem of Lotor’s shirt. “Is that so?” He hummed again, this time in pleasure. “I suppose I should be honored to receive a demonstration, then. If you have managed to acquire a reputation with people who are known to have a certain _expertise,_ then you must be quite good.” Lotor could hear the smirk in the dragon’s tone.

"I will certainly do my best," Lotor promised, unable to hold back a smirk of his own at Sendak's growing interest. "Please, tell me what you like, and I'll adjust my efforts accordingly." He then started licking the tip in earnest, lapping up the precum that beaded up there.

The dragon chuckled and caressed the top of Lotor’s head. “You’re doing quite well at this moment. I’d like to see what other ideas you have.” He released something like a soft groan. “Although...” the dragons claws wandered to Lotor’s clothes. “I would like to see all of you.”

Lotor flushed as he pulled back. "Alright, gladly." He stripped off his tunic and shirt first, pulling the fabric over his head in a smooth, sensual motion accentuated with a body roll. Then, he pulled off his boots and pants, aiming to undress efficiently but also attractively. Soon enough, he stood completely naked before the dragon, and he felt a little embarrassment at how hard his own cock was already just from the anticipation of what was to come.

“So eager,” the dragon said and hummed with approval. “You’re quite pretty like this, all riled up just from thinking about what I’ll do to you. I’m debating that myself, actually. You’re quite small and fragile and I wouldn’t want to hurt you beyond what you’d enjoy.” Sendak looked at him closely and showed his fangs in something resembling a smile. “What _do_ you enjoy, little one? What about this is appealing to you?” The dragon ran his claws slowly down the length of Lotor’s body appreciatively.

The thought that this dragon found him _pretty_ made Lotor blush, but he was determined to not let his embarrassment get in the way. "I honestly want to find a way to bring you to pleasure." He gestured vaguely towards Sendak's hard cock. "I like seeing my partners' pleasure. The idea that I could satisfy someone as big and powerful as _you..."_ He bit his lip, stopping himself and hoping that he hadn't given himself away too much. Perhaps admitting his more submissive tendencies to the dragon might not be the _safest_ option. _Stay in control,_ he told himself.

Sendak hummed thoughtfully. “You’re a curious little thing. I don’t believe that’s all of it. I see the way you shiver when I tug at your hair. Do you like the idea that I could easily overpower you? It’s alright. Most people who seek out dragons have a tendency to enjoy such things.” He lifted Lotor’s head with a claw under his chin, meeting his eyes. “I think it’s endearing,” he said with a smirk.

Lotor froze, not even breathing as he looked up helplessly at the dragon. All thoughts of staying in control left his mind as his entire focus narrowed down to the feeling of the claw so close to his throat and the sight of the dragon's smirk. His breath came back to him all at once as he shuddered violently. "I-I, ah..." He swallowed hard. "I have plenty of experience with taking the more _active_ role..." he tried to assert, but his voice sounded weak even to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled in a small sigh as he gave up his pretense. There was no point in trying to deceive one as ancient and knowledgeable as this dragon clearly was. "While I can take either the active or passive role when it comes to sexual encounters with my peers, I have to admit that there is a certain thrill in the idea of... following your lead, just for the night." Even that vague statement was hard to admit. "Just— If I _do_ let you overpower me, I need some guarantee that you will respect my wish to stop if I ask."

The dragon lowered his claw and nodded respectfully. “Upon my honor. I will stop whenever you ask. I do not wish to cause you harm.” He lowered his head until it was level with Lotor’s. “We do not have to do it this time either, we can wait until the next time in this little... _arrangement,_ if you’d prefer that. I would hate for you to take me for a savage beast.” There was an underlying seriousness to the dragon’s tone, despite the fact that he was teasing Lotor slightly. He meant it and Lotor got the sense that Sendak wouldn’t demand anything he would find objectionable.

Lotor reached out and rested his hand on Sendak's snout. "Thank you." He allowed himself a moment to think about it. "I suppose with that assurance in mind, I think I would be alright with... letting you take the lead." His face felt hot at the admission, and he was sure he must be red. "As long as you like it, that is. I _do_ want to satisfy you."

Sendak smiled and nuzzled into Lotor’s hand. “Seeing you in this state is already quite satisfying. For now I believe you had the right idea from the beginning.” He let the blunt top of his claws run down the length of Lotor’s body. “Carry on with that and we’ll see where the evening takes us.”

With just the briefest moment of hesitation, Lotor nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, sir." He felt a strange sense of relief as the pressure to lead and set the tone for this encounter was lifted from his shoulders — and he supposed it probably helped to know that Sendak was so interested in him and was enjoying his efforts so far. His face was still hot, but Lotor was smiling now as he once again put his hands on the dragon's cock and resumed stroking it. He licked the tip, tasting the precum there, which was faintly spicy in a pleasant way. He glanced up for approval from Sendak.

The dragon watched him intently, a low purr coming from him. He hummed with approval and pleasure. “You have very skilled hands indeed, little one, and a wonderful mouth.” He felt Sendak’s claws run through his hair again and stroke his back. “Keep going, I know you want to.”

"Mmhmm," Lotor hummed in agreement, and he continued with increased enthusiasm and vigor. He licked again and again, gaining confidence in his task, and he even teased Sendak by licking slightly _into_ the little hole from which the spicy precum came. Then, he closed his lips around the edges of that hole in the tightest seal he could manage, and he sucked as hard as he could.

The dragon released something like a gasp and moaned softly at the attention. “Very good,” he said slightly short of breath, a hint of surprise in his voice. “Very good indeed,” he said, regaining some of his composure. “Now I want you to use your hands and tell me what you’d like me to do to you. You must have _ideas._ I think you’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Lotor felt hot at the mere idea of confessing his fantasies, but he obeyed, backing off and only continuing to stroke with his hands as he worked up the courage to speak. "I've heard... rather elaborate stories from other bards. I don't know which are even _possible,_ nevermind true, but..." He couldn't bring himself to meet Sendak's gaze, and he looked down and away. "I've always wondered about riding _on_ a very large cock, just grinding against it..."

Sendak tilted his head up again with a claw under his chin. “You’re very pretty when you’re flustered, little elf, you don’t have to hide yourself.” He looked at Lotor, studying him carefully and appreciatively. “And you have wonderful ideas,” he continued, his smirk widening. “I could hold you if you’d like to try it...”

The thought of those giant claws holding him thrilled Lotor more than he wanted to admit, and he nodded. "Y-yes, I'd really like that." He looked up again. "Could you, please, pick me up?"

He felt the claws lightly caress his back. “Certainly,” the dragon said and then its claws were wrapping around his torso, gently holding him and lifting him up. After a few moments Sendak placed him on his cock, still holding him steady and watching him closely. “How does that feel?” he asked with a smirk.

Being picked up in a dragon's claw was thrilling enough, and Lotor felt like his head was reeling from the sudden rush of adrenaline. It took him a moment to calm back down enough to be fully aware of the giant cock under him, and even when he was, it still felt unreal. From where he sat on the base of it, facing outwards, he could see the length rising up and out, and he knew that if he leaned forward, he could probably just lay on it. The idea was almost ludicrous, but no more so than the fact that he was already straddling a cock as wide as a horse's body.

Tentatively, Lotor tilted his hips, grinding down against the flesh of the cock. His own dick — large enough for his height but so tiny by comparison to the monstrous one he was _riding_ in a very literal sense — rubbed up against Sendak's, and even that bit of friction made him groan. That, combined with the feeling of the dragon's claw still wrapped around him, made his head almost spin with the sheer thrill of it all. "Ah, it's... even better than I imagined," he said, breathless.

The dragon’s low chuckle was soft and amused but there was a hint of breathlessness in it as well. “I’ll have to agree with you. This is very nice.” He emphasized his words by thrusting his hips forward while holding Lotor in place. His snout was suddenly right next to Lotor’s face. “How does that feel?” he asked and gently nuzzled the top of Lotor’s head.

"Mmm, that's..." Lotor tried to answer, but for once in his life, words failed to explain how he was feeling. The little thrust had caused more friction between them, which stimulated Lotor in a way that made him groan. He reciprocated by rolling his hips again, trying to get even more stimulation. "More, please. That feels good."

The dragon nuzzled him further and Lotor could feel him humming in approval. He held him in place and began moving against him. “You feel so good. Use your hands, little one.” The dragon groaned, and Lotor could feel the way he breathed in his scent.

Lotor reached out and started rubbing his hands over Sendak's cock. He tried to time his strokes to match with the dragon's thrusts, which was difficult with how his whole body jostled with every thrust. The texture of the dragon's skin against Lotor's own dick made for delightful and very distracting stimulation. "Ahh, Sendak..."

Sendak held him in place as he continued his movements. “Yes, little elf?” he purred directly into Lotor’s ear but it was evident from the way his rhythm faltered occasionally that he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be.

"Mmm, please, I want more..." He rolled his hips harder, trying to get as much stimulation as possible. "Pleasepleaseplease, sir..."

The dragon nuzzled Lotor’s head again and hummed thoughtfully. “As you wish,” he said and picked up his pace. “I want your mouth on me. Show me how much you’re enjoying yourself.” His claws stroked his back gently, despite the fact that they were razor sharp.

"Yes, sir." Lotor eagerly leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the tip of Sendak's cock. He laid down and pulled himself forward a little to get better access, and then he resumed his earlier efforts of licking up the precum dripping from the tip.

Sendak’s claws ran through his hair, caressing him gently, almost possessively, before wrapping around his hips again. “Such an eager little thing. It seems I got very lucky with you. What you lack in experience with my kind you make up for in enthusiasm. It’s quite endearing.” His movements were slower now, as if he was savoring the contact. The dragon released a low growl of pleasure and squeezed Lotor’s hips. “You’re perfect like this.”

Lotor moaned from Sendak's touch and praise — he'd always enjoyed a bit of dirty talk and compliments, but Sendak's words combined with the situation as a whole put this on another level entirely. He felt himself flush, but now was not the time for embarrassment. Instead, he poured himself into the task at hand, licking the tip of Sendak's cock with even more enthusiasm. He also tried to move his hips, looking for more stimulation, but he quickly realized that Sendak's hold on him was preventing that, and he whined a little as his attempts were denied.

The dragon hummed at Lotor’s reaction and squeezed Lotor’s hips again. “Do you want to move, little elf?” he asked smugly, though his breathing was heavy. He thrust forward in a smooth stroke, giving Lotor the barest inch of friction. “Beg for it,” he growled into Lotor’s ear. “I want to hear you,” he added, and Lotor could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Lotor shivered, and he paused in his efforts. "Please," he said, his voice strained by his own need. "Please, I need it. I need to move. I want to be able to cum, please!" He squirmed restlessly, but he still couldn't get any of the stimulation he was looking for.

Sendak slowly released his grip on Lotor’s hips, gently caressing his back as he withdrew. “How could I refuse such a sweet request?” he asked and nuzzled Lotor’s head again. “Go on,” he said softly and groaned in pleasure.

"Ahh..." Lotor moaned in relief as he was able to move his hips again, and he quickly set a fast pace for himself, grinding down against the flesh of Sendak's cock. "Th-thank you." He resumed drinking up the draconic precum, and the slightly spicy flavor and scent only added to his overall sensations of pleasure. He could feel his own sensations and desire winding up as he approached the brink of pleasure, but he wasn't there yet. "M-more, please," he panted, almost breathless with need.

The dragon chuckled breathlessly. “Such an insatiable little thing,” he said but picked up the pace as well, moving against Lotor. “No wonder you had to seek out a dragon. Nobody else could satisfy you.” He bent forward and spoke directly into Lotor’s ear. “I wonder how long you’d last if I fucked you in earnest.”

Lotor gasped and panted, partially from the sensations, partially from Sendak's words. The idea of being well and truly _fucked_ by this dragon sounded so overwhelmingly erotic, and juxtaposing that idea with the very intimate knowledge he was getting of this truly enormous cock... His imagination wandered into truly impossible territory, and yet the mere idea was enough to make him moan. The mixture of fantasy and sensation and the raw reality of being on a cock bigger than his whole torso was quickly catching up to him, and he felt nearly on the edge. He focused on what he could feel — the slickness of precum all over his face and dripping down until it soaked his body, the rough-smooth texture of the dragon's cock against his own much more delicate skin, the shockwaves of force that went straight to his own dick with every single one of Sendak's thrusts, the heat of dragon breath against his back, his head, his _neck_ — and he reveled in the reality that he was fucking a _dragon._ He panted for breath, so close to the edge and yet not quite there yet. He just needed something else, something to tip him over...

“You’re _mine_ tonight, little elf, and as far as I’m concerned there’s no better place to keep you than exactly where you are.” He felt the dragon’s fangs graze the back of his neck in less than a mere whisper of the strength they could bite with. He moved faster, his own rhythm faltering. “I want you to cum for me,” he growled, and Lotor felt it more than he hear it.

The very words hit Lotor like a shockwave. He gasped shakily and exhaled in a breathless groan as he came. He was shaking with the force of it, shivers running up and down his entire body, and all he could do was hold on.

He felt Sendak stiffen and moan as well, his snout partially buried in Lotor’s hair as he came. The next thing he knew was the dragon’s claws wrapping around him once more and gently lifting him. “That was lovely, little elf,” he said. “You were perfect.”

With pure satisfaction filling him, Lotor felt too lethargic to do much more than just blink up at Sendak and offer him a tired smile. "Thank you. That was even better than I'd imagined," he mumbled. He found himself yawning, and he wished to just lay down and sleep. "Mm..."

Sendak cocked his head at him but only held him more gently as he moved to what Lotor assumed was the center of his hoard, climbing over piles of treasure without a single jewel falling out of place. He set Lotor down on what looked to be a large and expensive tapestry, interwoven with gold thread and soft to the touch. “You should stay for tonight. You’re in no condition to travel.” There was a hint of satisfaction in his words.

Lotor felt a brief spike of fear as he realized where he was being carried off to. "Ah..." Lotor relaxed at Sendak's explanation. "Just for tonight... sure. Thank you." He had to admit, he _was_ very tired and content. He rolled onto his side and curled up to get comfortable. The cave was warm enough — likely just from Sendak's breath filling it — that he didn't need a blanket, and there was enough softness underneath him that he presumed that the tapestry must have had some other layers of fabric-based treasures underneath. In any case, it was comfortable enough to make him sleepy, and the only thing keeping him awake was the sticky sensation of Sendak's precum and Lotor's own cum smeared across his body. He wondered whether it would be worthwhile to use a cleaning charm on himself and the tapestry.

He felt the dragon nuzzle his stomach before his forked tongue licked across his abdomen, its rough but pleasant texture cleaning away the mess. Sendak licked a few more times before he pulled back and the rest of the cum was gone in an instant, likely by the same magical means Lotor would’ve used himself. He felt the tapestry dip under him as the dragon curled up around him, his head next to Lotor’s and his tail curled around them both. His wing unfurled and draped over them both. “Sleep,” he said softly, though it seemed much louder in the small space he had created, his breath already warming the area.

Lotor relaxed, already feeling quite warm and safe. With the dragon so completely protecting and shielding him like this, he felt a very instinctive sense of security and safety, even though a small part of his mind still felt the need to point out that this was a _dragon_ supposedly protecting him. He shushed that part of his mind and chose to focus instead on the warmth and quiet and comforting darkness, and soon enough, he drifted right off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around him, a broad chest pressed into his back. “Good morning,” the person behind him said softly in a familiar voice. “How are you feeling?”

Lotor blinked in mild confusion, trying to figure out who the person behind him was. He looked around and recalled that he was in the dragon's hoard, but there hadn't been any other humanoids there... He rolled over, and his breath caught in his chest as he found himself looking at an extremely handsome elf. Attracted though he was to this stranger, Lotor still felt very confused until he looked into the man's eyes and realized that those eyes were still draconic. "Sendak?" Lotor laughed breathlessly. "You... wow. You look good."

Sendak brushed his hand over Lotor’s cheek and smiled. “So do you,” he said. His voice was quieter in this form but it sounded similar. “Do you like it? I thought you might appreciate something similar to you.”

Lotor's eyes were immediately drawn to that smile, and he returned it with one of his own. "Yes, I do like this." He brought his hand up to run his fingertips over Sendak's cheek in a light caress. "I _am_ very attracted to you in your true form, but this is also very interesting, just in a different way."

Sendak hummed thoughtfully. “There are certain things I can’t do with you in my true form. I thought it would be a waste.” He ran his hand down Lotor’s side, gently squeezing his thigh. “You’re very pretty. I would like to see how you look draped in gold and jewels.” He leaned in and whispered into Lotor’s ear. “I’d like to see you undone up close.”

Lotor felt a thrill of arousal, and he reciprocated Sendak's touches, running his hands over his shoulders and chest, mapping out this beautifully constructed form. "Please." He brought his hands back up to Sendak's neck and up to the back of his head, tangling his fingers into the soft hair this form had. "I want to kiss you."

Sendak threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him close. “Go ahead,” he said, that characteristic smugness in his voice, leaning in to capture Lotor’s lips with his own. “I hope you slept well, little elf.”

"I did," Lotor said softly, leaning in until there was almost no space left between their lips. "It was wonderful. You've been so good to me." With that, he pressed his lips to Sendak's.

Sendak kissed him, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m so lucky to have such a pretty little thing in the midst of my hoard.” He grazed his teeth over Lotor’s neck and left kisses in his wake. “Not every dragon can be so lucky.”

There was something delightfully thrilling about the possessive undercurrent to Sendak's comments, and Lotor shivered a little, but without any true fear. "I feel like I'm the lucky one. Being here in such a rich hoard and having the attention of such a handsome dragon..."

Sendak smiled and tucked a strand of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “You really are quite lovely,” he said softly before pulling him into another kiss. Out of nowhere, he produced the most expensive looking necklace Lotor had ever seen, made almost entirely of diamonds. He held it up to him, angling his head in thought. “I believe you would look beautiful in this,” he said, that smirk still on his face.

Lotor stared at the necklace in shock. "Oh wow, this is..." He touched it ever-so-delicately, just barely brushing his fingertips over the stones. "This is stunning. I'd be honored to wear it." Being able to just wear a necklace like this, being able to wear _anything_ in a dragon's hoard... it was unheard of.

Sendak’s smirk widened and he brushed his hands over Lotor’s neck, gathering his hair up and running his fingers through it a few times, seemingly mesmerized by the texture. He pulled on it playfully before getting it out of the way. The necklace was warm and heavy against his neck as Sendak put it on him. He pulled back to admire his work with a pleased smile, running his hands over Lotor’s sides possessively.

Lotor touched it again, now admiring how even the low light of the cave still sparkled off of the stunning gemstones and how they seemed to just flow over the upper part of his chest. He looked at Sendak, who had no such adornment at the moment, and he said without thinking, "I want to see you in a crown."

Sendak looked taken aback for a moment before smiling and leaning in. “True power does not come from a flimsy piece of jewelry, little elf, and I know power is what you wish to see.” He kissed him hungrily, biting at Lotor’s lower lip, his canines a lot sharper than a normal elf’s. “However, I can’t deny the aesthetic value of a crown on occasion.” As he said it a wreath of flames as dark as his true form’s scales flicked into existence on his head, dancing around in a nonexistent breeze.

 _"Oh."_ Lotor looked up in awe. The clear and casual display of power was undeniably sexy. "That is amazing," he breathed almost voicelessly, and he meant it. "You look..." For once, words failed the bard. Sendak looked regal and yet... and yet that wasn't quite the right word. Regality was associated with a certain sterile quality, some kind of polished perfection free from passion or emotion. _Majestic_ was closer, perhaps, but that didn't capture the raw power in his every movement, his every glance. "Just..." He shook his head, completely unable to find a word that captured his feelings in that moment.

Sendak claimed his lips again. “Do you like it?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Do you want me to take you like this, decorated with slivers of my hoard? Should I find other things that suit you and drape you in jewels before I make further use of our _arrangement_ , little elf?”

His words went straight to Lotor's cock, and Lotor found himself helplessly aroused at the idea. "Oh gods, please." He had a few jewels of his own that he'd earned as a bard, and he'd always had a little soft spot for looking pretty, but this was something else entirely, and it made his head spin with a newfound desire he'd never quite felt before.

Sendak’s smirk was so similar to the one he’d worn in his true form. “I think diamonds suit you quite well,” he said and Lotor watched beautiful earrings appear in his hand, similar to the necklace he was already wearing. Sendak brushed aside his hair and put them on. “Perfect,” he said and ran his thumb over Lotor’s lower lip. “Do you enjoy the idea of looking like the most valuable treasure in my hoard?”

"Yes," Lotor said without hesitation. He touched the earrings and then the necklace again, and he wondered what he looked like. More than that, he wondered what he _would_ look like when Sendak was done with him. "I've fantasized a little about being a kept bard, being taken in and all but owned by some wealthy person with no worries but providing my patron entertainment and companionship," he confessed. He looked around at the splendor and riches surrounding him, and then he looked up at the very handsome and powerful being leaning over him. "But as far as fantasies go, this is even better."

Sendak smiled and cupped Lotor’s jaw with his hand. “I enjoy the idea as well. Keeping you right here, claiming you...” he ran his thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone. “It’s a nice thought to entertain.” He ran his hands over Lotor’s shoulders and down his arms, lifting a hand to his lips and then slipping a thin bracelet out of gleaming silver material inlaid with diamonds onto his wrist, followed by one made up entirely of pearls.

His hand found its way back to Lotor’s chin and he tilted his head upward, assessing him with predatory focus. “I should find something to complement your pretty eyes, wouldn’t you say?”

Lotor's eyes followed Sendak's motions, and he marveled at the ease with which Sendak summoned the treasures out of his hoard, making them literally appear in his hand. He wondered what Sendak was planning to summon next. "Something that goes with my eyes? Alright, let's see it."

Sendak smiled at the challenge in Lotor’s voice. He closed his hand and when he opened it there was a ring sitting in his palm, a simple silver band with an opulent blue stone in the exact shade of Lotor’s eyes. Sendak took Lotor’s hand and, without breaking eye contact, slipped it onto his finger.

Lotor tilted his hand, watching the stone shimmer in the light. "It's beautiful." He reached up and brushed his fingers over Sendak's cheek. "How do I look?"

Sendak combed his fingers through Lotor’s hair. “Very _pretty,_ little elf,” he said and made a fist in Lotor’s hair, using his grip to tilt Lotor’s head up. He nuzzled Lotor’s exposed neck before gently scraping his teeth over it. “I’d keep you like this, if I could.”

"Oh gods." Lotor went easily with Sendak's touches, and he shivered a little, feeling an echo of the thrill of the previous night. "That sounds so lovely." It wouldn't be, in reality, but the _idea_ was so undeniably erotic...

“I think I might actually prefer it like this, though. Keeping you here as my treasure is quite the lovely thought to entertain but I can’t deny that I enjoy the fact that, no matter where you’ll go, you’ll come back to me eventually.” He ran a hand down Lotor’s side and settled on the curve of his ass, squeezing playfully, his mouth still on Lotor’s neck.

Lotor inhaled shakily with another thrill of arousal, and he ran his hands up Sendak's back to pull him a little closer. "I will," he promised. "I'll come back every time." He was just about ready to swear off of sex with anyone else if Sendak demanded it. He just wanted to be able to experience this over and over again. Already, he was helplessly aroused, and he had to resist the urge to touch himself.

Sendak hummed against Lotor’s throat. “So eager for me,” he said and tugged on Lotor’s hair. “Tell me what you want me to do to you right now. You had such lovely ideas last night, I’m interested in what else you might think of.”

It was hard to think like this, with Sendak so close and so overwhelmingly attractive. He rolled his hips up to feel Sendak's body against his own, and the feeling of Sendak's cock filled him with just pure desire. "I want you to fuck me," he said without thinking. Then, he flushed, realizing that wasn't exactly the most articulate answer he could've given. "I mean— anything else is secondary. I didn't really plan for this or think about it ahead of time. Is there something you want?"

He squeezed Lotor’s ass. “Not particularly. I simply want to hear what you sound like when I take you. I want to see how pretty you look when you lose control of yourself...” His hand wandered from Lotor’s ass to his cock, giving it a whisper of a touch. “You’re very _sensitive.”_

Lotor whimpered at the teasing touch, and the shreds of dignity and coherency he'd pulled together to answer Sendak's question suddenly evaporated. "Ah, please!" He tried to buck his hips up and to get more of that touch.

Sendak ran a single finger down the length of Lotor’s cock. “You’re so pretty when you beg,” he whispered. “I’m tempted to let you suffer the absence of my touch for a little longer just so I can hear your sweet voice _begging_ me to give you what you want...”

"Ah, Sendak...!" Lotor whined. He tried again to buck his hips up and get _some_ kind of stimulation, and he pouted when his efforts turned out to be in vain. "Sendak, sir, I— I need more. I need it, please!"

Sendak mouthed his way up Lotor’s throat to his jaw, leaving little bites and kisses in his wake. “Patience, little elf, you wouldn’t want to get off too soon. I want you to cum on my cock this time.” Sendak’s hand wandered back to Lotor’s ass, cupping it and squeezing. “May I?” he asked.

Lotor nodded. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me." He let his hands drop to his sides, and he grabbed fistfuls of the tapestry to anchor himself. He felt so tempted to touch himself or to try to hurry Sendak along...

Sendak used his knee to nudge Lotor’s legs apart and then his finger was circling Lotor’s rim, his other hand still tangled in his hair. He kissed him and pushed a finger barely inside Lotor’s entrance. “Did you bring oil in anticipation?” he asked, still with that teasing lilt. “Or do I have to procure that myself?”

Lotor laughed breathlessly. "Ah, I have a trick I picked up in college." He rubbed his fingers together and mumbled a few words under his breath, conjuring up a slick substance, which coated his fingers. "It should last about an hour, or until I dismiss it." He brushed his slick fingers over Sendak's dry ones and over his own rim. "It's, _mmm,_ convenient, isn't it?"

Sendak took Lotor’s hand, getting even more of the substance over his own fingers, and smirked. “Very convenient,” he said and circled Lotor’s rim with a newly slick finger. “Do you have any other tricks like that?” he asked, looking simultaneously amused and aroused.

"I do have another that— _ahhh_ —might be helpful," he managed to say despite the very distracting sensations of Sendak's finger running over his sensitive skin. "I can, to put it bluntly, make my asshole able to stretch further and make it less likely to tear." He eyed Sendak's cock in his current form and tried to compare it to his own past experiences. "I think I can take you like this without that spell, but if you want to get more creative with your shapeshifting in the future, that would open up more possibilities. It has its limits, of course, but I think you'd be impressed with what it can enable..."

Sendak chuckled and pushed a single finger inside Lotor, sliding in easily because of the lubrication. “Filthy,” he whispered into Lotor’s ear. “Would you like it if I fucked you in my true form, little elf? Is that what you’re envisioning?” He nipped at Lotor’s ear as he pushed another finger inside him. “I don’t think you could handle it despite any spell you could muster but that doesn’t mean that I couldn’t shift to fit you. Would you like that?” he curled his fingers as he asked.

Lotor flushed. The idea _was_ filthy, and yet it only made him more aroused. "Perhaps..." he admitted. "Someday, I—I think I would like to try." He rolled his hips up, trying to get Sendak's fingers in deeper. "For now, _ah,_ I want to feel this form."

“Patience, little elf, I don’t want to hurt you.” He slipped another finger into Lotor, stretching him slowly. “And I like hearing the little desperate sounds that fall from your lips. I love how eager you are. You look gorgeous like this. You’re doing so well for me.” He pulled back to look into Lotor’s eyes and untangled his hand from his hair, cupping his jaw instead. “Let me hear you.”

"A-ah..." Lotor groaned, feeling the pressure of Sendak's fingers, the pleasure bordering on pain as his body at first resisted and then slowly opened up. He felt so impatient, so eager to get _on_ with this, but he knew Sendak was right. He pushed against and clenched around Sendak's fingers, feeling them inside of him and trying to help them to go in deeper. "Ngh, ahhh... Sendak! Give me more, please, I can take it!"

Sendak hummed thoughtfully and, ever so slowly, added another finger. The torturous pace was likely to watch Lotor squirm. “So pretty,” he said as he moved his fingers inside him, gently stretching him. “I could watch you like this for hours but I think it’s time to give you what you want, don’t you think?”

Lotor whimpered and nodded frantically. "Please. _Please..."_ He couldn't keep the edge of desperate frustration out of his voice, and he couldn't help but buck his hips impatiently. Who knew a dragon could be _too_ gentle?

Sendak chuckled and fixed Lotor with a predatory gaze. “So good for me.” He removed his hand from Lotor’s ass and slicked up his cock with practiced efficiency, putting his other hand on the center of Lotor’s chest and pressing him down into the tapestry. He entered him in one long movement, not taking his gaze off Lotor the entire time.

He smirked and ran his hand down Lotor’s thigh, still keeping him pinned with the other one as he began moving his hips. “You feel like you were made for this,” he said quietly, squeezing Lotor’s thigh and lifting his leg to deepen his thrusts.

Lotor gasped for breath, so overwhelmed in all the best ways. "A-ah, _ngh,_ Sendak—!" He felt so _full,_ and, as Sendak thrust into him, sparks of pleasure blended together and pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. He held his fistfuls of the tapestry tightly, his only anchors in the sea of sensation. His eyes kept drifting shut, but he forced them open again so that he could see Sendak's smirk and his intense gaze.

Sendak deepened his thrusts and leaned in, keeping Lotor pinned with one hand. “That’s it. Right now you’re _mine._ In the center of my hoard, draped in my treasure, letting me claim you.” He kissed him hungrily. “I want to hear you, little elf.”

Lotor moaned into Sendak's mouth, kissing back as eagerly as he could. He brought his hands up to cup the sides of Sendak's face, pulling him down into the kiss. He could hardly breathe between kisses, but that only added to the effect of his head spinning and his mind being subsumed by the pure pleasure he felt.

Sendak slammed into him at a brutal pace. He pulled back from Lotor’s lips only to leave hungry kisses on his neck and jaw. “I want to mark you, little elf. Not permanently, just something to remember me by. May I?”

"Ohh, _yes."_ Lotor tilted his head to the side, giving Sendak better access, and he all but pulled Sendak's head in closer to his neck.

Sendak nibbled at a spot on Lotor’s neck, kissing him and scraping his fangs over the supple skin until it was flushed. There would be a bruise there the next day for everyone to see. He pulled back and looked into Lotor’s eyes. “So pretty for me,” he said and the dangerous smirk on his face didn’t match his soft and quiet tone.

Lotor felt closer and closer to the edge, and feeling Sendak's fangs, hearing Sendak call him "pretty"... He wrapped his legs around Sendak's waist and rolled his hips up to get as much stimulation as he possibly could. "I'm close," he gasped. "Sendak, please!"

Sendak’s smirk widened and he put his hands on Lotor’s hips, thrusting a few times as he held him steady. Then, keeping his pace, he let his hands wander up the length of Lotor’s body, pausing to pinch his nipples. He caressed his shoulders, his upper arms, and before Lotor knew it he was holding down his wrists above his head with one hand, the other moving over his body. “You’re close?” he asked and pinched Lotor’s nipple again. “You want to cum?”

Lotor tugged his arms futilely, not actually trying to get away, but instead only feeling the strength of Sendak's grip. "A-ah, yes, please!" He squirmed; he was so close, and yet he wasn't quite there yet. "Sendak, _ngh,_ let me cum, please!"

Sendak hummed and squeezed Lotor’s wrists slightly, keeping him pinned. “I love it when you beg. Go on, then. Cum for me.” He whispered the words into Lotor’s ear and deepened his thrusts. Lotor couldn’t see his face but he could practically hear the smirk in his words.

 _"Sendak!"_ Lotor gasped, and his body tensed and his back arched like a drawn bow for a mere second before he finally got his release. He moaned shamelessly as his untouched dick spilled over himself and Sendak. Even in the midst of his pleasure, he tugged against Sendak's hand to feel his strong grip on his wrists.

Sendak tightened his grip and released a moan as he pressed his mouth back to the spot he’d marked earlier, scraping his teeth against Lotor’s throat as he found his release as well, spilling inside him.

Lotor groaned as he felt the tension slowly fade from his body, with pure satisfaction taking its place. He took a moment just to breathe and to revel in his bliss, keeping his legs locked around Sendak's waist so that he could enjoy the feeling of his cock inside of him for just a little longer.

Sendak nuzzled his neck and slowly released Lotor’s wrists as he ran his free hand down his side, caressing him gently, possessively. “You were so good for me,” he said and kissed him. “You’re very pretty like this.”

Lotor could only manage a small hum of acknowledgment as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. Every muscle in his body relaxed, and his legs dropped from around Sendak's waist. "Mm, thank you," he mumbled. "Can I just lay here for... fifteen minutes?" He knew he'd already gotten plenty of sleep and would surely be more awake soon, but for right now, he just wanted to bask in his satisfaction and perhaps doze for a little while.

He felt Sendak pull out and a moment later the stickiness subsided from Lotor’s stomach and Sendak stretched out next to him, wrapping his arm around him. “Of course,” he said and gently stroked Lotor’s hair. “Stay as long as you like. You’ve convinced me of your... _abilities,_ little elf.”

Lotor cuddled up to him without hesitation, burying his face in Sendak's chest. The cave was warm, but Sendak was warmer, and Lotor felt so good and so comfortable with Sendak's arms around him. "You want to keep this deal?" he asked quietly. "I'll be more than happy to come back soon. This was amazing."

“I would very much like to keep it, yes. I quite enjoyed your _company.”_ He tucked a strand of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “How often do you want to come by?”

"Mmm..." Lotor considered this, although his pleasure-dazed mind just wanted to say something along the lines of _"all the time"_ and he only had just enough sense to not blurt that aloud. He blinked hard a few times, trying to wake himself up a little. "I still have to travel and to accept jobs and quests, and I stay for a few months straight at the bardic college every two years to teach a couple of short but intensive classes to the apprentices nearing their Journeyman status..." He let out a little grumble of frustration as he tried to mentally sort out a schedule and came up short. "How about we make it average out to once a month, so twelve nights a year? If I have to miss during busy season or when I'm teaching, I can make it up to you later."

Sendak hummed, his warm hand stroking Lotor’s back. “That sounds agreeable,” he said. “I found your company to be quite enjoyable.” His hand wandered to Lotor’s ass and gave it a playful squeeze. “I hope I didn’t tire you out too much, little bard,” he said with a smirk.

"Too much and not enough at once," Lotor teased with a light laugh. He then let out a tired little sigh and closed his eyes again. "I'll be fine in a little bit. That was just... _very_ satisfying sex. I haven't had an orgasm as good as this in years." He cracked one eye open to look at Sendak's expression as he added, "You're going to ruin me for anyone else."

Sendak smirked and wrapped Lotor tighter in his arms. “You mean I haven’t succeeded yet?” He said the words with a hint of challenge running through the playfulness. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

Lotor chuckled. "I'm sure you will. I certainly know that no one else could give me this kind of experience." He snuggled up a little closer, content to just relax, but in the back of his mind, he was already thinking about what they could do in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor reached into his belt pouch for what felt like the thousandth time, checking to make sure that its contents were safe as he made the familiar hike up the mountain. In the past several months, Lotor had made his promised once-a-month visits, though his last few visits had been only a few weeks apart and for two nights each instead of only one. 

He found himself genuinely enjoying his time with Sendak, and not just for the sex. As he reached the entrance to Sendak's cave, Lotor pulled out the item in his pouch: a small but exotic gemstone mounted into a delicate pendant. It was a gift he'd been given for performing at a grand feast, and although it was very nice, it wasn't Lotor's style. 

As often as not, he liked to bring Sendak trinkets when he came for his visits, knowing that the dragon always appreciated these sorts of rare items. "Sendak?" Lotor called as he walked in and was immediately met with the cave's pleasantly warm interior. He held up the pendant. "I have a gift for you!"

There was barely a whisper of wings before Sendak practically appeared next to him. It was always impressive how silently he could move, despite his size. The dragon seemed endeared by Lotor’s presence, cocking his head and releasing an inquisitive rumble. “Hello, little elf,” he said, meeting his gaze. “What gift have you brought, other than your company?” His smirk was replaced by a softer smile as he looked at the pendant. “That is quite lovely. Where did you get it?”

Lotor smiled without even thinking about it, genuinely pleased to see Sendak again. "This was a gift from a noblewoman in a city-state a good two months' journey away — although I of course used a teleportation circle from my bardic college to one in that city and back again — who seemed quite charmed by me after my performance at her queen's feast. The stone comes from even further away; according to her, this is a Nalquodian sapphire, rumored to only be able to be mined by merfolk, since it is apparently only found on the ocean floor." He wasn't sure whether he actually believed this claim, but at the very least, it  _ was _ an exceptionally beautiful and flawless blue-green stone.

Sendak took the pendant and carefully lifted it to get a closer look. He hummed in appreciation. “Thank you, Lotor,” he said. “I’ll find a perfect place for it.” He made a motion with his claw and then the jewelry disappeared. Sendak, attention shifted back to Lotor as he gestured for him to follow him to the midst of his hoard. “Tell me about what you’ve been doing, little elf. Anything interesting on your travels?”

"Oh yes. I’ve done a lot in the past three weeks." Lotor followed easily, since he was starting to learn his way around Sendak's hoard, and he recognized the piles of riches as they approached the center of it. There, Lotor could see the ever-growing nest of soft things, full of blankets and cushions, which made it more comfortable every time Lotor slept there. "Do you want to hear about how I announced a queen's wedding, how I infiltrated and took down a pirate ship, how I rescued a young man from being a vampire's thrall, or how I found a young bardic prodigy and sponsored her to my college? Only one of these is not actually something I did since I last visited you."

Sendak chuckled. “All of them sound quite entertaining. I can picture you fighting pirates quite well, little bard. I can actually picture you doing all these things, so I’d like to find out which is not true.” He curled up in his usual spot, leaving ample space for Lotor to lean against him if he wanted to.

Lotor sat down and reclined back against Sendak's side. From here, he was almost facing Sendak's head when he laid it down, so this was their favorite position for when Lotor was telling Sendak stories or otherwise just talking with him. He pulled out his lute and quickly tuned it, strumming a few chords to ensure that it sounded right. "I'll go down the stories in order, then. I haven't had time to compose ballads of these, so I'll just tell the stories in the form of prose." 

Using a simple pattern of plucking one string at a time, Lotor set himself some quiet background music as he began his story. This was so easy and familiar to him that he could keep it up while speaking. "In the far-off land of Teiadis, there was a young queen named Brylia. Her people loved her, and this is why they began to worry, as she was still unmarried and lacking heirs. She had an heir apparent for the time being in the form of her younger cousin, but the people still wanted their queen to marry, and thus far, she had not even shown interest in anyone, though there was a young duke many of the people assumed she would find suitable.

"One day, she sent out royal invitations to all of the nobles in her little kingdom, summoning them all to a grand feast to celebrate the announcement of her engagement and upcoming wedding. The people began to whisper — who was she marrying? Was it that duke many thought would make a suitable consort, or even king?

"The people sat in the grand hall of the palace and enjoyed the feast set out for them. After the dinner was concluded, the queen herself introduced me, and I took the stage to perform. I played a few classic songs to demonstrate my skill, and then I started a new song, which I had composed at the queen's request. It was a love song, written from her point of view to her lover. The details of the song were vague at first, only describing their relationship in broad strokes, but as it went on, the descriptions of her lover became clearer. By the middle, it was clear that it could not be about the duke, and at the end, it revealed the queen's lover to be a woman. I then concluded my song and introduced Lady Syralle, the queen's fiancée.

"The entire hall broke out in murmurs and hushed exclamations, but the queen called for silence and explained the situation. She loved the lady and believed that she would be a good queen alongside her. They would wed in six months' time, and all in attendance to the announcement feast were welcome to the wedding." Lotor stopped his playing and broke character to give a genuine smile. "I've been invited back to play for her wedding, and I'll be composing another song from Lady Syralle's perspective."

Sendak hummed and nuzzled against Lotor’s thigh. “You do have a wonderful voice. I can picture it perfectly.” He pulled back and laid his head back down, close enough for Lotor to touch. “Can you sing it to me, little bard? The song you composed?”

"Sure, of course I can." Lotor strummed a few chords to open the song, then began to sing. He sang the song from the start, playing his lute as an accompaniment. It lasted for a few minutes until he ended it with a little flourish on his lute. He smiled at Sendak. "What do you think?"

“It’s lovely. Very romantic. The most beautiful part is your voice, though. I have lived for a very long time and I haven’t ever truly heard a voice quite like yours. You would’ve become a bard regardless of your magical talent in the art. It’s quite soothing to listen to you.” He blinked slowly. “You’re also quite nice to look at while you sing.”

Lotor smiled. He'd always been easily flattered, and it was nice to know that Sendak liked his work. "Thank you. I'm happy to know that you like it so much." He resumed picking out a simple pattern on his lute as background, though he based it on a different chord this time. "As you could easily guess from the fact that I have the song prepared and from the necklace I gave you, that story was completely true. The other three will be harder to verify. Which do you want to hear next?"

Sendak chuckled lightly and looked at Lotor, shifting to get a bit closer. “I’m tempted to ask about the vampire, simply because they are horrid creatures that make for entertaining tales but... tell me about the pirates. Did you take on a whole ship on your own?” He looked at Lotor, his expression half impressed and half amused.

"Ah, the pirates." Lotor chuckled, and then he switched to a different chord again for his background music. He took a moment to decide where to start the tale, and then he took a deep breath before launching into it. "You see, there was a particularly vicious pirate crew doing much harm, taking over ships, stealing their merchandise, and smuggling drugs and other illegal wares into seedy port cities. Of course, many crews do that, but this crew took it one step further: trafficking unwilling sentient people." He emphasized his point with a dramatic minor chord before going back to the pattern he had started with. 

"I could not stand by and watch. I disguised myself as one of them and snuck aboard, planning to take it down from the inside. The job was difficult, dangerous, and unsavory. I had to do many things I would have preferred not to merely to blend in with the rest of the crew." He made no attempt to hide his disgust. "I stayed with them for an entire week, during which time I communicated with friends on the outside to coordinate a takedown. When they landed in their next port, we struck.

"It was a maelstrom of combat and chaos. I cut free all of the captives and handed them whatever weapons I could find. My friends stormed the ship from the outside at the same time the freed captives and I began attacking the pirates from the inside. Blood flecks splattered all over the ship, and pools of it formed and ran down into the hold. It was an awful, messy, terrible business.

"At the end of it, all of the captives and all of my friends were alive, and we healed each other and returned to shore. The people celebrated the loss of the corrupt and terrifying ship, and after we had all cleaned up, we enjoyed a free meal at a port tavern and a good night's sleep, knowing that we had done what had to be done." He once again concluded his tale with a flourish on his lute and looked to Sendak. "Do you want to guess now, or would you rather hear the other two first?"

Sendak smirked and the very end of his tail curled around Lotor’s ankle in casual intimacy, as if Sendak wanted to touch him without disturbing him. “It would be foolish to make a decision without all the available information, wouldn’t it, little one?” The way Sendak was positioned Lotor could both feel the rumble of his voice against his back and the words from his mouth. He had the dragon’s full attention. “Tell me of your other adventures, and then I will make my decision.”

Lotor smirked. "Fair enough. Which do you want to hear next? Are you eager to hear the vampire story, or do you want to hear about the young prodigy and save the vampire story for last?"

Sendak purred and shifted even closer. “The latter,” he said. “Let’s hear the vampire story last. I want to know why you went looking for such creatures to begin with but not before I’ve heard about your prodigy. Though I know they certainly aren’t as talented as you, little bard.”

Lotor shifted his position, tucking his legs in to leave more room for Sendak's head. "Alright. I was strolling through the marketplace of a town I was passing through. As I carried on my business, I heard a singing voice that caught my attention. Something about that voice seemed familiar — not in its tone or sound, but in its effect. 

"Following the sound to its source, I found a girl of about twelve sitting on a street corner, singing and playing a simple lyre that was clearly not made by a professional. Many such performers lined every street, but she was different. People stopped to listen to her for minutes at a time before seeming to realize between songs that they'd been spending too long there and hurrying off. I, too, knew that I needed to go through the market and gather the rest of the supplies I needed, but I had a feeling that this girl was important, so I made a mental note of where she was before leaving to finish my shopping. 

"When I returned, however, she was gone. I looked around, but I eventually had to admit defeat and go back to the tavern I was staying at. Early the next morning, I checked in the market again to see if I could find her, and I spotted her on a different street corner, holding her instrument but not yet playing or singing. She was arguing with a middle-aged woman, and I had barely gotten within earshot when I heard the girl try to persuade the woman to let her rest and sensed a rush of magic accompanying the words, but the amateur charming spell failed, and the woman struck back with a punch meant to hurt directly to the girl's face. 

"I stepped in then. After calming them down and healing the girl, I asked what was happening. The woman was the girl's 'caretaker,' to use the word loosely. This woman was forcing the girl to stand out there and play for hours on end before taking the money as 'payment' for letting the girl sleep in her house and for two small meals a day."

Lotor had to stop himself from playing a sour note as he remembered his fury then. "That despicable woman was clearly taking advantage of the girl, and she had been for years. More than that, this girl had the bardic gift, and she should have been taken to a proper mentor as soon as she showed magical talent for her own safety, but instead, she had been left to experiment with magic on her own without any guidance or safety measures. She was so uneducated that she could not even read, so she could not have read any books of magic to gain a better understanding of her budding powers. While most young bards do not manage more than an innate understanding of how to weave magic into their music, she had cast a full spell without even playing at the same time, and although it failed, it had enough power that it might have worked on a weaker target. She was simply too powerful to be left alone like this, for everyone's safety. 

"I could not let this situation stand. I offered the girl a way out: a full sponsorship to my bardic college, including food and drink and an allowance that will cover everything she needs. Despite the woman's attempts to stop her, the girl accepted eagerly, and we left town immediately, hurrying to the next town where we could use a public teleportation circle to jump to the college. She is there now, being mentored so that she can catch up with her peers and join them in the education she needs to master her gift." As Lotor finished this story, he ended his accompaniment with a simple chord, and then he took a deep breath, letting go of the anger that the scenario had caused him to feel.

Sendak looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. “Well I know that this one is real without a doubt. I can feel how angry you still are at that woman.”

He shifted closer to Lotor, making a sound somewhere between a purr and a hum. “You must be exhausted from your travels. Would you prefer to rest a little? I would love to hear your story of the vampire if you’d like to tell it, but don’t feel obliged, Lotor.”

Lotor chuckled and reached out a hand to stroke Sendak's head. "It's alright. Only one story to go." He set his lute aside and took a sip from his waterskin to wet his throat. "I ate on my way up, so I'm not even hungry. I'll be okay." He set his waterskin aside again and picked up his instrument, now using another minor chord pattern to set a somewhat eerie and ominous tone. 

"This last tale began when a young human man in the trade-town my bardic college is located in came knocking at our door, asking for help. His lover, a young elven man, went mysteriously missing in the middle of the night while his human lover slept. The human tried to get the attention of the city guard, but after a brief sweep of the house, the guard had proclaimed that the elf must have run away, and that was that.

"Of course, the young man could not accept this, so he came to our doorstep and begged our help, knowing that the magic of bards can unravel many mysteries... and, likely, that we are easily persuaded by a compelling love story." His performance persona cracked for a moment as he let another little chuckle slip at the truth of his own words. Resuming his serious tone, he continued, "I had the least going on, since I was planning to leave soon anyway, so I took up the quest to determine what had happened. I also brought along a few apprentices, knowing that their diverse skills could help me and the experience could help them. Under my guidance, they managed to find the right combination of spells and techniques to determine that the elf had been kidnapped by a vampire.

"With this knowledge and the human's description, I used a scrying orb to determine the missing lover's location. I went with only one other master bard; the fight was too dangerous for the apprentices but likely simple enough for even a single master, so with two of us, we knew that we could watch each other's backs. Using stealth and strategy, we caught the vampire unaware, and it was over within seconds.

"We woke the young elf from his enthralled state and ensured that he was unhurt and of sound mind, if a bit shaken. We then brought him back to the bardic college, reuniting him with his human lover. They both thanked us and told us that they wished they could offer something for our services, but we had taken some treasure from the vampire's lair, and we reassured them that was more than enough for us. We were simply glad that they were safe and together again." He ended the accompaniment on a major chord, symbolizing the satisfying and happy ending, and he smiled to himself. 

"So then, Sendak, what do you think? Which of these stories does not fit anywhere within the few weeks since I last saw you? After all, there is simply no way I could have attended the royal wedding  _ and _ done all three of these other things within such a short span of time." He cracked an amused smile. "Even  _ I _ do not keep to such a busy schedule." He started to put away his lute, then paused as he decided to give Sendak a little help in his guessing. "And before you decide you're so certain, bear in mind that I did not say that the 'false' story never happened at  _ all, _ simply not quite as I told it and not within the time period between when I last visited and today." He gave him a knowing smile.

Sendak chuckled. “You have become quite like a dragon yourself since we met. My kind tend to enjoy riddles for the simple pleasure of twisting their words to make people believe they mean one thing when, in fact, they mean another.” He smirked at Lotor. “Are you certain you don’t have a dragon ancestor? Or perhaps fey?”

Lotor stroked Sendak's head again. "Many elves have a fey ancestor within several generations, so I would not be surprised. You're dodging the question though, darling. This really isn't so much a  _ riddle _ as a test of your insight. Which story lacks the ring of truth? The fabrication, though based on a real event in my past,  _ does _ have some significant changes, I can assure you."

Sendak leaned into his touch and hummed thoughtfully. “You smell of the ocean but I know you to be clever. You knew that if you wanted to fool a dragon, you’d have to fool all my senses. You brought that pendant to mask the fact that you don’t smell of the sea, little elf.” He took a deep breath, scenting him. “The pirate story is false.”

Lotor laughed warmly. "As clever as always, O Wise One," he said with a bit of teasing but without any resentment. "You are correct, although you have the cause and effect backwards. I brought the pendant for exactly the reasons I gave earlier, no more. It was the pendant itself that reminded me of my past experience with pirates and inspired me to spin a yarn loosely based on those memories." He shook his head, honestly impressed. "I expected that if you figured it out, you would rightly call me out on how unrealistic it would be for me to have time for such an operation  _ and _ attending the royal wedding  _ and _ spending some time at the school as I said within just a few weeks."

Sendak looked at him and his full attention was as piercing as ever. “You’ve done more in less time, Lotor. If I recall correctly you managed to convince a dragon to cease his raids on farms in a mere few hours. Who knows what you could do in a day let alone a week?” His tone was equally teasing but Lotor could tell that he wasn’t entirely joking.

"Ah, well..." Lotor laughed again, more heartily this time. "Fair enough. In reality, however, that mission took me over half a year to complete." His smile faded as he remembered the reality of that. "In truth, it was... a less entertaining and heroic story, I'm afraid. The made-up version I just gave you is more palatable, to say the least."

“You do not have to tell me of it if you do not want to, but I doubt there’s anything you could say that would shock me. I’ve lived a very long time, little elf.” Lotor could see in his eyes that he meant it.

Lotor took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh. "I think... I will tell the story. Just let me get more comfortable first." He changed his position, shoving his stuff to the side and sitting sideways so that he could lean against Sendak's body and lay his head on him. His legs were tucked one-under-the-other to his side in a somewhat feminine position, as if he'd been kneeling and had shifted to the side off of his legs until he was sitting on the ground instead.

Now that he could lean better against Sendak and relax more, he let his mind wander back into his memories. "I was a good bit younger then. By elf standards, I am still a young man, but at that time, I was not even considered a full adult according to the strict traditions of my father's society. As far as my college was concerned, however, I was plenty old enough to make decisions for myself, and I had already completed my training and had become a full bard, though not a master bard yet."

He stared off into the gently rolling dunes of treasure that made up Sendak's hoard, and his eyes grew unfocused until he was simply staring at a golden blur. "Pirates have always been a problem, and I am sure they always will be. But there was one fleet in particular that was a massive problem, since anytime one of their ships was caught and the crew was arrested, more members of the operation would resume in yet another. There was no way to know how many people there were or where their true base of operations was located, so..." He took another steading breath. "I volunteered to go undercover."

Sendak made a rumbling sound deep in his throat. “That sounds very dangerous. Your college approved this mission? How did you infiltrate the pirates?” There was something a lot like concern in Sendak’s eyes as he curled up around Lotor.

"They... were hesitant," Lotor admitted. "But it needed to be done. We had no better way to ensure that we could finally uproot the whole operation, and people's lives were at stake. The fleet dealt in trafficking sentients, among other crimes. When it came to taking them down, no risk was too high." 

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It took some work to secure my undercover identity and to insert myself into a position where the fleet would want to hire me. I then had to cooperate and obey, which was the hardest part. I felt complicit in their evil acts, but..." He shook his head. "I took comfort in sending messages to the others in our counter-operation and receiving messages in return that the people I had to participate in trafficking were now freed. I knew that my presence on that ship and my ability to report its movements and operations to the others was the only way to save those people, but..." He trailed off, remembering the guilt he had felt every single day there. 

"After nearly eight months of this, I was finally allowed into the true base of operations for the pirates, and I immediately reported it back. We coordinated an attack from both inside and out, and we took out the entire pirate fleet in an afternoon. A few stray ships were left scattered amongst the sea, but the core leadership had been arrested or killed, and those remaining ships were taken out soon after. 

"In the wake of this, those whom I had worked with on our counter-operation wanted to give me credit and praise for my work, but I asked to not be named as the person who had been on the inside. It was not a glorious or heroic job, simply... a necessary evil."

Sendak was silent for a moment as he looked at Lotor, his expression unreadable. When he spoke it was softly, meeting Lotor’s eyes. “Having the courage to do what is necessary is heroic in its own right. You saved countless lives. Glory is a very fickle thing, there and gone in an instant, but those you saved will be forever grateful.”

Sendak shifted slightly, lifting his head to better look at Lotor. “I find it quite fascinating, the way your people treat right and wrong, pretending that a thing has to be one or the other. The world does not exist in absolutes. Sometimes things aren’t right or wrong, to my kind things just  _ are _ , but if you want my honest opinion on your mission I’d say that you did the right thing.”

Lotor relaxed a little and managed a weak smile. "Thank you. It... it means something, hearing your perspective on this. I know you have experience beyond what I could even imagine and the wisdom to go with it." He sat up a little to stroke Sendak's head again, letting the texture of the dragon's scales under his palm soothe himself more than Sendak. "It's easy to reason myself into understanding why it was probably the right decision. It's another thing entirely to  _ believe _ that I made the best possible set of choices."

Sendak leaned into Lotor’s touch and purred lightly. “Nobody makes the best choice each time, little elf, but you did what was necessary and you lived. There isn’t much else to ask for in the end. Nobody will tell you if you made the right choice, that is for you to decide.”

Lotor shifted himself over to the side until he was leaning against Sendak's head instead. He ran his hand over the dragon's snout in small strokes. "You're right, I know." He continued to stroke, and each pass of his hand was a little slower than the one before. "So many think that being a bard is a very glamorous job, full of music and parties and pretty magic light shows. There's a lot more to it than that. Sometimes, being the diplomat and the peacekeeper is a more dangerous job than being a fighter in an all-out war."

Sendak placed his head partially on Lotor’s lap. His eyes closed with Lotor’s gentle caresses and his soft purrs filled the space. “That fact has always been true, Lotor,” he said. “Nothing will make people want to fight more than telling them not to. Anyone can start a war, but it takes skill to end it and even more skill to never let it happen in the first place.”

"Thank you." Lotor smiled gratefully. "It's good to have someone who understands." Lotor then reached into the stacks of pillows and blankets and other soft things in the nest and changed the configuration of them a little to prop himself up. He was as much laying  _ over _ Sendak's head as being supported by the pillows, and his slightly bent-over position was a little awkward, but it was worth it as he laid his head down on Sendak's snout, just below and between his eyes. The scales were warm and smooth against his cheek, and he felt suddenly aware of just how  _ tired _ he actually was after his long hike here.

“You  _ are _ exhausted, aren’t you?” Sendak’s voice was soft, as much gentle teasing in it as concern. “You should rest. Lay down, little elf, I’ll watch over you.” He nudged Lotor gently, coaxing him into finding a more comfortable position.

"Hmm? I'm good..." Lotor tried to settle back into the same position, but he knew Sendak had a point, so he reluctantly sat up. He shifted himself over until he was curled up in the curve of Sendak's neck with his back pressed up against his scales. "I can't go to sleep yet," he protested, though it was token at best at this point. He could barely keep his eyes open. "I still... we haven't fucked yet..." He let out a big yawn.

Sendak’s wing unfurled and draped itself over them, his breath heating the small space quickly to a comfortable warmth. “I enjoy your company, Lotor, it doesn’t matter how we spend our time together. Sleep, you’re safe here.” He could feel the way Sendak curled up around him with the rest of his body.

Lotor relaxed more in the familiar warmth and darkness, and he felt the tension of a long day's hike slowly drain out of his muscles as he settled into the nest's cushions. "Morning, then," he muttered sleepily as he closed his eyes. "Good night." Within just seconds more, he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke to the pleasant warmth of Sendak still curled around him, shielding him with his wing. His eyes were closed and Lotor could feel his even breaths making his chest rise and fall. Even in the near darkness, his scales gleamed with the subtle movement of his body.

Lotor laid still for a bit and enjoyed the calm and dark as he woke up slowly and leisurely. After a while, he crawled over to Sendak's snout and started stroking his scales the way he had last night. "Good morning, Sendak."

Sendak’s eyes opened slowly, the slitted pupil focusing on Lotor before he hummed softly. “Good morning, Lotor. Are you rested?” He pulled his wing back slightly, letting more light into the space.

"Mmhmm." Lotor continued to stroke his scales. The texture was always mesmerizing to him, not quite like anything else he'd ever felt. He looked into Sendak's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

“Of course,” he said and blinked slowly, as if he’d slept deeply as well. “When do you have to leave, little elf?” He leaned into Lotor’s touch and closed his eyes, purring lightly.

"I've cleared time for a few days' visit, unless you want me to leave sooner." He leaned down to kiss the spot he'd been stroking. "We always seem to run out of time for everything we want to say and do, so I tried to give myself room for a longer visit this time around."

Sendak released a pleased hum. “And what will your company cost me, Lotor of Daibazaal?” he asked with a teasing tone, rubbing the side of his head against Lotor’s thigh affectionately. “Riches? Power? Something else? Surely there is something you seek.” Sendak’s smirk was full of mischief as it was whenever he pretended to barter for Lotor’s time.

Lotor chuckled, amused and hopelessly charmed by Sendak's playful antics. "Nothing so simple as that. I am but a simple bard. I deal in the business of entertainment, and pleasure is the currency of choice for all of my trades." He ran his hand along the side of Sendak's head now, stroking across the scales and to the spines coming out from his jawline. "Of course," Lotor continued, "pleasure comes in many forms, not simply the obvious. I enjoy a good fuck as much as the next bard, but also..." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "...you bring me many types of pleasure, my sweet dragon, from the pleasure of feeling warm and safe to the pleasure of hearing interesting stories to the simple, tactile pleasure of running my hands over your scales." He pressed another kiss to Sendak's smooth scales.

Sendak looked at him, that mischief still in his eyes. “Then your price is one I will pay gladly and with interest. Though there must be something you want. Or do you only take that which is given freely?” It was strange to think that he’d ever been nervous around Sendak, especially now with his teasing tone and affectionate gaze.

Lotor shook his head and smiled. "I'm not after anything in particular, and you know that. If you want to give me a gift, I would be honored to accept it, but I sincerely have no such expectations."

Sendak chuckled. “Months of visits, and still the only request you’ve made is that I abstain from taking your people’s farm animals. Not even a request to take a ring from my hoard. You certainly are different than any elf I’ve ever met. I suppose that’s why I enjoy your company so much.” He rubbed his head on Lotor’s side again. “Is there anything you wish to do today, or shall we laze about?”

"Mmm..." Lotor thought about it, still just petting Sendak as he considered his options. He wanted to have some  _ fun, _ but... well, he could stay for a few days this time, so there was no rush, and this was very nice, just sitting together like this. "Lazing about sounds like one of the best ideas I've heard all year." He gave Sendak a kiss on the side of his head. "And perhaps later, we could go out for a walk with you in your elven form."  _ Or for a flight, _ Lotor's mind supplied, but  _ that _ was no small favor to ask, and he wasn't sure if he should voice it. He knew Sendak would likely be alright with it, but still, he didn't want to seem like he only wanted to be around Sendak because he was a powerful dragon. He genuinely just... liked being with him. It wasn't about the livestock or the deal anymore, nor was it about any other benefit he could gain. He really saw Sendak as a friend (with benefits, of course) at this point, and he hoped Sendak felt the same way.

“Alright. We’ll go out, though I think we can do better than a walk.” He looked at Lotor suggestively and then nudged him into laying back. “Relax for now, Lotor, later we will explore the mountains.” 

He took a deep breath and his nostrils flared the way they did when he scented Lotor. “You smell of adventure, you know? Of places all across the continent. I wonder... have you ever encountered another dragon in your travels?”

Lotor frowned a little. "A few times, for specific quests to root out ones that were harassing local populations. They were all young ones, and I simply scared them off when I could." He winced as he remembered one that was more stubborn, all the way to the point where... well, it didn't end well for the young dragon. "Perhaps I could have handled some of those encounters better, but they were difficult to reason with, and some attempts at negotiation proved to be utterly impossible. Young dragons are so... different, so single mindedly focused on their little lairs and on gathering whatever they can at any cost."

Sendak hummed. “Yes, young dragons are... difficult. The problem stems from the fact that they are children with enough power to terrorize entire villages and that dragons are loners by nature. We do not care for our young the way others do, often leaving them unchecked because what they have in power they lack in wisdom. The reason our species is known to be cunning is mostly because the ones that are not die young and wisdom comes with age. If you live to be thousands of years old, you’re bound to know many things. Young dragons know only greed and territory.” He looked at Lotor curiously. “Did you seek it out or were you ambushed?”

Lotor grimaced. "That one? I accepted a quest to make it stop terrorizing the region it was in. I fought it a few times throughout the region, but it refused to leave. Finally, I found its lair and fought it one last time. It stayed instead of fleeing, so..." He couldn't finish his sentence. What had once been one of his proudest moments as a young bard now seemed unnecessarily cruel. He knew he had to get it to stop terrorizing the people at any cost, but now he thought that he should never have celebrated his victory. The thought that the monster he'd slain could've grown up to be like Sendak was... sobering.

Sendak was silent for a moment and then nuzzled against Lotor’s side again. “Sometimes such things are inevitable. If you hadn’t done it, the dragon would’ve caused more harm and eventually someone would’ve come along to kill it. If it valued its life more than its stubborn pride it would’ve fled, but it chose not to. It would’ve only caused more trouble if it had survived longer. Some dragons are vicious and cruel and they only grow more so with age.”

Lotor nodded, and he felt relieved that Sendak didn't seem to judge or fear him after that confession. It was something he'd never felt  _ bad _ for before until now, thinking about it from a different angle. Still, knowing that Sendak wasn't upset about it helped. "I suppose so. I... well, I did what the people needed." He leaned over to press another kiss to Sendak's scales. "I am very glad that you are much more reasonable than that. I'm glad I met you."

Sendak chuckled. “I’m much more reasonable because I’m much older, but I do believe that I never showcased such recklessness, even in younger years. Though I am curious about how powerful my little bard is.” The familiar teasing lilt entered his voice. “Did you fight that dragon all on your own? How long ago was it?”

"Hmm..." Lotor thought back, trying to calculate how long ago it must have been. "It was not that long after I became a full bard, perhaps only a decade or so. I graduated young, only 72 years old, which means that I must have been... ah, definitely under 100, and most likely under 90, so that would've been at least 50 years ago."

Sendak looked slightly impressed. “Such a powerful little thing. It seems my bard has always been able to handle himself.” He purred and nuzzled Lotor’s side. “In all honesty, it makes me quite... relieved to hear that. I worry about you sometimes. Your work puts you into a lot of danger and I worry that one day you will not return.” He shifted almost imperceptibly, as if he wanted to shield Lotor.

Lotor bent over to give Sendak's head a little hug, awkward as the angle was. "Sometimes I wonder how I survived to this point, honestly. I was a little reckless, especially in my journeyman years when I was trying to prove myself and become a full bard. I've had a few close calls, but I learned my lesson. I use a little more caution now when facing the unknown."

Sendak seemed amused by his assessment.  _ “A little more caution? _ Is that so? I believe you walked into a dragon’s lair but a few months ago with nothing but your wit, your magic, and a pretty necklace to protect yourself.” He shifted his head slightly, facing Lotor and nuzzling affectionately against his chest. “You’re not cautious, my little elf, you’re lucky.”

Lotor chuckled. "Now, now, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. If you had attacked me, I would have been able to get away." He ran one thumb over the scales just below Sendak's eye. "The difference is that back then, I didn't have such spells, so I was relying mostly on my quick feet to carry me away from anything too difficult for me to handle."

Sendak leaned into the touch and purred softly. “More bravery than sense. I can relate somewhat. I’m glad that your adventures didn’t lead you to a premature death. I’m glad you walked into my lair, my little elf, it would have been a terrible loss to never have met you.”

"Perhaps, but it's a loss you never would've felt," Lotor pointed out. "Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if certain people had made other choices, or if I had made other choices... the people I could've met, the places I could've gone..."

He stared off at the wall, feeling his eyes start to unfocus, but then he shook his head to dismiss those thoughts. "It's far too easy to get wrapped up in very existential thoughts, but those belong to cloudy days and clear nights. It's a lovely morning, and semi-immortal as you may be, I am but a poor mortal with basic needs like food and a minimum of exercise." He pressed another kiss to Sendak's head, then gently pushed at him to get off his lap.

Sendak chuckled softly and lifted his head, releasing Lotor. “As you wish, my elf. What would you like to do? Would you like to hunt for something to eat?” Sendak began stretching out to stand from his position, spreading his massive wings and shaking them out. “Or would you prefer to simply go for a walk? Or perhaps something else?”

Lotor watched him unfurl his wings, admiring the power and elegance in every motion. It took him a moment for his mind to catch up. "Ah, well... perhaps some hunting would be helpful. I do have trail rations, but fresh food is always more pleasant. I could also gather some plants and berries." Again, the thought of flying with Sendak popped into his mind. "Perhaps an aerial overview would help me pick out where to hunt and gather. But, ah, you don't have to do anything for that. I  _ can _ use a spell to temporarily shapeshift." It wouldn't be the same, but at least flying  _ with _ Sendak would still certainly be a memorable experience.

Sendak hummed and studied Lotor with his intense gaze. “I do not mean to dismiss your abilities but any form you could take would likely be pushed out of the sky if you got too close to me. Dragons are quite dangerous by simple proximity when you have less mass than them, my little elf.” He smirked. “There are certainly better ways to fly with a dragon and if you can shapeshift I know you won’t fall to your death if you do not manage to hold on.”

Lotor blushed a little. "I mean, if you're  _ offering, _ then I certainly wouldn't decline." He knew he was likely more transparent than fine glass, but he was still at least trying to maintain a little dignity and tact. "I just wouldn't want you to feel compelled to or like I required that from you."

Sendak closed his eyes and brushed the tip of his snout over Lotor’s forehead affectionately. “Such things should never be asked of any dragon but if we offer them they are a gift, never payment.”

Lotor exhaled slowly as the reality of Sendak's offer sank in. "Then I would be absolutely  _ honored _ to accept," he replied, his voice hushed with awe. "I would love to fly with you, Sendak."

Sendak gave him a pleased smile. “Then fasten your coat, my little elf, and promise to hold on.” He lowered his right wing and bent down to give Lotor the opportunity to climb onto his back with relative ease.

Lotor did as instructed, putting on his coat and boots before carefully climbing on. It was strange to feel the leathery, scale-less skin of Sendak's wing as he climbed up, so different from the hard scales nearly everywhere else. As Lotor settled onto his back just below his shoulders, he could see that the scales here were larger and harder than anywhere else, and they were easy to hold onto. "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

Sendak glanced back at him one last time before fully unfurling his wings and beating them, the powerful muscles in his back tensing as he gracefully took to the air. The cavern was large enough that Sendak could fly around it comfortably, as was the tunnel leading into it, but the stone still felt dangerously close as Sendak flew out into the sunlight. The cold air rushed through Lotor’s hair, piercing through his clothes despite the layers as Sendak gained height. He realized why Sendak had insisted on a coat. After a while, seemingly satisfied with the altitude, Sendak spread his wings wide, only lightly beating them as he silently glided through the air, the world passing beneath them.

Lotor felt thrilled in a way he never had before, holding onto Sendak's scales as tightly as he could while still leaning over to look down. He'd used spells to fly before, but never like  _ this. _ Sendak was up above the reach of any levitation spell, any simple flight spell, any body-alteration spell or even shapeshifting spell. The birds themselves hardly dared to fly this high. It was just open sky above and all the world below.  _ It's beautiful, _ Lotor said to Sendak by way of a minor telepathy spell. He knew that no amount of shouting would work with the wind rushing past, but that was alright. It was a truly spectacular sight, and it was well worth the chill of the wind.

He felt Sendak’s deep voice in the back of his head, his amusement carrying on his tone.  _ It’s quite lovely, isn’t it? _ There was such a casual grace with which Sendak flew, strange to see in a creature of his size. He barely moved his wings to glide through the air.  _ Where do you wish to go, Lotor? _

Lotor looked over the land far below, seeing familiar territory from above for the first time. He spotted a pond he remembered from his youth, though it'd been so long ago that his memory of it was more like a dream.  _ Down there, to the pond. I'd like to see it again. _

He could tell Sendak was smiling as he replied.  _ Certainly, little one. _ He gently glided downwards in large circles, the air growing warmer as they got closer to the ground, the body of water glittering from the sunlight. Before Lotor knew it Sendak was setting down on the edge of the pond, frightening a few fish as he landed and shook out his wings.

Lotor eased himself off of Sendak's back, sliding down onto the ground. He walked around toward the edge of the pond, then looked over to give Sendak a bright smile. "That was...  _ exhilarating. _ I've never experienced anything like it in my life!" He laughed a little, still overwhelmed by the experience. "Thank you."

Sendak looked at him with unmistakable fondness and shifted into his elven form, wearing clothes that shimmered in the same tone as his scales. He walked up to Lotor and gently cupped his jaw, tilting his head upward and fixing him with his gaze, those draconic eyes focused completely on Lotor. “You’re welcome, Lotor of Daibazaal. It was my pleasure,” he said and kissed him slowly.

Lotor's heart seemed to skip a beat, as it always did when Sendak surprised him with a romantic gesture like this. He moaned against Sendak's lips and looped his arms around the back of his neck, tangling his fingers into the soft hair of this form and gently pulling him down to deepen the kiss. The feeling of Sendak's lips against his was a tingle like magic on his skin, and the warm and energetic feeling in his chest felt the same — it was similar to when he cast a spell using his music and felt the power filling and flowing through him. It felt almost indescribably good.

Sendak smiled against his lips and pulled back enough to whisper against his skin, his hand still on Lotor’s jaw. “Eager today, are we?” He kissed him again, leaving a trail along his jawline. “You’re such a pretty little thing. I’ve missed you, I must admit. It can get a bit dull without company, especially such exquisite company as yours.”

Lotor tilted his head, exposing more of his skin for Sendak's affections. "I've missed you too. Even with such a busy and rather exciting lifestyle and plenty of friends and colleagues to spend my time with, I still find myself wishing for your company in particular."

He almost said something more, then changed his mind, then changed it again and decided to confess, "I haven't even slept with another since our first time together. Whenever someone expresses interest in me and I start to entertain the thought, my fantasies instead always wander back to what I'd like to do with you on my next visit."

Sendak paused and looked at him, smiling as he tucked a strand of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “I am honored. You have to tell me about these fantasies so that we may entertain them together.” He brushed his lips over Lotor’s cheek and gently took his hand, leading him to a patch of soft grass next to sun-warmed rocks and sitting down. “I’ve grown very fond of you,” he said and gently pulled Lotor down to sit next to him.

"I can say the same for you." Lotor settled in next to him, leaning over to lay his head on Sendak's shoulder. "The sex is nice, but this is just as pleasant. I enjoy your company."

Sendak wrapped his arm around him and turned his head to kiss Lotor’s temple. “The feeling is mutual. It feels as though I hadn’t truly spoken to anyone in centuries before you came along.”

He looked at the clear water of the pond and then back at Lotor with that intense gaze. “It’s quite beautiful. You said you used to come here?”

"Mm, yes." Lotor caught his gaze, then looked out over the water, watching the sunlight sparkle on it. "When I was an adolescent, I wandered away from my town often, and this was one of my favorite places to go. I haven't been here since I left my childhood home a very long time ago."

Sendak was silent for a moment, looking out at the water and tracing idle circles on Lotor’s shoulder with his thumb. “What was it like?” he asked finally. “Did you come here alone? I’ve never asked why you left. Was there a reason other than boredom?”

Lotor was silent for a moment as he thought about how to answer. "It was fine, I suppose. I was always a little different. Among elves, the Galra tribe is unusually warlike and aggressive, almost wild by comparison to the refined high elves in the great cities. My mother was a high elf, and even without being raised by her, I seem to have picked up her people's mannerisms and tendencies, not to mention her body type. I'm not as tall or strong as the Galra elves, which was fine." He sighed as he thought back on those days. "I was never really harassed or anything beyond a little teasing and needling to get me to put out more effort. It just didn't matter how hard I tried, I could never be as strong as them. I eventually gave up and turned to my books and my lute, trying to hone my music and magic until I was old enough to go to the bardic college. It was fine, just... lonely, I suppose."

Sendak studied him with a thoughtful expression. “I never truly understood loneliness. Not until I met you, that is. Dragons are... lonesome creatures. It’s in our nature. I was never bothered by it before but now I... long for company. Sometimes, at least. So I believe I understand, in a way.” He gave Lotor a teasing smirk. “Besides, I believe you look perfect and I think your music is enchanting.”

Lotor laughed and turned his face into Sendak's neck to hide his blush. "Between the two of us, you're the more amazing one. You're so powerful and extraordinary and yet also so reasonable and  _ good." _

Sendak chuckled and stroked Lotor’s hair. “I am a terribly selfish creature in all honesty. I’d hesitate to call myself  _ good _ just because I do not actively seek to cause chaos and destruction. You actively seek to help people.  _ That _ is good, Lotor.”

"Well..." Lotor settled more into Sendak's embrace, letting the warm air and soft sounds of the forest around them lull him into a very relaxed state. "I can't speak to your actions in general, but I know you're good to me."

He could hear the smile in Sendak’s voice when he spoke. “I suppose that’s true,” he said. “Though that is also for terribly selfish reasons, I assure you.” He gently stroked Lotor’s back in soothing circles. “You’re quite beautiful when you smile.”

Lotor blushed even more, but he pulled back enough to look into Sendak's eyes. "And I feel that I haven't said this enough, but you really are the most handsome and extraordinary being I've ever had the pleasure to spend time with."

Sendak cupped Lotor’s jaw and guided him up into a kiss. “The pleasure is mine, my little bard,” he said and smiled.

He glanced over at the water, the sunlight dancing on the ripples. “Did you ever bathe here?” he asked, looking at Lotor suggestively.

"I did..." Lotor answered slowly, looking over at Sendak to try to figure out what he was insinuating. "Why do you ask? Would you like to go for a swim with me?"

Sendak smiled innocently. “Perhaps...” He ran his hand slowly down Lotor’s side. “If you’d like that. The water looks quite refreshing.”

Lotor brought his hand down to Sendak's thigh and ran it slowly down towards his knee and then back up again. "It does indeed..." He gave him a kiss on the cheek before carefully pulling away to stand up. He then bent over to start unlacing his boots, purposely facing away from Sendak to give him a better view of his ass.

Sendak hummed appreciatively. “You look quite lovely like this, Lotor,” he said. He could feel Sendak’s gaze like a physical touch. “Though you would look much prettier with nothing on...”

Lotor slipped off his boots, stood up again, and cast Sendak a salacious look over his shoulder. "That's the idea." He then unfastened his coat and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground as he started on the laces of his tunic. All the while, he continued to face the water — he'd undressed for Sendak several times before, but never facing away like this, and he wanted to experiment with teasing him a little.

Sendak hummed. “Go on, then. Let me look at you.” His voice was closer than before and suddenly Lotor felt his warm hands on his hips. “Or would you like me to help?” he whispered into his ear, his fingers playing with the hem of Lotor’s tunic.

Lotor shivered a little from pure excitement and anticipation. He continued to look straight ahead at the water, not wanting to spoil this little game. "Go ahead then," he said as casually as he could, though the strain in his voice belied his nonchalant tone. "Undress me."

Sendak nuzzled Lotor’s neck. “As you wish,” he said and nipped at Lotor’s ear. His hands moved up his sides. He finished unlacing the top of Lotor’s tunic before slowly pulling it over his head and wrapping his arms around him again after letting it fall to the floor along with the coat. “Like that?” he whispered into Lotor’s ear, running his hands over his skin.

_ "Exactly _ like that," Lotor breathed. He put his hands over Sendak's and guided them to the laces of his trousers next. "These too..." he said playfully.

Sendak chuckled and mouthed at Lotor’s neck. “You are delicious,” he whispered against his skin. “I could touch you like this for hours...” He slowly brought his hand up to Lotor’s chest as his other hand plunged beneath the hem of Lotor’s trousers, cupping his ass as he held him in place. “You have so much fire in you, it’s surprising you aren’t a dragon yourself,” he said and gave Lotor’s nipple a sharp but playful pinch.

Lotor gasped and whimpered a little, leaning into Sendak's touch. "Ah, well... I've always liked to play with fire, so to speak," he said as composedly as he could manage while Sendak was rapidly rendering him breathless.

Sendak nuzzled the side of his neck affectionately and left a few playful bites in his wake. “Is that so?” he asked as he tugged the hem of Lotor’s trousers over his ass, exposing it before giving it a proper squeeze. “You’re lucky I do too, otherwise you would be far too dangerous for me.”

"Me? Dangerous?" Lotor chuckled and finally looked back over his shoulder to catch Sendak's eye and to give him a kiss. "Never to you."

Sendak smiled and left a gentle peck on Lotor’s cheek. “I know, Lotor,” he said quietly. He pulled Lotor’s trousers the rest of the way off, slowly but firmly, and then turned Lotor around to face him, smoothing a hand over his hair and cupping his cheek.

Lotor rose up on his toes to give Sendak a kiss. He let his lips linger over Sendak's for a moment, then rocked back onto his heels and smiled up at him suggestively. "Ready for a swim?"

Sendak smirked and before Lotor knew it he was getting picked up and tossed over Sendak’s shoulder, Sendak’s clothes magically disappearing mid-stride as he jumped into the water, laughing as he held on to Lotor.

Lotor yelped in surprise, and he struggled lightly against Sendak's grip. He was laughing before they even hit the water, and he narrowly avoided inhaling any as it splashed over him. "Gods, Sendak!" He tried again to pull away, playfully pushing against his shoulder.

Sendak slapped his ass playfully and laughed at Lotor’s tone before slipping him off his shoulder and into his arms in one smooth motion. “What is it?” he asked innocently, the smirk on his face anything but.

"You're a menace," Lotor teased, saying the words with a fond tone of voice like a compliment. He looped his arms around the back of Sendak's neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

Sendak smiled against his lips and kissed him back, tangling his hand in Lotor’s hair and pulling him closer. After a few moments he pulled back enough to meet his eyes. “Likewise, my little elf,” he said softly.

_ "Your _ little elf?" Lotor asked. He aimed for a teasing tone, but it came out breathless and soft instead. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he couldn't quite hold back a little smile. "Is that so?"

Sendak traced the lines of Lotor’s face with the back of his finger and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Perhaps...” he said with a small smile, his voice a little thoughtful. “Am I not  _ your _ dragon, in a way?”

Lotor's smile grew. "I suppose so. You're certainly my friend." His smile became a smirk as he let a hand wander down Sendak's back to his ass, lightly squeezing it. "With certain  _ benefits, _ of course."

Sendak chuckled and nipped at Lotor’s ear. “And you call  _ me _ a menace,” he whispered, letting his own hand trail down Lotor’s side slowly. His gaze ran over Lotor’s body like a physical touch. “You’re so pretty like this,” he said and squeezed Lotor’s ass in turn.

"Am I?" Lotor laughed, delighted. "Thank you. I think you look glorious in every form. There's something so awe-inspiring and magnificent about your natural form, but this..." He ran his hands over the thick muscles of Sendak's chest. "This form is a work of art. A very sexy work of art."

Sendak smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Lotor’s forehead. “I’m glad you like it. I made this one with you in mind, the first time I did. How it would feel to hold you and have my way with you. How you would like it. I’m glad I succeeded in making something to your tastes after you satisfied mine so thoroughly.”

Lotor smirked as he let his hands continue to wander, taking in every little detail of Sendak's form. "It's wonderful. You make for a  _ very _ handsome elf, the most handsome I've ever had the pleasure to touch like this." A thought then crossed his mind, and he looked up into Sendak's eyes again. "That being said, you  _ could _ always consider having some draconic features in this form, too. Like Dragonborn hybrids, but less extreme. It could be interesting to try, if it's all the same to you."

Sendak hummed, his smirk widening. “An interesting thought... perhaps next time, my elf, so that you have something to look forward to.” He shifted Lotor so that they were facing each other and ran both his hands down his sides and pulled him close. “Anything else you’d like?” He asked with a smirk.

"Only whatever you want to give me." Lotor brought his hands to Sendak's shoulders to pull him a little closer. "I don't mind a few surprises here and there."

Sendak tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Alright,” he said, his smile softer than before. “I’ll be sure to surprise you more often.” He left little kisses along Lotor’s jawline, nuzzling his skin. “Do you want me to help you dry off, Lotor?” he whispered into his ear, still holding him close.

A strange little feeling filled Lotor's chest. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it had something to do with the gentleness in Sendak's voice and kisses. He leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and closeness. "Yes," he murmured, no louder than Sendak's whisper. "Let's sit on the shore for a while."

Sendak smiled and half-carried him to shore, laying him on a sun-warmed rock and stretching out next to him. He ran his hand over Lotor’s body, the water disappearing from his skin and a casual display of magic.

Lotor chuckled. "Trying to impress me, hmm?" he teased, but he was perfectly content to just stretch out and soak in the sunlight. "Gods, this has been just the loveliest morning I've had in ages, maybe the best morning ever."

“It’s quite lovely,” Sendak said, his magic still gently drying Lotor and warming him. “You have wonderful taste in beautiful locations. Are there any other such places you know of?”

"Mm... not nearby, I'm afraid." Lotor rolled onto his side to cuddle up with Sendak. "I had a few other spots that were special to me, but they were small and hidden where I could be away from the world and lose myself in my books. Since I left home, however, I've found many places that are absolutely lovely. Perhaps we should go on a longer flight sometime to tour the region."

“Perhaps...” he said, smiling. “I think I would enjoy that.” He shifted slightly, looking at Lotor thoughtfully. He stroked Lotor’s cheekbone with the back of his fingers. “I want to give you something.”

Lotor perked up at that, lifting his head to look at Sendak. "Really? What is it?"

Sendak opened his hand to reveal a gleaming scale, black as night and purple where the sun hit it, making it shimmer beautifully. It was clearly one of Sendak’s delicate scales. “A small token of my favor,” he said and presented it to him.

Lotor sat up, surprised and in awe as he looked at the delicate scale. "Sendak, I..." He picked it up gingerly, as if it were made of glass rather than one of the hardest substances known in the world. The light danced over its surface as he tilted it one way and then the other. "I'm honored. Thank you."

Sendak held Lotor’s hand in both of his and gently closed Lotor’s fingers over the scale. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted you to have something of mine,” he said and traced idle circles on Lotor’s hand with his thumbs. “It should also deter any other dragons from threatening you if your current scent doesn’t already discourage them enough.” He smirked slightly and pressed a kiss to Lotor’s knuckles.

Lotor leaned forward to kiss Sendak's cheek. "Thank you. It's perfect." He then turned slightly so that he could lay his head on Sendak's shoulder. "I'm quite attached to you. I like the idea of having no other dragon even try to mess with me. Perhaps the first dragon I've ever slept with will also be the last."

Sendak nuzzled the side of his head and left a kiss on top of it. “Is that so?” he said and Lotor could hear the pleased smirk he probably had on his face. “I can’t deny liking the idea of having you all to myself. I’m quite attached to you as well, Lotor.” As he spoke he wrapped his arm around Lotor’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

Lotor chuckled. "Maybe not  _ all _ to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain, after all," he said teasingly. "The other bards will notice eventually that I'm not sleeping around anymore, and I'll have to explain myself. I might need to hook up with someone soon just to waylay their suspicions." He looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of Sendak's reaction to his joking comments.

Sendak stroked his hair and laughed softly. “Perhaps you could persuade them that you slept with a handsome man by a lake... or I could turn into someone else to maintain your illustrious status.” He smirked and lowered his voice. “We can’t have people thinking you’ve lost your touch, my beautiful little elf, such a thing would be insulting to your talents.”

"So  _ devious." _ Lotor was grinning now. "Are you that motivated to keep me all for yourself? I admire your dedication."

Sendak hummed and gently grabbed Lotor’s chin, meeting his eyes with his intense gaze. “I would never stop you from seeking additional attention, I just wish to make sure there are... options,” he said with a smirk. “And perhaps I am determined. Can you truly blame me?”

Lotor's heart beat a little faster as he looked into Sendak's eyes. "Of course I don't blame you," he answered in a soft voice. "I... appreciate the attention. You're the only one I really feel drawn to for now anyways." He took Sendak's other hand and squeezed it gently. "I tend to have a rather singular focus when I am truly very attracted to a person. I'm not exactly polyamorous, at least not as much as some of my peers."

Sendak tilted his chin upward and leaned in, leaving a hairsbreadth between their lips. Lotor could feel his breath ghosting over his skin. “I’m glad to have drawn your focus then, Lotor of Daibazaal, just as you have drawn mine,” he whispered and brought their lips together in a slow and deliberate kiss.

Lotor melted into it, tilting his head up to press his lips against Sendak's and gently holding his other hand. He reveled in the moment, focused only on the sensation. When they broke apart again, he looked into Sendak's deep and beautiful eyes, and he felt himself smiling without even thinking about it. He sighed contentedly.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both staring into each other’s eyes as Sendak returned his smile. His focus was entirely on Lotor, as it so often was when they were together, but there was a softness to it this time, cutting through the intense focus of his gaze.

_ I never want to leave you, _ Lotor thought. He then dropped his gaze, glancing towards the sparkling water as he tried to process that stray thought. Where had that come from? That was oddly intense. Did he really feel that way?

He tried to hide his confusion while also trying to shove down that thought for now. It was something he'd have to consider later, when he was alone and had the space to really examine every angle of it.

Sendak caught his eye again, a playful smile still on his face but concern in his eyes. “Is everything alright?” he asked quietly. “You seem... distracted.”

Lotor shook his head to clear it, then smiled. "My thoughts just wandered a little. Nothing to worry about." He squeezed Sendak's hand a little to reassure him. "I was just thinking that I'll miss you again when I go back, but I, unfortunately, cannot shirk my duties. I need to help my current students prepare for their final tests. Once they've graduated, however, I can try to arrange a longer visit."

“That sounds lovely,” he said and ran his thumb over Lotor’s lower lip. “I always wish your little visits were longer but how shall I repay you, Lotor of Daibazaal?” He smirked as he said it, as he did each time Lotor stayed longer than agreed upon by their initial bargain. “I fear I cannot possibly afford your lovely company.” His thumb gently traced the line of Lotor’s lips.

Lotor laughed, as he did so easily in Sendak's presence. "Your company is its own reward." He put his hand over Sendak's where it cupped his cheek, and he turned his head towards it to kiss Sendak's palm before meeting his gaze again with a bit of a teasing smirk. "After all, it's not every day I get the chance to bask in the presence of a mighty dragon such as yourself, O Sendak the Magnificent."

Sendak released a surprised snort and laughed as well. “You are ridiculous,” he said through his laughter. “Besides, I believe that our encounters have certainly gone beyond the point of rarity. You should be used to my  _ magnificence _ by now.” He laughed again and kissed the tip of Lotor’s nose. “Though I suppose I understand. I could never get used to your presence, you’re far too captivating.”

Lotor grinned. "I didn't say  _ 'rare' _ now, did I? I just said it isn't every day, and there was nothing untrue about that statement. I do still have to spend more days than not away from you." He held his arms out in a little shrug. "And while I might be getting  _ used to _ you in some ways, that only makes it  _ more _ enjoyable for me to be with you, and as a result, more rewarding." He raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

Sendak smiled. “Always such a truth to your words.” He leaned in again, his smile widening into a grin. “I enjoy your company as well, my little elf,” he said and left a peck on Lotor’s cheek.

Lotor practically preened under the attention, tilting his face up towards Sendak for more little kisses. "I doubt I could ever grow tired of you. You're very fascinating and powerful, and yet also very sweet and caring. There's never an unpleasant moment with you."

Sendak gasped dramatically before leaving a trail of kisses along Lotor’s jawline. “How  _ dare _ you call me  _ sweet, _ ” he asked with mock-seriousness leaving another peck on Lotor’s other cheek. “I am obviously a terrible and frightening creature,” he said and pressed a kiss to Lotor’s forehead.

"Oh yes, so  _ terrible." _ Lotor snickered. "Grand and powerful and horrifying indeed." He threw his arms up around the back of Sendak's neck to draw him closer. "You're almost making me  _ tremble," _ he murmured in a tone of voice that hinted that he did not mean trembling from  _ fear, _ exactly.

Sendak eyed him and released a sharp breath. “You’re a menace,” he said and pulled Lotor into a hungry kiss, his hand wandering down his side. “We came here to find you something to eat and now we’re here and all you want is to get me worked up so I teach you a lesson.” He brushed his lips over the shell of Lotor’s ear. “Do you want me to make you  _ tremble, _ Lotor?” he whispered. “I fear it would be terribly uncomfortable on this stone, so is this your way of asking to go back? Or do you want me to have you right here?”

Lotor shivered and bared his neck, partly in submission, partly to entice him further. "Not on the stone, no. Perhaps on the shore, though, on top of my cloak in the grass? Or we could fly back first, I suppose. Either way, I  _ do _ want you. I want to feel you in me."

Sendak nipped at his earlobe and tugged at it slightly before mouthing at Lotor’s neck and lightly scraping his teeth over the smooth skin. “As if you have the patience to wait until we’re back,” he said and chuckled as he effortlessly scooped Lotor up to carry him to his cloak, his mouth still on Lotor’s neck.

Lotor eagerly wrapped his legs around Sendak's waist, clinging onto him tightly with no intention of letting go. "You're damn right. I've been patient long enough, haven't I? We didn't even fuck last night when I came back. It's about time, you tease."

Sendak pressed a kiss to Lotor’s neck and then nipped at the underside of his jaw. “You were exhausted, Lotor, I thought it was important to let you rest.” He sat down on Lotor’s cloak after spreading it out slightly and sat Lotor comfortably in his lap. “Besides, you are by far the worse tease, my elf.” He smiled as he said it.

"I do appreciate it," Lotor admitted. "I needed rest. But now..." Lotor shifted a little on Sendak's lap just to feel the brush of skin on bare skin. In this position, it wouldn't take much effort to start rutting his hardening cock against Sendak's abs, and the idea was starting to drive him wild. He reached down to find Sendak's cock and started stroking it into hardness.

Sendak breathed against his skin and left little bites on it. He released a pleased sound at Lotor’s ministrations. “Always so eager,” he whispered into Lotor’s ear. “Would you like to ride me, my elf?”

_ "Please." _ Lotor continued the motion, now taking his own cock into his hand as well and stroking both together. "I can do all the work this time, if you want." He smirked up at Sendak. "All you have to do is sit here and look sexy."

Sendak tangled a hand in his hair and put the other on his hip, squeezing playfully. “I can’t let you do  _ all _ the work, now can I? Besides, your hips fit so perfectly in my hands and it would be a shame not to take advantage of it.” He rolled his hips alongside Lotor’s movements. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Lotor chuckled. "I think it would be more accurate to say that you designed the hands of his form to be the perfect size to wrap around my hips. Still, I suppose it would be a shame to let your hard work go to waste." He cast the lubrication spell on his hand to start slicking up Sendak's cock.

Sendak tilted Lotor’s head up, exposing the column of his throat and trailing hungry little kisses over his neck. “Indeed,” he said, squeezing Lotor’s hips possessively. “You’re such a pretty little thing. I could spend hours simply watching you and listening to the sounds you make, drawing them from your lips.”

"Pretty?" Lotor grinned. "Thank you. As nice as that sounds, however, I  _ do _ want to cum at least once before you start your 'hours' of teasing." He continued his work, and once Sendak's cock was completely slicked up, Lotor moved his hand to between his legs, making quick and impatient work of preparing himself. One finger, two — he was a little quick and rough with himself, but he knew his own limits. It didn't feel as good as drawing it out and taking it slow, but he was beyond the patience for foreplay.

Sendak smirked and put his hands on Lotor’s hips. “I said I  _ could, _ I didn’t say I would. I can see you’re very impatient, it would be cruel to make you wait, wouldn’t you say?” He smoothed a hand over Lotor’s ass and squeezed playfully. “Especially when you’re being so  _ perfect _ for me.”

"How generous," Lotor teased, though his voice had an edge of strain to it as he put a third finger inside himself and stretched his hole open enough. He then pulled his fingers out and took hold of Sendak's cock again, wasting no time in lining it up and starting to sink down on it. "Ah—  _ oh..." _ he groaned, savoring the stretch as he let himself sink down rather quickly.

Sendak’s gaze remained fixed on him, watching his every move. He released a breath and steadied Lotor’s hips. “Very good,” he said in a low voice. “Go on, then, take your pleasure.”

Lotor rolled his hips in a slow, deliberate motion, and he savored every little sensation of pleasure that sparked inside of himself as he did. Sendak's cock in this form was sizable without being overwhelming, and it only took a few moments more until Lotor sank down to the base of it. He then added a little more of an upwards motion to the movement of his, slowly working up to a more consistent rhythm.

Sendak kept his hands on his hips, steadying him, guiding his movements. “That’s it,” he said, still smirking slightly. “You look so perfect like this.” He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s collarbone and followed it with a small bite as he took Lotor’s cock in hand and started stroking it gently.

"Ah, I—  _ mmm," _ Lotor moaned at the additional pleasure while he lifted himself up and down Sendak's cock. He moved his hips faster, using Sendak's help to bounce even harder, relishing the sparks of pleasure each time.

“That’s it, baby, take what you want, what you  _ need, _ ” he whispered against the column of Lotor’s throat. He kept a hand on Lotor’s cock, stroking lightly, and tangled the other in his long hair, exposing his neck for better access as he began rolling his hips to meet Lotor’s movements.

Lotor moved his hands to grip Sendak's shoulders tightly. Everything was overwhelming in the best way possible. Sendak's hands, his lips, his teeth, his thick cock stretching Lotor open and driving into his most sensitive spot... The heat and pleasure in Lotor's core quickly grew in intensity, and words escaped him in favor of moans.

Sendak moaned against his skin, the movements of his hand and hips growing more erratic. “ _ Fuck, _ you’re so perfect like this.” He mouthed at the column of Lotor’s throat, working his way up until he captured his lips, swallowing his moans.

Lotor kissed him with eagerness, reciprocating all of the passion and desire of that kiss. His own movements were becoming erratic as well with shallow and rapid bounces to drive Sendak's cock into him over and over and over... Breaking away from the kiss for air, Lotor panted, "I'm getting close."

Sendak’s own movements were faltering and he was breathing heavily, even as he smirked and rolled his hips more firmly. “Then come for me, my elf,” he said breathlessly and captured Lotor’s lips with his again, moaning against him.

Lotor moaned against Sendak's lips as those words went straight to his core. He came into Sendak's hand and around his cock, shivering a little from the intensity of the pleasure and panting for breath against Sendak's lips.

Sendak’s climax soon followed and he spilled inside Lotor. He disentangled his hand from Lotor’s hair and put his other hand on the small of his back, holding him close as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. 

Stroking Lotor’s hair, he began leaving little kisses along Lotor’s jaw, nuzzling occasionally. “That was wonderful,” he said finally, rubbing his cheek against Lotor’s affectionately. “You’re so good for me and so beautiful.” He repeated the motion with the other side of Lotor’s face and then with the top of his head. “And you have such  _ great _ ideas.”

Lotor leaned against Sendak's chest, sated and sleepy. "That  _ was _ very good. Thank you." He giggled at Sendak's little nuzzling, both amused and bemused. "What are you doing?"

Sendak froze for a moment, stopping his affectionate motions. He was silent for a few seconds before stroking Lotor’s hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Nothing much,” he said, though he sounded a little unsure himself. “I enjoy touching you, I suppose.”

Lotor pressed a kiss to Sendak's collarbone. "No need to be shy about it. I like touching you too." He hugged Sendak, squeezing him for a moment, and then lightening up until his hands rested lightly on his back.

Sendak’s face softened and he smiled at Lotor before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. “I’m glad to hear it, my elf.” He tucked a lock of hair behind Lotor’s pointed ear. “Our time together is always precious to me.”

Lotor kissed Sendak again, then pressed another kiss to his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. "I feel the same way." He yawned a little, feeling content and drowsy from the hormones coursing through his system and from the warm sunlight on them both and the gentle embrace of Sendak's arms around him. "I  _ should _ go get food, but... I just want to stay here for a few more minutes."

Sendak smiled and combed his fingers through Lotor’s hair. “I could hunt something for you in a little while, if you’d like. You don’t have to worry about it.” He pulled Lotor a little closer. “You can stay right here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor held his sword at the ready as he faced Zethrid across the ring from him. They followed slightly different paths of the bardic arts — she, the art of combat itself, whereas he had been trained in the art of the blade and the sword-dance both on the battlefield and on the stage — but they were both combat-oriented at their core, and both loved the challenge of a good fight. This wasn’t only for fun, of course. While Lotor had no doubt that Zethrid would be his superior in a straight duel without any magic whatsoever, the point of this session was exactly the opposite. This was a lesson in combining magic with combat.

Zethrid swung her longsword with a movement that was precise and efficient, worthy of the army commander she had been until recently. She wasn’t tapping into her bardic powers, not yet. She still needed more practice at it.

Lotor was all too happy to demonstrate as he tapped into his inherent magic and skill to guide his blade in a flourishing maneuver that struck her armor hard and pushed her back a few feet. He was only aiming for the armor, of course, and even if something went wrong, they were in a college full of bards, most of which could heal at a moment’s notice. He wasn’t concerned.

Zethrid, on the other hand, did look a little concerned and perplexed as she processed that she’d been pushed back somehow. She charged forward to retaliate with a maneuver of her own, putting her strength and skill and battle prowess into her strike, which hit Lotor’s practice armor hard enough to likely bruise.

“Good,” he wheezed, “but not good enough. Use your  _ magic, _ Zethrid. You’re still relying on what you learned as a soldier.”

She grimaced, readying her blade again and charging forward once more. This time, flames wreathed the blade just a split-second before it came down on Lotor’s breastplate, and the fire singed him a bit.

He didn’t let slip that the flames had actually hurt him a little as he countered with another attack spell of his own, this time simply backing up and firing a little bolt of flame over her shoulder. She ducked away from it, but they both knew that it would’ve hit her if Lotor wanted it to.

Regardless, Zethrid pressed forward again, this time wreathing her blade in a vibrating energy. As it rang against Lotor’s breastplate, he felt the thunderous energy shudder through his body, causing pain and a little damage, but not more than he could shrug off and heal later. He was familiar with this spell, though. He knew it would hurt more if he moved before the ringing energy stopped.

While Lotor stood still to wait for the magic to disperse, Zethrid used the opportunity to get a couple more attacks in, smacking his armor with her sword just to make a point. Lotor laughed and dropped his sword, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, you’ve made your point. You did well. The integration of those spells into your attacks was seamless.”

Zethrid grinned. “Great. You alright?”

Lotor waved her off. “Nothing I can’t fix myself easily.” He cast a healing spell on them both just to mend any bruises or other damage from the sparring match. “Now, do you want to go again, or do you want to rest first?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Zethrid raised her blade again, dropping back into a fighting stance.

“Master Bard Lotor, sir!” a young voice called from the sidelines. A young woman ran out into the sparring circle, clutching a scroll. “This came for you. The note with it said it was very urgent! I’m so sorry to interrupt, it’s just—”

“Thank you,” Lotor interrupted. “I’m sure it must be important.”

As the girl ran off again, Lotor examined the wax seal more closely. It looked like the same wax his father used, but the king’s symbol was mysteriously missing. It was just smooth wax.

Worry settled into the pit of Lotor’s stomach, but he pushed it down. Plenty of people used similar forms of wax. It probably meant nothing.

Still, if it was so urgent, he supposed he should open it right away. He cracked the scroll’s seal and unrolled it carefully, feeling a mounting sense of anxiety as his eyes fell on the page and saw not his father’s carefully-crafted script, but a completely unfamiliar scrawl of ameteur lettering.

_ Prince, _

_ Today your father, noble King Zarkon, fell in combat, as he fended off an assault by a red dragon. It seems your attempts to solve this problem diplomatically have well and truly failed us all.  _

_ Though you have neglected your duties as prince for decades, it is imperative that you return to take responsibility now, in light of your father’s passing. The independent city of Daibazaal needs someone to contend with this issue permanently, and your position makes it your duty to step in. _

_ I await your presence as soon as this letter reaches you. There is much to discuss. _

_ Commander Throk _

Lotor stared at the page, reading it twice more as if the words would change. He couldn’t comprehend it, couldn’t  _ believe _ it. His father, gone? Killed by a dragon? Why would S—

He read it again. It was a  _ red _ dragon. It wasn’t Sendak.

But then, that meant there was another dragon, and this one wasn’t just picking off livestock. This dragon had killed the  _ king. _

The king. His father. Zarkon. Lotor’s hands started to shake as it set in. His father was gone, and considering how long the letter likely took to reach him, it was likely too late to resurrect him with any but the most powerful magic, magic beyond Lotor’s ability or even the abilities of the older bards running his college. This was it. His father was gone, and now his home city needed him, but—

“What happened?” Zethrid took a half-step closer, putting herself back in Lotor’s line of sight without getting too close.

Lotor shook his head. “I-I have to go home. I have to go back now.”

“Go.” Zethrid nodded and picked up his practice blade from where Lotor had dropped it. “I’ll tell the others. Take care of your stuff.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said, and his voice was quiet and hoarse even to his own ears. He turned and walked briskly out of the training court and straight towards his own bedroom. Others tried to get his attention and talk to him along the way, but he brushed them all off, too focused on getting to his room as quickly as possible.

It took only moments to change into his regular armor and put his clothes on over the top. In his rush, his shirt almost took the cord that Sendak’s scale hung on with it as he pulled the shirt off too quickly, but the cord caught on his own chin and ended up staying in place. He spared only a thought to the scale he wore every day as he gathered up the rest of the equipment he would need.

Last of all, Lotor picked up the enchanted amulet he kept by his bedside. It was connected to a matching one in Sendak’s hoard, and the two of them used these to send messages every night. Now, he held the amulet in one hand and ran the fingertips of his other hand over the scale he kept on a cord around his neck. With little more than a thought, he activated the amulet and spoke aloud:  _ There’s trouble. I’m teleporting to Daibazaal now. I’ll tell you the details tonight when I know more about what happened, exactly. _

Sendak’s reply came a few seconds later:  _ Alright. Take care of yourself, Lotor. Let me know if there’s something I can do. Be safe. _

With that taken care of, he slipped the amulet in his pocket and drew his sword. He held it in one hand and continued to hold Sendak’s scale in the other as he cast the most powerful spell he knew. 

The process of teleporting was never a comfortable one. Lotor could feel his very essence being pulled across space through the dark void between planes until he landed in the center of the Daibazaal city square, suddenly warmed by the late afternoon sunlight and grounded in his new location. 

Daibazaal had always been utilitarian but beautiful in its own right with how orderly and organized it was. The uniformity of its layout served as an even backdrop to the mild variations in each building, where each had its own bit of character that distinguished it while still providing a united picture overall. It was nothing like the bright colors Lotor had grown to love in the bardic college, but it was satisfying in its near-perfection, and even more so in its subtle imperfections. 

Or, at least, that was how it usually was. Now, Lotor saw damage and devastation everywhere. The plants lining the streets had been burned, and the stone buildings were scorched. Some were even ruined, with collapsed roofs and crumbling walls. Everywhere he turned, he found more of the disastrous aftermath of the dragon's attack. Fear seized his chest. He already knew his father had died. How many more had also perished in such a devastating attack?

“I see you received my letter,” came a voice from beside him. Lotor had been lost in thought and hadn’t noticed anyone approaching him, but now he turned. Throk stood with his arms folded behind his back and his chin raised with an air of self importance that he always carried. 

Beside him was Lahn, who side eyed Throk and then glanced at Lotor apologetically. “Lotor,” he said and inclined his head. “Your presence is appreciated. I’m sorry for your loss.” Lahn had served as one of his father’s guard for many years and while most, like Throk, disliked Lotor for leaving to become a full bard rather than a soldier, Lahn had always treated him with respect.

Lotor acknowledged Lahn with a nod. "Thank you. I am sorry for your loss as well. I know you have always been one of my father's most trusted and loyal commanders. I'm certain you must be grieving as well in this difficult time." He then turned to Throk. "Indeed. I appreciate the prompt letter. I can only estimate how long it took to get to me and how long ago the attack happened. Perhaps a few days?"

“Four, to be exact,” Throk sneered. “We do not have any magical means of contacting you but as the prince it is your duty to bring an end to this madness and slay—”

He was cut off by Lahn, who stepped forward and gestured for him to follow. “Perhaps we should discuss this over food and drink,” he said quickly. “We’ve had some time to think about what has happened. You have not.” He glared at Throk as he continued to speak. “It would be very  _ rude _ of us to expect anything of you right now.”

"Right. Food and drink." Lotor stepped forward to follow Lahn. "Teleportation does take an awful lot out of me. I need to sit and rest for a little while, and we can discuss strategies while we eat." He spared Throk only a glance, then continued to speak to Lahn as he explained, "While I am certainly open to other ideas, my initial thoughts are that we will need the full military force working together on defense to guard the town against the next attack. Meanwhile, I will work on driving it off and tracking it to its lair. Between a very strong defense and my flashiest spells on offense, we should startle it off and force it to rethink its plans. That will give me the opportunity to track it and call in allies."

Lahn nodded as he led him towards city hall. “We have all soldiers working tirelessly on patrols to ensure there will be no more destruction, but there’s only so much we can do without magic.”

Throk was suddenly beside him again, looking as if he’d tasted something foul. “We do not have time to sit around and wait for your allies to come. Every second we waste is another that that creature might return. We must do something  _ now. _ ”

Lotor cast Throk a sideways glance. "Of course we won't be 'waiting around.' If I knew where its lair was, I would've teleported directly to it with all the backup I needed, I promise you that. No, this will take a little while to sort out completely, and in the meantime, you need me here on defense as a deterrent. As long as I am here casting spells at it, I can scare it off and prevent it from causing any more damage or claiming more lives. That will buy us the time we need to track it down and kill it in its lair."

Lahn nodded while Throk’s scowl deepened. He’d always hated it when someone had a more reasonable approach to a problem than he had, and even more so when that person was Lotor. “That sounds like it could work,” Lahn said, taking some of the tension out of the air. “Do you think you would be able to defend Daibazaal in the state you’re in, or do you need rest? It wouldn’t do any of us good if you exhausted your magic.”

Lotor hummed as he considered the question. "I think we should prioritize defense organization. I burned my most powerful spell for the day, but I still have a variety of other tricks I can do if it comes back, and I can keep the soldiers on their feet if it comes down to a full-army defense. Then, when morning comes, I can rest back up to full strength."

As they approached the central hall, Lotor felt horrified by the state it was in. The roof was partially collapsed over the large audience room. The stone was singed from above, showing clear signs of the dragon's very powerful fire breath. As the three walked through the main room and back to the more private war room meant only for the king and his top commanders, Lotor had to step around rubble. The private war room was thankfully intact, and Lotor immediately walked to the table in the center, upon which there was a large and detailed model of the city and its surrounding landscape. The entire model was very large, a circle 10 feet in diameter, which was necessary for the level of detail and the large area it portrayed.

On the map, Lotor could see representations of battalions of soldiers set up in a defensive position that would've been very useful for reinforcing the walls against an attack from another army but would prove (and, considering the destruction Lotor had seen, likely  _ did _ prove) all but completely useless against an attack from above. He immediately started rearranging the figures, replacing large battalion symbols with the smaller ones that indicated squadrons of ten or fewer. "Clustering up leaves us too vulnerable to the dragon's fire breath," he explained. "Spreading out and focusing on archery attacks will serve us better. Even a dragon will think twice about flying through a steady upwards hail of arrows, especially if we can intersperse enchanted arrows with regular ones so that the dragon cannot tell which will be which."

Lahn observed his strategies with a calculating eye, pushing a few figures of his own into different positions.

“If we split up, we leave ourselves vulnerable to be picked off one by one,” Throk said, though this time there was less of a bite to his words.

Lotor relaxed marginally at the change in Throk's tone. Perhaps he was willing to start listening now. "If our primary concern was that it would try to swoop down and carry soldiers off, you would be absolutely right. However, considering the fire damage just outside, I suspect this particular dragon focuses on its breath weapon more than anything else. Large clusters of soldiers are going to be attractive targets for torching. Spread out soldiers have a better chance of survival, in this case. Of course, no one should be alone. That's why I suggest small squadrons. If the dragon  _ does _ attempt to swoop down on one soldier, the rest in the squadron can defend with their blades."

Lahn looked up from the battle map. “It was mostly focused on destruction, as far as we could tell. Perhaps its previous territory was compromised and it seeks to build a new one for itself. Or perhaps it was just itching for a fight.”

Throk looked like he was about to object when the door opened, revealing a servant carrying a tray with a pitcher of wine and a platter with meats and cheeses. He was waved in and dutifully filled everyone’s glasses before disappearing with a nervous bow. When they were alone again Throk spoke up. “Surely the dragon could find an easier target...” he glanced at Lotor, some of the earlier hostility fading from his expression. “Do you have magical means of tracking it, or do you plan to follow it?” he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Lotor took a close look at his wine, swirling it and quietly whispering a spell to detect any poisons or contaminants. The wine remained simply wine, and he took a cautious taste before finally taking a full sip. It tasted familiar — an Olkari import, if he was not mistaken. It reminded him of younger days, sitting next to his father at this very table and pretending to be interested in being a good heir and second in command while actually daydreaming about his future career as a bard. It was a strange sort of nostalgia, and the reminder of his father brought a new gravity to his mood that the wine could not dispel.

He took yet another sip, then set it aside as he considered Throk's question. "I do have some magical means at my disposal. If a scale falls off in the archery attacks, I could use that as a focus to scry on it. Otherwise, my best plan is to follow it, disguised and invisible, until I find its lair. Even if that fails, I can still attempt to scry on it once I've seen it with my own eyes.

"As for its motives..." Lotor took another little sip while he composed his thoughts. "Red dragons especially are known to be aggressive and territorial. I suspect this region was long known to have been claimed by the hibernating black dragon, and the dragons of the surrounding areas dared not to come and risk waking him. Now that he has awoken and has turned his attention to the north, this red dragon might think that he has rejected this stretch of land and that it is free for the taking." He watched the others' reactions carefully, trying to gauge how much to say, exactly.

Throk scowled but said nothing, likely remembering how Lotor had dealt with their dragon problem before. Lahn narrowed his eyes, studying the markers on the table intensely. “Do you believe this dragon will end up being a problem as well? I’ve heard that territorial feuds between such creatures can be indescribably destructive, and if it decides the lands to the south belong to its territory, that might become a bigger problem for us.” He traced the lines on the table. “Regardless, I will prepare a team of veteran soldiers who will assist you when you find its lair and summon your allies. I will be joining you as well. You need all the help you can get.” He smiled at Lotor with grim determination in his eyes. “We’ll have a chance this way.”

Lotor nodded. "That would be helpful. If we can box it into its lair, we can kill it once and for all." He looked at the map, thinking hard about the issue. Of course Sendak would help, but would that potentially make things worse to have a dragon attempting to help a bunch of soldiers who were very on-edge already? "It would be safest, perhaps, to try to handle this ourselves without getting the black dragon involved," Lotor admitted, though he was actually concerned for Sendak's safety more than the city's. "However, we should still consider him as a last defense. If he causes any destruction to the city, it would violate our contract, which he does not want to do. It's only the potential retaliation from the red one that I'm truly concerned about."

Lotor could see Throk frowning but he remained quiet, as if he’d realized that this was their best bet. Lahn met Lotor’s gaze and nodded. “If you say the other dragon will not become an issue then I trust your judgement.” He went silent for a moment, studying the map. “Do you think negotiating with this dragon would yield similar results as before or do you think this one cannot be reasoned with?”

"I doubt  _ I _ could negotiate with the red one." Lotor sighed. "Dragons are territorial to the point of not even liking to share allies. It would try to kill me on the grounds of me already being allied to a different dragon, especially the one it's challenging. Another bard could perhaps try, but this particular dragon seems far more interested in destruction than anything else we could offer. The black one just wanted good food and a bit of treasure. It was easy to persuade him with a few offerings from my personal jewelry collection that the woods to the north are better hunting grounds."

Lahn looked a little disappointed but like he’d expected that to be Lotor’s answer. “It’s a shame that they  _ can _ be negotiated with but some of them  _ won’t _ be.” He took another look at the markers carefully laid out before them. “I should go and put this plan into action. There’s nothing worse than having a life-saving strategy and losing soldiers because of implementing it too late. We’ll be prepared if it returns tonight, I’ll make sure of that. I’ll be back shortly,” he said and nodded to Lotor and Throk before leaving the room to speak with his captains.

Lotor watched him go, then took another sip of wine as he turned his attention back to Throk. "I do believe I should thank you for keeping things relatively in order here until I arrived. I know that could not have been an easy task. We do disagree on tactics and methods more often than not, but I can respect your overall work, Commander Throk." It was true enough. Lotor did have his own suspicions about who exactly had done the work to achieve Throk's accomplishments in the past, but he'd apparently stepped up now and tried his hardest. It didn't change the fact that Throk was an insufferable prick, but perhaps it wouldn't be  _ impossible _ to work with him until this crisis was over.

Throk sipped at his own wine and looked at him for a moment before focusing his gaze on the table. “You’re a decent strategist. I can respect that.” He set his glass down and met Lotor’s eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask you where you stand in regards to the Kral Zera. Do you intend to participate? I realize it has barely been a few days, but Daibazaal cannot remain leaderless for long, so perhaps now is the time to speak of worthy leadership.” Judging the disdain in Throk’s expression he certainly didn’t consider Lotor to be fit to rule.

Lotor pursed his lips as he considered it. He  _ didn't _ want to participate and rule, but he wasn't sure whether to tell Throk that, especially since Throk was nearly the last person Lotor would back. Finally, he just shook his head and said, "I don't know. I had not intended to before, when I left, but things have changed since then. Daibazaal needs continuity of leadership, not political drama. I may try to take the throne for a while before eventually resigning once it has been rebuilt, or I may simply back another when the time for the Kral Zera comes and then simply act as their advisor. I think it will have to depend on the state everything is in after the dragon situation has been dealt with."

Throk nodded and took another sip of his wine. “I suppose that remains to be seen. The dragon situation will be dealt with shortly and then we require firm leadership. If  _ you _ participated it would divide the people of Daibazaal. I am not so foolish as to expect you to back me but it would be best for both of us if you stay out of my way when I lay my claim. We do not need further chaos, wouldn’t you say?” Throk’s voice was impassive, as if he was simply speaking of the weather rather than indirectly threatening the most powerful individual in the city.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "The entire point of the Kral Zera is to  _ prevent _ political divides. When the time comes, if I participate, we will simply duel honorably, and the winner will earn the right to rule. I will even make it fairer by not using any spells during the duel, since this is meant to be a test of combat prowess alone. If you can beat me and all of the other competitors fair and square in a swordfight, you will have my support. This has always been the Galra way, not scheming in dark rooms to set up a winner before the contest has even begun." He kept his tone carefully neutral, but his glare perhaps betrayed his true feelings. What Throk was suggesting — having competitors back down so that he could take the throne unopposed — was dishonorable according to Galra traditions.

Throk looked positively furious for a split second at the implication that he was dishonorable, but his face quickly shifted into a more subtle dislike. “As you say, Prince,” he said, muttering the title as if it were a filthy word. “We will see who proves to be worthy through honorable right of combat at the Kral Zera after we’ve dealt with the dragon.” He raised his glass to Lotor in mock acknowledgment.

"Indeed we shall." Lotor raised his own glass to mirror the toast, looking towards Throk with another carefully neutral expression. "To honor and victory. May we achieve a victory together that our king would be proud of."

Throk threw a slightly mocking smile his way but raised his glass in acknowledgment before taking a sip from it. “Indeed. May victory be ours,  _ Prince Lotor.”  _ Throk had a way of saying his title that always made it sound more like an accusation than an official title.

Lotor restrained himself from rising to the jab, instead simply sipping his wine, setting down his glass, and standing to leave. "I should contact my allies and inform them of our plans so that we can get reinforcements as quickly as possible." He swept out of the room without even waiting for an answer. 

Alone in the large, ruined hall, Lotor let his mask fall for a moment. This wouldn't be easy, he knew. He couldn't simply ask Sendak to take care of it, nor could he call down the college and have all of his peers and students band together to solve the problem for him. No, he'd have to work together with the Galra people, and that was... both a blessing and a curse, he supposed. 

Tendrils of grief started to tug at his heart, but he pushed them back. There would be time for that later. He hadn't been particularly  _ close _ with his father or anyone else here, but still, the loss of life, the lost chance to better reconnect with his father — these were things he would have to come to terms with on his own time. Not now. 

He started with a couple of messages to trusted colleagues in the bardic college. He had to keep the messages very brief, but he gave an overview of the situation and the backup he might need. He knew they would likely be able to open up a better channel of magical communication later that would allow him to talk more freely with them. Then, he pulled the amulet out of his pocket and held it, thinking about Sendak. He began to speak freely, grateful that the amulet had no limit on the length of his message.  _ This is worse than I thought. The red dragon has destroyed so much. I am afraid an aerial fight could be even worse, but I think I will need your help to track down and ultimately destroy the intruder. _

The response came a mere few seconds later, almost as if Sendak had been waiting.  _ I’m glad you’re safe, my elf. I will help you with the dragon, the only reason I have not yet is that I fear collateral damage will be inevitable. _ A little mischief entered his voice.  _ That would violate our contract, so I couldn’t even consider it. _ His tone became serious once more.  _ Lotor... I do not want you anywhere near a fight I might have with another dragon. I know that you’re powerful and able to take care of yourself but I fear I... might be more volatile if the other dragon threatens your life. I do not wish to see you get hurt. _

Lotor took a deep breath, composing his thoughts before answering.  _ Right. I am aware of that risk. My current plan is to try to track it back to its lair and destroy it there so that all of the destruction will be far away from Daibazaal itself. I know if I ask, the Galra army will go with me, but frankly, I want it to be over before they can even arrive. Enough of them have died already in their attempt to save our city. If I find its lair and give you the location, perhaps we could work out a plan to ensure that I and maybe some other bards could hide behind force barriers and give you as many magical boosts as we can while you fight it directly. _

Sendak’s response came shortly.  _ Alright, but be careful, Lotor. I will see if I can locate this dragon on my own. I will contact you if I find its lair. This is still my territory and I cannot let it claim it. I will be putting an end to this one way or another. And I know it would be best to fight it together... just promise me you’ll be careful, my little bard. _

_ I will. _ Lotor smiled a little, touched by his concern.  _ I'll keep you updated on the situation as it progresses. Thank you. _

He felt someone approach from behind and turned to see Lahn leaning against a pillar next to him and smiling. “Contacting your allies, I assume? I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can head back to the war room and wait for you there if I’m intruding.”

"Oh, it's alright. I'm done now." Lotor slipped the amulet into his pocket. "Yes, I've sent messages to a few people now. I expect replies to come in some form soon. The amulet is the only thing I have that enables two-way communication, but everyone else can cast message spells of their own back at me."

Lahn nodded. “That seems like a very useful skill to have.” He looked out of the partially ruined window for a while before fixing his gaze back on Lotor, his expression slightly somber. “I’m glad you’re here. I know we’d have no chance to survive without you. Thank you for coming despite what I can only guess was a rather rude letter from Throk.”

Lotor sighed. "Yes, well... I  _ do _ care about this place, despite feeling that I didn't fit in here. It's strange, seeing the destruction all around. I always thought it was beautiful, in a way, in its order. Now—" He started to choke up, and he had to blink back tears as his eyes began to water. "Well, I want to preserve my father's legacy, even if he... won't be around to see how much I care after all."

Lahn was silent for a moment, giving Lotor some space, but then set a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He knew, Lotor. He loved you very much. I know that you two had your... arguments, I was there for some of them, but he was proud of you and of what you’ve accomplished. He would’ve wanted you to know that. I’m sorry. I know this must be very hard for you.”

Lotor blinked again, letting the tears fall for a moment before he brushed them away. "I..." He searched for the right words to say, but none came. A few small, restrained sobs shuddered through his chest, and though he tried to contain his emotions, the friendly comfort made it easier for his feelings to come out. "Thank you. I wish I could explain myself and say goodbye, but... knowing that he knew already helps."

He put his hand over Lahn's on his shoulder and looked over at him. "You're a good man, Lahn. I know this can't be easy for you, either. He was a mentor and teacher to you. I know you were one of his favorite students, and then one of his favorite officers. He trusted you."

Lahn smiled and nodded. “I looked up to him. I’d always wanted to be an officer, and I learned a lot from him. He was like a father to me, really.” He smiled at his memories. “I became a trusted officer with time, which is why I know this: he was happy that you’d gone to do something you liked. I remember him sitting in his study sometimes, reading the letters you sent with details of your travels. He was glad you’d made a place for yourself and I know the only thing that saddened him was that he couldn’t make Daibazaal that place for you. He was proud of you, Lotor, and he knew you loved him just as much. I know he would hate for you to doubt that.”

Lotor covered his eyes with his other hand, just letting himself sob for a moment. All the while, Lahn's warm, steady hand rested on his shoulder, reminding him that he wasn't alone in this. 

It took some moments, perhaps even a couple of minutes, but Lotor felt himself calming down. The tears came to a stop again, and he wiped his eyes and cheeks to brush away the tear-tracks. He fumbled in a few pockets of his coat until he found a handkerchief to clear his nose and finish cleaning himself up. Finally, more composed now, he gave Lahn as much of a smile as he could manage. "Thank you. I think I just... needed a moment to acknowledge that. From the moment I received the letter, I've been so focused on killing the dragon, I haven't had more than a second to really think."

Lahn nodded, his eyes filled with understanding. “You’ve had less than a day to process... all of this. It’s bound to be overwhelming. I know you tell yourself that they’ll think you’re weak for showing your emotions, but you’re allowed to grieve for your father. Such things are not weakness.” He wrapped his arm around Lotor’s shoulders, likely seeing that the physical contact was helping him stay grounded. “I should’ve made Throk back off before. I’m sorry I didn’t, you didn’t deserve to put up with that today.”

Lotor turned toward him a little, resting his head on Lahn's shoulder. "There's not much that can be done about him. Even if you try to chastise him for his attitude, I expect he will simply act out even more." He sighed. "I appreciate the thought. I'd love to tell him off."

Lahn laughed quietly and rubbed Lotor’s shoulder. “I would be very interested in seeing that. The ever-composed Pince of Daibazaal snapping at one of the commanders. He would definitely deserve it, he’s an insufferable prick.”

"Gods, yes." Lotor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Most of you here haven't seen what a bard can  _ really _ do with words. I could cause him physical and literal pain if I wanted to really drive the point in. I would be very tempted to, given the chance." He imagined what that would be like, watching Throk clutch at his head in pain as Lotor tore into him with all the scathing words he could muster. "I wouldn't, of course. He hasn't done anything to deserve going  _ that _ far. Still... he  _ is _ a very insufferable prick."

Lahn laughed again. “I’m sure you could hurt him almost as much without magic. You’ve always had quite a way with words.” He was silent for a while, keeping his arm around Lotor’s shoulders in a quite comforting gesture. “It’ll be alright,” he said finally. “We’ll succeed. And maybe you’ll even get to kick Throk’s ass at the Kral Zera afterward.”

Lotor turned his head to look at Lahn again. "Me? Oh, no. I have young bards to teach and foreign dignitaries to win over and criminal organizations to infiltrate and monsters to slay. I'm a far too busy man already. I would sooner drop all that and take the throne myself than let it fall into Throk's hands, but I'm not the ruler this city will need after the crisis has been dealt with." He gave Lahn an encouraging smile. "It should be  _ you." _

Lahn smiled a little sadly. “I suppose we’ll see when the time comes. I’m a soldier, not a diplomat, but I would do my best. You have my full support if you change your mind. I’d be honored to serve as your commander, but I would never think to keep you from your calling.” He released a long breath. “We’ll see what comes of it,” he said quietly. “Maybe we should honor tradition and settle it with combat,” he smirked. “Do you think you could beat me?”

Lotor chuckled. "Without using any spells? I couldn't say. I haven't seen you fight in quite a long time now. But knowing the standards my father placed on his army and knowing that you were his favorite, I think you must be nearly as powerful as I am in that regard. It would be a close fight. I guess we would just have to find out." He leaned over into Lahn, playfully bumping him with his shoulder.

Lotor looked forward again at nothing in particular as he thought about the problem. "If you become the king, you will need advisors, certainly. I could help and advise you, especially in the early days to ensure a smoother handoff of power. Perhaps I could even buy another set of paired message amulets and give one to you so that you could call me at a moment's notice whenever you need my advice or even my presence."

Lahn nodded, his expression serious. “I would greatly appreciate that. I know you’re quite experienced with diplomacy. If I’m to do this, a direct way to contact you would be invaluable.” He inclined his head formally, but there was none of the mischief that occasionally accompanied such gestures. “I’d be honored to have you as an advisor, Lotor, and I mean that. There is no one I trust more with the rule of Daibazaal.”

"That means a lot to me, Lahn. Thank you." Lotor did indeed feel quite touched, knowing that Lahn trusted him. Many others had questioned his methods and motives, especially after he'd left to train as a bard. But then, Lahn had always been more open-minded and more willing to try new things, even ones considered un-Galra-like. "You'll make a good king, I'm sure of that. Our people need someone like you, someone willing to listen as much as lead."

Lahn smiled sheepishly. “You seem to have put a lot of thought into this. Besides,” his smile turned teasing as his voice shifted as well. “I wasn’t your father’s favorite, you were.” He rubbed Lotor’s shoulder gently. “You shouldn’t worry so much about all of this, that’s what the Kral Zera is for. I don’t think Throk will be much of a problem to an experienced fighter.”

Lotor's eyes became a little misty again at the reminder of his father, but he blinked a few times and smiled. "I suppose you're right." He took a deep breath, calming himself and centering his emotions. "And that's true, of course. I just want to make sure you and I are on the same page. If it comes down to only the two of us, we should duel for a while to show off our abilities, but then I'll let you win."

Lahn placed his free hand on his chest and gasped in mock-offense. “You’ll  _ let _ me win? You wound me, your highness. Who’s to say that I won’t have to go easy on  _ you?” _ He laughed and squeezed Lotor’s shoulder.

Lotor cracked up a little, amused at his friend's antics. "Well, if I'm not using  _ magic, _ then yes, I'm letting you win. I suppose I can't know whether I'd beat you in a straight duel."

Lahn smiled. “I suppose that’s something we’ll have to see in the future,” he said. He squeezed Lotor’s shoulder gently and lowered his voice. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

"I am." Lotor smiled and nodded. "Thank you. That really helped."

Lahn gently rubbed his shoulder. “Good. Ready to head back?” he asked after a while. “I promise to tell Throk to back off.”

Lotor chuckled at that, though perhaps a bit wryly. "I'm not sure that will be effective, but it  _ will _ be amusing if it comes to that. In any case, yes, let's go back. Hopefully, seeing that you and I are on the same page, Throk will recognize that he is outnumbered."

“Alright.” Lahn gave his shoulders one last squeeze and then let go of him and gestured for him to follow. “Let’s go, then,” he said with a smile.

Though Lotor had to take slightly longer strides to keep up with Lahn, he fell in step alongside him. The Galra ethnicity of elves had very tall genetics. Lotor had of course inherited some of those genetics, making him taller than the average elf, but he was on the shorter side by Galra standards. It was always a strange feeling to be back in Daibazaal and surrounded by elves who were actually taller than him for a change.

It took only moments for them to make it back to the war room, where Throk was still waiting for them. Lotor returned to his seat and glanced at his wine glass. It was in exactly the same location he'd left it in, and a quick swirl showed that the liquid looked the same as before, so he took a large sip to steel his nerves before finally addressing Throk. "I have contacted my allies. I expect to hear back from them very soon."

Throk leveled an unimpressed gaze at him. “Good,” he said after a while. Lahn’s face remained neutral, but it was evident that he wanted to roll his eyes at Throk. He turned his attention to Lotor instead, speaking to him as if they were alone in the room. “How many of them do you think would come to help?”

Lotor took another big sip of the wine. Gods, dealing with Throk's very presence was  _ already _ making him feel tired of this bullshit. He tried to ignore him and focus his attention on Lahn's question instead. "It would, uh..." For some reason, he was having a hard time focusing on it. Maybe drinking wine on an empty stomach hadn't been such a great idea. He blinked hard to refocus himself. "Honestly, I could request up to a dozen, perhaps. It just depends on what we think we would need. I'm sure the college will be more than willing to help, so it'll come down to how many I ask for and how many people are available."

Lahn seemed concerned at his lack of focus but he nodded. “That sounds promising. We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt and the more people we have, the better.” His eyes met Lotor’s again. “In the meantime I suppose it would be best for us all to get some rest. We can continue planning tomorrow but it won’t help anyone if you don’t have the energy to defend yourself or the city.”

Lotor nodded, and the motion made him feel slightly dizzy. How much had he drank? "Right, but we do need to make sure we're prepared in case it attacks tonight. We need a watch rotation." He cast his eyes over the map, but he couldn't really make sense of the tokens anymore. He recognized them, but their actual meanings seemed a little beyond his grasp. He shook his head "Or maybe I'll just take a nap first..."

“Lotor...?” Lahn’s voice seemed to barely make it to Lotor’s ears. “Lotor? Are you alright?” Lahn was next to him, leaning down to look into his eyes. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

"I'm alright," Lotor answered easily, waving him off. "I think I'm just crashing down off of the adrenaline. I just need to lie down for a bit." He stood up without any real trouble, but the sudden movement made his vision spin and go dark. He vaguely felt his knees start to buckle, but he couldn't focus on that, only on the fact that he could hardly  _ see. _ He lost all sense of direction and equilibrium, and when he tried to reach for something to stabilize himself, he fell.

_ “Lotor!” _ He was vaguely aware of Lahn catching him before he hit the ground and bringing a hand up to feel his pulse. “Shit. Lotor! His pulse is shallow. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He felt Lahn’s hand on his forehead. He seemed to be shouting at someone. “Get a medic! We need a medic here right now!” 

Lotor’s thoughts felt slow and sluggish but he recognized Throk’s voice from the other side of the room. “That won’t be necessary. He isn’t in any danger.” 

Lahn went very still at that. “What do you mean?” 

“The paralytic I used works instantaneously and will not harm him, it’ll simply put him out of commission for long enough. Now move away from the princeling, I’ll take care of this.” There were people stepping into the room. Guards, by the sound of them. 

Lahn sounded furious. “You wretched little... that’s treason! He’s your prince.” He was still firmly holding Lotor. 

“It’s only treason until the Kral Zera and then nobody will remember the brat. So what will it be, commander? Will you die with him or join me?” Throk sneered, already assured of his victory as the armed guards drew their weapons at Lahn. 

He was silent for a long moment before practically snarling at Throk. “You don’t make a very good ally if you’re in the habit of poisoning your guests.” Lotor’s skin was tingling all over but he felt Lahn’s hand subtly reach into the pocked he’d put his amulet in and retrieve it. 

“This was a necessity. It’ll solve our dragon problem and our political instability and that requires  _ sacrifice. _ Make your choice.” 

Lahn tensed but remained silent for another few moments, seemingly contemplating his options. Finally he straightened his back and spoke. “I will join you.” He practically spat the words out. 

“Excellent,” Throk said. “Get him ready,” he said to someone else. “I want this over with as soon as possible.”

A few soldiers picked Lotor up and hefted him onto a medical stretcher. He tried to resist them, but his limbs wouldn't respond. He couldn't even open his eyes. A paralytic agent. Throk was smarter than Lotor thought. This was the best way of making sure that Lotor couldn't use any magic. He had to be able to speak or sing or use an instrument or hold his blade to channel his magic, and he could do none of that right now. 

Throk's lackeys carried him into another room and set the stretcher on top of something, perhaps a table. They started removing all of his supplies and equipment — weapons, armor, and magical items alike. He tried to think of what the point of this would be, but it felt so hard to focus enough to deduce anything. All he could think about was the feeling of hands on his body and his own worry for the magical equipment he'd spent years collecting.

Throk’s voice cut through the air. “Make sure you get everything, we don’t want him to be able to escape or use some trick later on.” 

“What do you intend to do with him?” Lahn asked, his voice wary. 

“I intend to offer the dragon a gift. Dragons like food, treasure, and slaves, and he can be any number of those things.” He could hear the smirk in Throk’s voice.

“That is barbaric. Our people have not done such things in hundreds of years. Sacrificing a person to—” 

Throk cut him off. “It’s his fault we’re in this mess. He chose to welcome these creatures into our territory and now he will pay for it.”

Lotor wished he could argue or fight back. He was going to save them! How could Throk be so stupid and blind? This wouldn't work. Even if appeased the dragon, it would just come back and demand more sacrifices later when it felt like it. Essentially telling the dragon,  _ "This city is full of a bunch of pushovers and we'll offer you anything if it'll make you go away," _ would embolden it to cause even more destruction and to carry people off without warning.

Then again, none of that was Throk's real concern. This was just a convenient way to make sure Lotor couldn't challenge him in the Kral Zera, wasn't it? The power-hungry moron was so shortsighted and so preoccupied with getting power that he didn't see how he was destroying the city he wanted to rule. It would serve him right to have Daibazaal razed around him. But... Zarkon's legacy, the beautiful, independent city-state... Lotor grieved for the city he'd known and even loved.  _ I'm sorry, Father, _ he thought. If he couldn't somehow get out of this, not only was he doomed, but all of Daibazaal as well.

They removed more of his equipment, including his pouch of gems that he used for spells and more of his magic items designed to aid him. He felt someone begin unbuttoning his shirt and knew that the nausea he felt was not due to the drug as rough hands shifted the fabric. 

“Sir, you might want to take a look at this,” one of the soldiers said. 

Throk approached with a low grumble and a murmured question and then stopped dead in his tracks. “Is that... a dragon scale? From a black dragon?” Lahn’s voice asked, awe and disbelief and an unmistakable hint of anger directed at Throk in his voice, though he was trying to conceal the latter. 

“It appears so. I wonder what he did to get it.” Throk’s snarl of disgust was easy to read in his tone. He addressed his men once more. “Leave the scale. Take the rest. Perhaps the beast will do our work for us when another threatens its claim.”

Being allowed to keep the scale gave Lotor the tiniest measure of relief, but it was overwhelmed by his crushing fear about the situation as a whole.  _ Maybe _ the red dragon would see that he was claimed and decide he wasn't worth the trouble, but maybe not, and even if it did fly away without him, what was there to stop Throk from killing him and blaming it on the dragon?

As the men continued to undress him, Lotor felt like his skin was burning everywhere their hands brushed across it. He tried to summon the energy to move, but all he could barely manage was to crack one eyelid open for a moment. Even so, his vision was too blurred to be useful, and the light hurt his eye, so he shut it again.

“We’ll find a use for all these items later. They’re bound to be worth something.” Throk’s voice sounded satisfied at what he’d managed to accomplish. 

There was silence for a long moment until Lahn spoke up again, his voice much quieter than before. “How long does it last?” 

“A few hours, definitely.” Lotor could practically feel the self-satisfied smirk. “It depends on how much he ingested and how fast his body breaks it down. It should give us enough time to get him ready and to an appropriate location.”

Lotor tried to remember for himself, but he couldn't quite focus and remember past the haze in his mind. Had he taken two sips or three? If only he could speak and move, even just a little, he could cast a spell on himself that would neutralize the poison. But as it was, his magic remained just out of reach, and he had to just wait and hope he'd be able to move enough soon.

“I’m very glad you decided to join me, Lahn, it was a very wise choice,” Throk said. “In fact, I have an important task for you. You will ready the altar for the sacrifice. It’s old, but with a few fresh ropes, it should do the task it was made for. One of my men will accompany you. I suggest you do not disappoint me.” The underlying threat was clear as day. Throk was likely just itching for a reason to have Lahn killed. 

There was a pause and then Lahn spoke softly but firmly. “I will be staying.”

The sound of swords being drawn echoed through the small space. “You will be going. Is that clear,  _ commander?” _ Throk said quietly.

“Yes,  _ sir,” _ Lahn said after a few moments. He practically spat the word out. One of the men next to Lotor left to follow where he went as the rest of them continued their work.

Lotor's panic reached new heights. If Throk wanted Lahn out of the way, that couldn't mean anything good. He again tried to summon the will to move, but his efforts proved futile.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek, stroking it with mock-gentleness. “I know you’re trying to fight it. You won’t succeed. I know you can hear me. I want you to be aware of everything that happens to you, princeling. How does it feel to be alone and helpless?”

Though Lotor had no voluntary control over his breathing, he managed to time a low rumble in the back of his throat with his exhale in a weak imitation of a growl. It sounded pitiful even to his own ears, but the small defiance was almost a comfort.

Throk laughed. “Always so much fight in you, despite everything.” He placed his hand on Lotor’s throat and squeezed slightly. “Careful. I could kill you and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” He released Lotor’s neck and brushed some of his hair away from his face. “I suppose I should thank you. You’re helping me secure the throne and the city.”

Lotor didn't even try to respond this time. He couldn't argue, couldn't explain why this was such a horrible idea. The threat of just killing him now was likely empty — if Throk thought he could get away with assassination, that glass would've contained lethal poison rather than this paralytic agent — but Lotor did not doubt that this sadistic bastard could take his anger out in other ways.

Throk ran his thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone again before pulling back. “Sit him up,” he said to his men.

He was pushed upright by rough hands on his shoulders and felt Throk’s fingers combing through his hair. “It is tradition to adorn a sacrifice with jewels and such to entice the dragon further,” he said, beginning to braid Lotor’s hair and weaving jewels into the strands.

Lotor's head lolled back, and there was nothing he could do to even try to hold it upright as Throk tugged at the strands of hair. He was braiding it too tight, too harshly, and Lotor's scalp was starting to burn from the constant pull of the tight weave before he'd even finished. The ornate pins were not so much placed in between the strands as just stabbed into his scalp hard enough Lotor wondered if a couple might have even drawn blood. He could feel his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitch involuntarily in reaction to each bit of sharp pain, but he couldn't react any other way. Did Throk  _ know _ he was being too rough? Probably. The sick bastard was probably enjoying the little flickers of expression that Lotor couldn't suppress.

Throk finished the brain, tugging on it again for good measure, and then he turned away for a moment, instructing his men to keep Lotor upright. His hands were quickly on Lotor’s face again, prying open his jaw. He felt something large slipping between his teeth and leather straps closing behind his head. “Good,” Throk said, stepping back, likely to admire his work. “That’s definitely an improvement.”

From the moment the gag was fastened around his head, Lotor already knew this was going to be a massive problem. Not just the larger, looming problem of being unable to use any magic that required words in the casting of the spell, but also the far more immediate problem of potentially drowning on his own spit as his mouth started to salivate around the block between his teeth. He still couldn't really move his tongue, so he couldn't swallow, which meant he was forced to breathe shallowly through his nose despite the inherent difficulty of attempting that with his mouth stretched wide open. Concentrating on the back of his throat, he managed to make a slight gagging sound on his next exhale. He figured, at the very least, Throk should be  _ aware _ there was a risk of Lotor literally drowning before he could even get him to the sacrificial altar.

Throk chuckled. “Afraid you’ll choke?” he said, his voice a mockery of concern. “That’s alright, I have a solution for that.” He grabbed Lotor’s chin and tilted his head to the side, letting his saliva leak from the corner of his mouth. “Better?” he asked, caressing Lotor’s cheek.

The feeling of Lotor's own drool just dripping down his cheek and his neck onto his bare chest caused a very visceral sense of revulsion. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved to be able to at least breathe more comfortably as he naturally started breathing around the gag and was able to take full, steady breaths again. At this point, he was almost glad Throk couldn't possibly expect him to reply, because he wasn't sure what he would say even if he could.

He felt Throk pull away again. “Get him ready. I want this done by tonight.” The men lowered him back down and set to work, undressing him further and taking the last of his possessions. Lotor knew Throk wanted to humiliate him as much as possible but it was still shocking when they began dressing him in fine silk. From what he could tell, it was cut to be very revealing.

He tried to open his eyes to get some idea of what Throk and his lackeys were doing, but once again, he could only manage to open one eye the tiniest crack, not even enough to see past his own eyelashes. The uncertainty was driving him slowly insane. Were they leering at his basically-naked body now, or were they all just focused on making him look like a proper sacrifice? Their hands, at least, didn't linger, but his imagination supplied that their eyes might be, and the idea made his skin crawl.

He felt Throk’s hand adjust the scale around his neck. “Perfect,” he said, his voice dripping with mocking gentleness. “You would almost look pretty enough to fuck if you weren’t such a slut.” He turned back to his men. “He’s ready. Let’s hope Lahn has done his task, for his sake.”

Lotor made another weak growl. So  _ that _ was how it was? Trying to shame him when he couldn't respond? Nevermind that Throk had nothing to base his accusation on — Lotor had been rather reserved back when he lived in Daibazaal and typically didn't hook up with anyone on visits — so this was nothing but another jab at him becoming a bard. He wished more than anything that he could get his hands on a knife and show Throk what a swordsman bard was  _ truly _ like.

The men lifted the stretcher and began carrying him out of the room and eventually the building. The cool evening air brushed over his exposed skin, making him shiver. The altar was a decent distance from the city. Far enough that a dragon would not be directly enticed by the treasures it held rather than what was given to it. Nevertheless, they arrived soon enough at the sacrificial site and Throk ordered his men to check the ropes before tying him down. “Keep an eye on Lahn,” Throk’s voice sneered. “If the ropes have been tampered with, kill him.”

Lotor tried to brace himself as the men picked him up and set him on the stone altar. Though the surface was flat enough, it was not perfectly smooth, and the texture of the stone was scratchy against the exposed portion of Lotor's back where the garment dipped down. He managed a somewhat louder sound of displeasure this time, and he realized he was starting to gain some conscious control over his breathing. As they pulled his arms up, Lotor actually managed to resist just slightly, but the weak control he was slowly regaining over his muscles wasn't nearly enough to stop even one man, much less the half-dozen lackeys at Throk's disposal. They tied his wrists together and tied the rope around a fixture at the top of the altar, keeping his arms stretched above his head. Then, they affixed his ankles to the corners on the opposite side of the altar, keeping his legs spread and his entire body stretched out to a point that was just on the edge of discomfort.

When the men let him go, Lotor tugged at the ropes as well as he could manage. His attempts were weak and twitchy, but it was enough to confirm for him that the ropes were tight and secure and were not going to yield anytime soon. He opened his eyes, finally getting them both open to a reasonable degree, and leveled the best angry glare he could muster at Throk.

Throk smiled back at him. “You’re doing your city a great service,  _ highness,” _ he said with a self-satisfied smirk. He turned to his lackeys. “We’ll watch from afar. It won’t be long until the dragon comes. It’s been scouring these hills for days now, and I’m sure it’ll like our little present.” He made a motion with his head and the rest of the men began making their way back in the direction of the city, one of them herding Lahn along as well, who looked back at Lotor with pain and fear in his eyes.

“Goodbye, Princeling,” Throk said in a low voice only Lotor could hear and followed the others.

Lotor clenched his jaw around the gag and finally managed a  _ real _ growl, looking directly into Throk's eyes and making damn sure he heard him. But as Throk turned away, Lotor had to drop the bravado. Even that much took too much energy out of him. The paralytic agent was weakening, but it wasn't gone yet, and Lotor resigned himself to just staring at the sky and wondering when the dragon would come.

The air became colder as the sun‘s light weakened, and Lotor shivered. Between the thin garment, the cold stone under him, and the uncomfortable position, the cold seeped into his skin. He didn’t know how long he remained motionless on the altar, but it was long enough for him to mostly regain control over his muscles, not that it would do him much good in this position.

He was stiff and aching by the time he heard the first powerful wingbeats from afar, and his blood ran cold. The sound alone made it clear that the dragon was likely just as large as Sendak, each mighty thunder louder than the last until Lotor saw the dragon fly overhead, its red scales illuminated by the evening sunlight. It was bulkier than Sendak but about the same size, and if seeing it didn’t spell certain doom he might’ve thought its scales were beautiful.

It landed on the hilltop the altar was on with a loud thud and immediately fixed its gaze on Lotor. “I thought the elves in these regions had become too stubborn to pay tribute. It appears some still have enough sense for it.”

Lotor's heart was thundering in his chest. Every instinct was telling him to  _ run, _ but he knew he couldn't get anywhere, so he just froze instead, staring at it wide-eyed. It was so entirely massive up close, and where Sendak's size was often a comfort, this monster was purely a threat. He tried to think of what he could do, how he could react, but he doubted mumbling around the gag would do anything for him, and he had no other options.

The dragon approached, its towering form so close to the altar that Lotor could barely see beyond it. “I haven’t received a sacrifice in centuries,” the dragon said and brought its head down to scent Lotor. “Much less one that reeks of magic. Powerful magic.” The dragon ran a claw over Lotor’s chest. “I wonder how they captured you. You’d make a wonderful slave...” the dragon’s head was inches from Lotor’s face. “If you didn’t reek of another’s scent,” the dragon snarled the words.

Lotor took a shaky but deep breath, tempering his fear into a fine-tuned focus. He met the dragon's gaze and nodded, then looked in the direction of and inclined his head towards Sendak's mountain. He then looked down at his own chest, where the black scale still glittered on its simple cord. He looked back into the red dragon's eyes, knowing that his meaning could not be mistaken — he belonged to  _ that _ dragon right there, mere miles away.

The red dragon chuckled. “Such a good little pet that knows who it belongs to,” it said and then smirked, showing its teeth. “But you’re my sacrifice now.” The dragon looped its claw through the cord and tugged. The scale fell from Lotor’s chest with a sharp snap. “I don’t happen to be in the mood to share.”

Lotor flinched, and his heart sank as the scale fell. Still, he tried not to dwell on it. He looked up at the red dragon warily, trying to gauge its intent. Was it going to take him and keep him? All things considered, that would be the best possible outcome at this point. Sendak would come after him, along with half the bardic college, if he didn't send any messages to anyone by morning. Enough people knew already about the situation that they would be able to figure out what had happened and track the dragon down. He just had to stay alive until he could be rescued. With that in mind, he tried his best to look meek, averting his gaze and schooling his expression into a pitiable, worried little pout as well as he could manage around the gag. He let the visible tension drain from his body, forcing himself to appear relaxed, like he'd completely given up. Every movement was choreographed to convey the same message: utter resignation and acceptance. It thought he was a pet? He could play the part — meek, timid, and obedient. He just hoped this would be enough to convince it to take him alive and unhurt.

The dragon fixed him with its gaze. “You’re not very loyal, are you? A few words and you’re willing to accept a new master. Definitely not something to be trusted as a slave, but perhaps I’ll keep you leashed for now.” It leaned in and lowered its voice. “You can watch as I kill your previous master.”

It ran a long claw over Lotor’s cheek, toying with the leather straps of the gag. “I wonder if you would be so foolish as to try something if I removed this or if you could prove to be an obedient pet.”

Lotor shuddered, and he instinctively flinched away from the touch.  _ Fuck. _ He'd miscalculated, and he wasn't sure how to salvage the situation. At least it seemed to be interested in keeping him alive for a little while. He just hoped it would be long enough. The thought of having his mouth free was tantalizing. There was only so much he could do without a spell focus, but he would at least have a few options for spells if he could only have his mouth free. Not that he would try to fight, of course — that would be a close battle even if he did have his weapons and armor — but perhaps he would be able to devise an escape plan. He only wished he hadn't already used his only major teleportation spell for the day. He would have to get some sleep before he could pull that trick again, but maybe... with a few well-timed more minor, short-range teleport spells... Of course, he didn't let any of this newfound hope show on his face. He kept up the meek, cowed expression, looking up into the dragon's eyes pleadingly and opening his mouth a little more.

The dragon chuckled darkly and then, so quickly that Lotor barely saw it move, put its sharp claws on either side of Lotor’s neck and squeezed slightly. “You really think I’m that stupid? You will never speak again, pet, I’ll make sure of that.” It gave another squeeze to his neck for emphasis. It turned to face in the direction of Sendak’s mountain. “I should drop off your body at his lair once I’m through with you, and then it won’t be long until these lands are mine.”

Lotor didn't dare to  _ breathe _ with those claw-points digging into his neck, already pressing against vital arteries. He was shaking now, and the involuntary movement caused the claws to prick a little deeper, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He was utterly terrified. Who knew how long he had until it was done with him? Hours, maybe? And what—? He didn't even want to guess what it wanted from him in the meantime, why it wasn't just ripping him to shreds and feasting on his remains right now, but dark ideas prickled at the back of his mind, and renewed nausea built up in his gut.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick if you promise to be good.” It told him, its tone a mockery of reassurance. “It won’t be more than you’ve done for your previous master, and I won’t be doing it here.” It began dragging its claws over the altar with a horrible sound but before it reached the ropes tying Lotor down, something large slammed into it, making it stumble and slice into Lotor’s arm instead and leaving shallow gashes.

Its only warning had been a near-silent wingbeat, but it had been too preoccupied with threatening Lotor to notice the arrival of the black dragon that now stood between it and the altar, snarling with utter fury. “He’s  _ mine.” _

Seeing Sendak in front of him at last, Lotor took a real breath for what felt like the first time in hours, and he let out a wordless exclamation of joy. He was so relieved he couldn't think about anything else. His gaze was transfixed on those familiar, beautiful black scales glittering in the dying sunlight, and while he knew he wasn't safe just yet, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of Sendak's voice.

The red dragon sneered. “Eager to die? I’ll finish with you and then I’ll have my fun with  _ your _ pet.” 

Sendak snarled and lunged at the red dragon, making both of them fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and wings, snapping at each other with vicious ferocity.

Lotor hissed a quick inhale, clenching his jaw as he watched nervously. He couldn't really see the fight from his position, though he craned his neck up as far as he could to watch. He believed in Sendak, but he still wished he could  _ help _ somehow. He didn't want Sendak to get hurt in this fight.

The dragons’ snarls were loud enough to be heard from miles away, the deadly battle shaking the very ground. This wasn’t a battle of skill or wits, the way Lotor was used to, this was a battle of pure primal rage. The red dragon sank its fangs into Sendak’s shoulder as he cried out loudly and clawed at its neck, managing to push it off, revealing a deep wound where its sharp teeth had pierced his skin. The red dragon smiled and licked Sendak’s blood off its teeth.

Lotor winced, and his mind raced to think of anything he could do to help. He couldn't heal. He couldn't attack. There really wasn't anything he could do without being able to  _ speak. _ Even just trying to inspire Sendak wouldn't work if he couldn't hear—  _ If _ he couldn't hear him. But he could. He would just have to make his meaning clear. He watched closely, waiting for the next moment Sendak was poised to strike. Just as Sendak snapped at the red dragon, Lotor let out a loud  _ WHOOP _ of encouragement, and he grinned as Sendak managed to return the bite with an equally deep one of its own. Though Lotor knew he could only do this a few more times, tired as he was already, the knowledge he could help somehow filled him with new focus and determination. He watched for opportune moments, resolving to use his magic when it would help the most.

Sendak’s claws raked over the red dragon’s side, leaving deep gashes behind. It was hard to tell if either of them was winning. They seemed evenly matched, and though the red dragon was bulkier, what it had in strength it lacked in speed. Trees were flung out of the ground as they pinned each other, losing the upper hand as fast as they gained it. They broke apart, both bleeding from multiple wounds, circling and assessing each other. Sendak snarled, revealing his enormous fangs, before pouncing.

Lotor yelled again, pouring as much encouragement and power as he could into it. His own lessons to young bards in training came back to his mind as he leaned on this oldest and simplest bardic gift, and it was  _ working _ as Sendak landed another devastating blow.

Sendak’s fangs sank into the back of the red dragon’s neck and he wrestled it to the ground with a furious roar, keeping it pinned with his claws. The red dragon was breathing heavily but seemed unable to break Sendak’s grip.

“If you had simply trespassed, I would’ve let you leave with your life,” Sendak said, blood dripping from his teeth. “If you had challenged me, I would have granted you mercy or let you die with honor.” He put more pressure on the dragon’s neck, making it unable to breathe. “But you are a disgusting creature and you will die as one. I’d make you suffer as you deserve but you’re not  _ worth _ my time. You will die here and the elves will break apart your body and you will remain  _ nameless, _ your legacy nothing but weakness and destruction.”

Lotor watched closely, craning his neck to see what was happening. Knowing the fight was almost over filled him with newfound relief. All that was left now was the killing blow, and Lotor prepared one last bit of inspiration to add to that, not because he thought Sendak really needed it at this point, but just because he wanted to help kill that bastard.

Aided by Lotor’s magic, Sendak locked the dragon’s neck in his jaw and bit down hard, twisting simultaneously. The red dragon roared one last time before a sickening crack echoed through the air and it went limp. Sendak released its neck and walked over to the altar, breathing heavily and limping slightly.

Lotor mumbled around the gag to draw Sendak's attention to his predicament. The open wounds made Lotor wince sympathetically, but he knew he'd be no good to Sendak until he was unbound. He looked up at him wide-eyed, hoping his expression could convey the pleading and concern he couldn't say in words.

Sendak met his gaze for a moment and then sliced through the ropes keeping him tied to the altar, slicing into the stone beneath in anger. When he tried to slice through the leather straps holding the gag in place, Lotor saw that he was shaking, and Sendak released a frustrated growl, lowering his claw.

Lotor carefully brought his arms down. His shoulders ached from being stretched for so long, but he wasted no time bringing his bound hands up to the straps of the gag. His own fingers were shaking too, but he somehow managed to get the straps apart and yank the gag out, throwing the damned thing to the ground and coughing and spluttering to clear his throat. "Thank you," he wheezed. His voice sounded so hoarse now, and he tried a few more times to clear it.

Sendak nodded shakily. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner, Lotor. We should go. It’s not safe.” He glared back at the direction of the city.

"You came just in time." Lotor tried to reach out a hand, half forgetting that his hands were still bound. He settled for a tired smile. He sat up, weak and unsteady but managing to get himself upright. His legs were also stiff and sore after being stretched out like that, but he turned so that he was sitting on the edge of the altar and let them dangle off the side, and he could feel some blood flow coming back to his feet. Reaching out his bound hands, he brushed his fingertips over Sendak's scales and murmured,  _ "Heal," _ pouring as much magical energy as he could muster into the spell. Then, he slumped forward, too tired for words. The adrenaline was wearing off now, and he still felt woozy and tired from the drugs. That, combined with sheer stress and taxing his magic reserves, left him feeling exhausted.

“Lotor?” Sendak’s voice was filled with concern, but his wounds closed somewhat. “Save your strength. I’ll carry you back to the hoard.” Sendak lifted Lotor off the stone and cradled him gently, though he was still shaking. He cast a glance back at the altar before snarling and bringing his powerful tail down on it, smashing it to pieces. Then, with a few powerful beats of his wings, he flew off toward the mountains, holding Lotor close to his chest.

Lotor pressed himself up against Sendak's chest, grateful for the feeling of warmth and safety. He was so cold already that he was almost numb to it, and the air up higher was even worse, but Sendak's scales were pleasantly warm, and his arm shielded Lotor from the wind chill. 

He felt himself starting to finally relax, knowing that they were both alive and not too badly injured and that they were heading home now, where they'd be safe. Home. When had he started to think of Sendak's hoard like that? And yet, it just felt right. It felt more like home to him than Daibazaal even before today's events. Now, aside from his college, it was the only place that sounded safe and secure to him.

Before long, Sendak entered the cave that led to his hoard and the air immediately became much warmer. He flew directly to the center, now full of soft blankets and cushions. The collection of soft things had grown exponentially since Lotor’s first visit, becoming larger and more elaborate. Sendak set him down and shifted into his elven form. Or at least it seemed to be at first, but when Lotor looked closer, he noticed small scales on parts of his skin. His cheekbones and the sides of his neck gleamed in the dim light of the cave. Sendak knelt before Lotor and took his hands in his and began carefully untying the ropes. “Tell me what happened.”

Lotor took a shaky breath, trying to find the words. "I-it started not long after I last called you. I went back to the war room to work out the final details of the defense plan with... this commander called Throk who's always been a bastard, but I never thought he would do something like  _ this. _ He drugged me with something that paralyzed me, and then his men—" He took another deep breath as his voice started to choke up. He was shivering all over now from more than just the cold, but his voice was even stronger as he continued, "They took away my equipment and clothes and dressed me up in  _ this! _ And then they gagged me and tied me down to that damned altar and left me to die all because Throk wants that goddamn accursed throne that I don't even want—!" His voice broke, and he had to stop and gasp for breath. Hot tears stung his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were more from fear or rage. He was shaking even more now, and it took him a second to realize he was sobbing.

Sendak looked devastated. He quickly untied his hands and pressed kisses to his raw skin before embracing him and gently rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Lotor. If I’d known...” he sighed and hugged him more tightly. “I’m glad your friend managed to send a message, otherwise I never would’ve gotten there in time and I never would have forgiven myself.”

Lotor buried his face into Sendak's neck and shoulder, not wanting even an inch of space between them right now. He wrapped his arms around Sendak as well, holding him as tightly as he could. For a while, he could only cry, just completely overwhelmed and having no other way to express it. He couldn't even focus on Sendak's words just yet as his mind was filled with fury and fear and comfort and relief.

Sendak just held him, whispering gentle things into his ear as he began untying the braid, taking out all the unpleasant little pinpricks Throk had put into it. He combed it out with his fingers, which Lotor now realized were tipped in claws in this form. “It’s alright, I’m here, I’ll protect you.” He pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll keep you safe.”

"I-I'm sorry." Lotor sniffed, trying to get his crying under control. "I should've been more careful. I should've checked for poison, I  _ know _ better..." He sniffed again and inhaled shakily only to exhale in another sob. "I'm sorry, I knew better, I'm sorry."

Sendak placed his hands on both sides of Lotor’s face. “Lotor please look at me.” He wiped away a teardrop with his thumb. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. They drugged you and violated your body and sent you off to die and that’s  _ not your fault.” _ He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s forehead and stroked his hair. “I’ll make  _ sure _ it never happens again.”

"I'm supposed to be better than this." Lotor started crying even harder. Wounded pride mixed with the fallout of mortal terror made for a crushing combination, and he held onto Sendak as an anchor, keeping his hands around both sides of his chest. "I'm the master bard, the one who can walk into any tough situation and use my wits and magic to get out of it. Politics are supposed to be my specialty. And yet I underestimated him, and I  _ knew _ he was a slimy bastard but I thought he was too  _ stupid _ to try something like this and it's my fault for not realizing what he was capable of."

Sendak held his head gently. “Lotor... I am nearly ancient. I’ve lived for centuries and have had others try to take my territory for almost as long. I should’ve gone and fought this trespasser as soon as I noticed anything. I should’ve known they would place you on that wretched altar that has been there for centuries. This is  _ my fault. _ They never would’ve done this if you hadn’t spoken to me the first time your city faced a dragon. This is  _ my fault, _ Lotor.”

Lotor froze as Sendak's words sunk in, and he was shaking his head before he'd even processed them fully. "No, no, it isn't." He was still crying, but his attention was on Sendak now, and it made it easier for him to think. "I asked you to stay away from the city. I asked you to wait even when I was aware of the danger. I thought I could handle this, and then  _ I _ forgot how to actually play the game. I should've known Throk would do something like this. If it hadn't been with the dragon, it would've been something else. He's always been a power-hungry creep, and he's despised me for as long as I can remember. I should've known he would take this as an excuse to get rid of me."

Sendak hugged him closer again. “Lotor... not expecting someone to kill you is not something you should fault yourself for.” He kissed him sweetly. “Please don’t blame yourself for it.”

Lotor sighed and melted back into his arms, shifting his position a little so his legs were across Sendak's lap and he could be just that little bit closer. His ankles still trailed the remains of the ropes that had been tied around them, but he could hardly care at the moment. He just leaned into Sendak's chest and tried to deal with the emotions he wasn't sure how to process. "It was… I should've called for backup sooner. I was too personally invested to keep a clear head. I was sloppy and unprofessional and  _ stupid—" _ But there was less venom in his voice now, and he knew Sendak was right. "I just... my  _ father _ was murdered by that dragon. I was too focused on my own grief and my worry for the city itself to think straight."

Sendak cupped his cheek. “Your father... Lotor, I’m so sorry. I know he meant a lot to you.” Sendak kept him close and ran his claws through his hair. “Please don’t blame yourself. I can’t bear to witness you like this. None of this was your fault.” He kissed his cheek and tugged gently at the revealing garment Lotor was still wearing. “Do you want me to find you something better than this?”

Lotor wasn't even sure how to respond for a moment. He half expected to start crying again as he remembered the letter he'd received... hours ago. Had it really only been so little time? But it had been almost evening already when the letter came, and now it was dusk. It had been less than six hours. So much had happened. He felt sort of numb now, cried-out and tired and unable to really face anything more of the day's events just yet. With a sigh, he pulled back enough to see Sendak's face and nodded. "Yes. Yes, let's get this damned thing off, and then I need to clean up a bit. That— they didn't exactly take care to lay me on very  _ clean _ surfaces." He reached up to his neck, where the skin was still a little sticky from his drool earlier, and he pulled his hand away in disgust. Between that and the floor they'd callously let him collapse on and the grimy old altar... He knew being a bit dirty was the least of his concerns, but it was also the easiest to fix.

Sendak stroked his hair, and he could feel his magic making him cleaner already. It wasn’t the same as a real bath but it felt good to have Sendak wipe away the day’s dirt. He pressed another kiss to Lotor’s forehead before sitting back and taking his leg in his hands, kissing the inside of his thigh. He left a trail of gentle kisses down Lotor’s leg until his hands reached his ankle and he carefully untied the rope still there. Once he got it off he set it ablaze and let it dissolve before Lotor’s eyes as he soothed the irritated skin.

He repeated the process with the other leg and finally returned to kiss Lotor’s lips. “I think I could find a robe for you. I’m sorry I don’t have anything better,” he said, tugging at the fabric on Lotor’s shoulders.

Lotor shrugged the flimsy cloth off, letting Sendak pull it away. "I don't need anything right now, honestly. We can hunt for a robe or something else tomorrow. I'll just use a blanket for tonight." He gathered up the flowing material and pulled it up none-too-gracefully, making it easy for Sendak to help him get it off entirely.

Sendak nodded. “Alright. Just let me know if you need extra layers. You’re still very cold.” He was silent for a while as he gently coaxed the thin fabric from Lotor’s body but then he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “I was so terrified when I got that message. I thought I’d lose you and I...” he sighed. “I couldn’t bear the thought.” He pulled off the rest of the garment and let his flames consume it as well, the ashes disappearing before they reached the ground as Sendak’s black flames ate away at the fabric.

"Message?" Lotor vaguely recalled Sendak mentioning that before, though at the time, he hadn't really thought about it. "What message? Who could've—" Then he remembered how Lahn took the message amulet from his pocket, and the pieces clicked together. "Oh, that was Lahn, wasn't it? He used the amulet."

Sendak took Lotor’s hand in his and began playing with his fingers, interlocking them with his. “Yes, I believe. That name sounds familiar, though I was not truly paying attention at the time. He mentioned he was your friend and that you were in danger. I’m glad he had your amulet, otherwise...” Sendak trailed off and wrapped Lotor in his arms again. “I wish I could’ve protected you.”

Lotor embraced him in return. "You did. You saved me." He squeezed Sendak a little tighter. "It was... well, it didn't  _ say _ what it wanted to do with me, but I can guess based on its comments." Lotor flushed as he really acknowledged to himself for the first time what the red dragon must have meant. "And then it was planning to kill me just to taunt you. You managed to save me before it did any of that."

Sendak stroked his hair and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. “I meant I wish I could’ve stopped any of this before it started. But I’m glad you’re safe now.” His eyes darkened. “If I’d known it threatened to do something like that to you, I would’ve made it suffer more.” His hand was shaking when he brought it to Lotor’s cheek.

Lotor turned his head to press a kiss to Sendak's palm, and then he looked up into his eyes again. "You did enough. I just wanted it gone quickly so that it couldn't injure you more." He looked Sendak up and down, though this form carried no signs of injury. "Are you still hurt? I tried to help, but there was only so much I could do. I'm feeling a bit better now, though, if you need more healing."

Sendak smiled a little sadly. “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you. You’re exhausted, Lotor, I’ll be fine.” He ran his thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone. “I’m tougher than I look, my elf.”

"If you're sure." Lotor tilted his head a little into the touch. The casual affection felt good, reassuring and grounding. It made it just a little easier to think about and face the day's events. He still felt shaken up, but he was calmer now. He felt more like himself now, just sitting casually naked in the middle of Sendak's hoard and surrounded by the soft cushions his friend had carefully curated for him. 

"There's something still on my mind," he admitted at length. "I tried to express it earlier, but I was too worked up to explain myself properly. Now, I—I still feel like such a fool for letting Throk get the better of me like that. I've always been so careful. To think that..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I've always been aware of what  _ can _ and sometimes does happen to bards. People see us as sex symbols, and that... often doesn't work out in our favor, not like people think. It endangers us as much as or more than it ever empowers us. It was drilled into my head as a young bard trainee: check your drinks, check your food, never go anywhere without a spell focus, never get too drunk to cast, never let yourself be bound up in a way that would disable your magic unless you  _ absolutely _ trust your partner with your life. We learned sex spells, sure, but we learned how to detect drugged drinks first." 

He shook his head in shame. "And I don't have the excuse of not thinking of it because I wasn't in a bar. I've done subterfuge, political work, undercover work. A poisoned glass is such a great way to get rid of a political enemy that I myself have been responsible for a few. And I  _ did _ check the first time, but I should've checked again after leaving the room and coming back. I  _ know _ better. I've  _ taught _ this very thing — specifically in the political context — to younger bards how many times now? And yet..."

Sendak looked into his eyes for a while and smoothed his hand over his hair in a soothing motion. “Lotor... don’t be so hard on yourself. You’d just found out your father died. How many times have you avoided this in the past? Just because you made this mistake one single time while you were  _ grieving _ and in a place meant to be safe doesn’t mean that you’ve failed.” He smiled sheepishly and looked away, taking Lotor’s hand in his. “Besides, you’ve managed to seduce a powerful dragon. Not many bards can boast about that.” His expression turned more serious again. “You’re an incredibly talented bard, Lotor, I’m serious. I have seldom seen such finesse with such raw power. One mistake, if it can even be called that, does not undo decades of study and talent.”

Lotor hesitated, but he nodded his head slowly. "I suppose you're right. I'm being too hard on myself. It's just the knowledge that something I've worked hard to avoid at any cost all my life  _ could _ have happened and then almost  _ did _ with the dragon. You had just enough time to get here to save me from that other dragon, but if Throk had wanted... nothing would've stopped him. He even made some comment about me looking, ugh, 'pretty enough to fuck' if I remember correctly, but then he said I was too much of a slut." He shuddered, utterly disgusted at the memory. "I can't help but wonder how serious he was about that, or if he was just aiming to scare me more."

Sendak’s eyes shone with icy rage at Lotor’s words. “Come here,” he said and gently wrapped Lotor in his arms. “I’m sorry you went through that,” he said, stroking Lotor’s hair. “That man deserves worse than death. And I’d gladly give it to him if you wished me to.” He released a shuddering breath. “I promised myself I’d protect you and the thought that someone...” His embrace tightened. “I just... I care about you. A lot.”

Lotor adjusted himself so that he was sitting fully on Sendak's lap facing him, not unlike the position he'd been in just a couple of weeks before by the pond. It was familiar, comforting. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I... I really care about you too. I don't think I've ever felt this safe and cared for with anyone before, really. I mean, I've had friends and lovers before, of course, but it's... different somehow with you."

Sendak looked at him, and cupped his cheek. “I’m glad. I want you to feel safe with me. I don’t remember ever feeling this way with anyone. I want to protect you and care for you and listen to your stories and hold you.” He adjusted Lotor in his lap and reclined against the cushions and kissed the side of his head. “I’ve never wanted that with anyone else.”

Lotor settled into the new position easily and laid his head on Sendak's shoulder, just savoring the warmth and the pleasant comfort of skin against skin. He thought about that previous visit. Every moment felt so good and right when he was with Sendak. He recalled the stray thought he'd had when they were playing in the pond:  _ I never want to leave you. _ He compared how he'd felt then to his feelings right now as he clung to him for support. That desire was exactly the same despite the circumstances around them changing drastically. He also recalled how he'd thought coming to this place as going "home" just a little while ago when Sendak was carrying him here. He thought about the sheer relief he'd felt the moment Sendak arrived, and how worried he'd felt for him during the fight.

"Sendak, I think..." Lotor hesitated, as even the bard now struggled to find the right words. "Well, I've always had a part of me that wanted to love and be loved by one person. Since becoming a bard, I've put my work first, telling myself I can do that later, especially since I don't care about having or raising children of my own. So I just... told myself we were friends and I was just visiting. It was easier, I think, than admitting to myself that I wanted something more than what would easily fit with my existing lifestyle." He faltered, unsure of how to express his feelings for one of the first times in his life.

Sendak combed his fingers through Lotor’s hair for a while before releasing a breath. “I understand. I believe I’ve known I wanted you as something  _ more _ than what we were when you began telling me more of yourself. I remember wanting to keep you safe from anything that might happen to you and I remember waiting eagerly for your visits. There was a shift when they became something more to me than simply  _ company.” _ Sendak pressed a kiss to his head. “I’ve known for a while that I cared deeply for you, but I knew that you had other things on your mind. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with it.” He smiled sheepishly. “I... have caught myself acting more like a protective mate than a friend to you on occasion and I apologize for that.”

_ "Oh." _ Little gestures added up together in Lotor's mind: how Sendak would fret over his tales of more dangerous adventures, how he would sometimes nuzzle him like a cat scent-marking a favored person, how he would always curl up around Lotor to sleep either literally in dragon form or just by embracing him protectively in elven form. In retrospect, Sendak  _ was _ becoming increasingly more affectionate with every visit, and surely there was nothing platonic about giving Lotor one of his own scales and asking him to keep it with him to encourage other dragons to leave him alone.

In hindsight, Lotor felt a bit like a fool for not seeing it sooner. He flushed at the realization. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. I liked it, all of it. You've always respected me and treated me like an equal. Even your protective streak feels like the concern that a— a partner would have over their beloved, not something controlling or minimizing." He pressed a soft kiss to Sendak's cheek. "You make me feel... important, like someone worth protecting and caring about. I get that from the college too, but it's different there. It's something I worked for and earned. With you it's just offered freely. I like that."

Sendak smiled at him and tilted his head up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Between Sendak’s body heat and the blanket he was pleasantly warm now. “I couldn’t help myself. You just walked into my hoard one day and decided to steal my attention away from anything else.” His smile brightened. “I’m glad you like it. I want you to be happy and safe. It feels strange. I haven’t ever wanted that with anyone before. You’re important to me and I consider it a privilege to have something like this with you.”

Lotor felt his face flush even more. Sendak was just so  _ sincere _ and looking at him with a level of affection that Lotor wasn't used to, and it made him feel flustered. "I— could we...?" He fumbled despite knowing exactly what he wanted to say as he tried to find a way to talk around it. "I'd like to be some level of  _ exclusive _ with each other... although we already are, but—" Finally, he just said what he meant: "I want you to be my boyfriend. Please."

Sendak’s expression brightened further and he kissed Lotor again. “I’d love that,” he said, pulling away and looking into Lotor’s eyes. “I love you. I don’t mind if you’re not ready to say that yet, or if you’re not sure you’ll ever be, but it’s the truth and I do not wish to hide anything from you. I think I have for a while.”

Lotor brought his hands up, and he realized that they were shaking a little. Still, he gently cupped Sendak's cheeks and brushed his thumbs across his cheekbones, marveling at the new scales there, a constant reminder of who Sendak really was. He took a moment as he watched the scales shimmer under his touch, and he took a deep breath. "I have a lot to think about now when it comes to my future. I don't want to leave the college and my work, but— Sendak, I think I love you too, and I want to find a way to stay with you as much and as often as I can."

“I would never ask you to leave your work, Lotor, I know how important it is to you and how much good you do in the world. You’re always welcome here, no matter if the time between visits is longer or shorter. I don’t expect more of your time but I’ll gladly accept it and spend mine with you.” He smiled at him, showing his sharp canines. “Perhaps I can even visit sometime. I’d love to see your college and perhaps you’ll find yourself in a situation where a dragon might be a good ally to have on one of your quests, especially one that is your lover.” His smirk made it clear he was mostly kidding. Mostly.

Lotor laughed a little, as much from relief and joy as from amusement. He leaned forward to give Sendak another kiss, lingering a little longer this time before pulling back with a smile. "Thank you. And you really  _ could _ come visit, if you don't mind me telling the others about you and warning them that you're coming. I don't want anyone to freak out and attack you, after all. But if you wanted to help me on some quests or even help me teach, who better to teach young bards-in-training how to handle dragon problems than a dragon?"

Sendak laughed and rubbed his cheek on the top of Lotor’s head in an affectionate gesture. “I believe you know much more about handling dragon problems than I do, my sweet bard, but I would gladly help.” He raised Lotor’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss to the back. “And I’m sure ridding a town of some horrible monster is a very nice couple activity, wouldn’t you say?” he said with a smirk.

"Oh but of course." Lotor grinned. "It's tried and true, and it's certainly great song material. I could make a good ballad out of our story together already, I'm sure, but I could always add more verses if we go on more adventures."

Sendak grinned back at him and kissed him sweetly. “I think I’d like that. You’d probably be the most legendary bard in the world, able to tame a dragon with just the sound of your voice or the brush of your lips. They’ll write songs about you before you know it.” He cupped Lotor’s jaw. “They’ll tell tales of your beauty that won’t do you justice and they’ll speak of your power and how you hold the heart of a dragon.” He kissed Lotor again, lingering on his lips. “You are exceptional.”

Lotor could feel his cheeks heating up again a bit, and he could just imagine how his friends would tease him if they could see him right now. The great master bard, flustered almost beyond words by a couple of sincere compliments. He buried his face into the join between Sendak's neck and shoulder to hide the redness. "It really wasn't like I did much. You made it easy for me."

Sendak hugged him close and stroked his hair. “No, I believe you made it easy for  _ me. _ You’re quite lovely and you have a beautiful voice and you make for great company. I never thought I’d meet anyone like you. And on top of that you’re incredibly beautiful. There was no way I could have resisted you.”

Lotor hugged Sendak and squeezed him tightly for a moment before relaxing again. "I suppose we were both a bit lucky that we happened to find each other and to be so good for each other, then. I was prepared to deal with something selfish and narcissistic and uncaring, but you turned out to be very thoughtful and empathetic. I'm lucky that you're so great."

Sendak stroked his back in gentle motions. “I suppose we  _ are _ both lucky. I certainly am. My lover is the most lovely creature that I’ve ever seen and I have seen many. He also likes telling me stories and singing for me and he’s perfect for cuddling.” He brushed his lips over Lotor’s forehead. “And every time I see him I can’t resist kissing him.”

Lotor laughed, though it was almost more of a little giggle escaping his chest as he continued to blush. He couldn't remember ever being happier than he was right then. "And  _ my _ lover is the most thoughtful and caring person who's ever taken an interest in me, and he loves to dote on me and take care of me and use his magic to make sure I'm warm and clean and safe, and he's the best listener and the best audience I've ever had. He's so supportive and affectionate, and I always feel content and happy in his arms."

Sendak smiled and kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “You’re very cute. I’m glad you feel that way,” he said and kissed him again. “Are you feeling a bit better or are you still cold, love?” Sendak wrapped his warm arms around him and held him closer.

Lotor nodded and cuddled up closer. "I feel plenty warm enough now. I'm never cold for long here, especially when I can cuddle with you. Do you use magic to keep it so warm? It's nice, like stepping into a greenhouse on a spring day."

“It’s not entirely conscious, in all honesty. I suppose my magic just needs an outlet sometimes so I think about my hoard being warm or lit and it happens. It’s not a spell, just a thought, really. We tend to change our environments to suit us and it’s not usually fully intentional.” He gestured to some of the floating flames radiating light that decorated the cavern-like constellations.

Sendak kissed him again and his hand heated a little more as he stroked Lotor’s back. “I do tend to warm you consciously. It’s very easy for me to produce heat and flame so it’s second nature to help warm you when you’re cold. Dragon fire doesn’t have to be destructive, it can be soothing.”

Lotor let out a little groan at the extra heat on his back. "Ohhhhh, yes, that feels very good." He slumped forward even more and just relaxed as Sendak rubbed his back. "You can keep doing that for as long as you like. I haven't had a good back rub in a while."

Sendak chuckled and placed his warm hand on the back of Lotor’s neck as he rubbed his back with his other hand. “Do you want to stay like this or would you like to lie on your front for me?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Mmm..." Lotor thought about it, although his thoughts felt as slow as molasses. "If you're going to keep doing that, I'll lay down." He tried to summon the will to move, but he couldn't quite manage to peel himself away from Sendak's warm chest.

Sendak kissed his head affectionately. “I can see that,” he said and Lotor could hear the smile in his voice. Gently, he stretched out from his sitting position, holding Lotor on top of him as he got comfortable, resting Lotor’s head on a pillow and pulling a blanket over them both. “Better?” he asked, running his warm hands over Lotor’s back.

Lotor laid his own head on one of Sendak's pecs and privately thought that he clearly had the superior pillow. "This is perfect." He could feel all of the muscles in his back slowly letting go of their tension under Sendak's warm touch, and his comfortable position on top of his chest helped him to just relax completely and enjoy it.

Sendak massaged the tension from his back with gentle motions. “I agree, my love,” he said softly. “Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you’re relaxed and content? The tension drains out of you and you have the sweetest little smile on your face. It makes me want to keep you wrapped up in a blanket in my arms forever.”

Lotor smiled even more. "I think I  _ would _ like to stay exactly like this forever. Alas, the other bards would eventually wonder what happened to me." A vague thought related to that started to take shape in his mind, but then Sendak's thumb found a knot in his back, and his caravan of thought was completely scattered.  _ "Ohhh, _ right there," he groaned.

Sendak hummed. “You’re very tense, my little elf,” he said, continuing to massage Lotor’s back with his warm hands. “Allow me to help you with that.” His hands practically drew the tension from Lotor’s muscles, working his way down the entirety of his back. “Better?” he asked once Lotor was practically liquid under his touch.

"Mmhmm," Lotor hummed in affirmation. He felt so totally relaxed that he couldn't remember ever feeling this perfectly safe and at ease before. And yet... he hadn't  _ forgotten _ that he was pressed up against Sendak's body, completely naked. Now that he wasn't stressed anymore, his thoughts turned to the feeling of skin against skin, and he felt the very start of arousal begin to stir. He subconsciously shifted his hips in a desire for sensation.

Sendak’s chest rumbled with his amusement and he playfully squeezed Lotor’s ass. “I love your eagerness, my elf, but you must be exhausted and you shouldn’t exert yourself.” He stroked Lotor’s sides, lingering on his waist. “I’ll take care of you tonight, my love.”

"Ah, sorry," Lotor said with a breathless laugh. He was a bit chagrined and a little amused at himself. "Very typically bardic of me, isn't it? We don't have to do anything at all if you don't want to. I could honestly fall asleep right now. But if it's me you're worried about, it's alright. I'm feeling really good now, and I think it would be nice to just enjoy a little intimacy with each other."

Sendak smoothed a hand over his hair. “Lotor, let me take care of you. I know you’re strong and capable and I know we could have a night like any other but I want to make you feel good tonight. Let me focus on you.” He kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “May I?”

Lotor lifted his head off of Sendak's chest to look up at him more clearly. He wasn't entirely sure what Sendak meant, since Sendak was always concerned with making him feel good no matter what the specific details of their sexual activities were. But, seeing the affection in his eyes, Lotor smiled and nodded assent. "Alright, I'm intrigued. What do you want me to do? Or not do, as the case may be?"

Sendak caressed his hair with one hand and stroked his back with the other. “I just want you to let me touch you tonight. I want to explore your body and make you feel good and I want to coax those little sounds from your lips. I need you on your side with your back to me. Can you do that, my love?”

Lotor felt a little flustered, but he nodded and gently slid off of Sendak's chest before rolling over onto his side, facing away and curling up a bit into a comfortable position. The nest was soft and warm enough that he thought he could easily sleep like this, if only he wasn't so  _ interested _ in whatever Sendak was planning next. It was tempting enough as it was to reach down and touch himself, but he resisted the urge and opted to instead glance over his shoulder towards Sendak. "Like this?"

Sendak ran his eyes over his body like a physical touch. “Perfect,” he said softly and pressed his own body flush to Lotor’s back. His hand gently stroked down Lotor’s side and came to rest on his hip, tracing idle circles with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Lotor’s neck. “I want you to relax for me, baby. You don’t have to do anything tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

"I enjoy touching and pleasuring you too, you know," Lotor said without any snark. He sincerely felt that way, but he knew Sendak did as well. "Still, alright, thank you." He just settled in even more and focused only on Sendak's hand.

Sendak began delicately brushing his fingers over Lotor’s abdomen. “I know you enjoy it, you’re a formidable lover, but you deserve to have someone taking care of you sometimes.” He whispered the words into Lotor’s ear and nipped at the lobe. His hand wandered up until he was tracing lines across the sensitive skin on Lotor’s chest, teasing. Finally, his fingers found Lotor’s nipple and he gently smoothed his thumb over it.

Lotor let out a little groan at the teasing touch. He leaned into Sendak, pressing his back into Sendak's chest. "Mmm... I suppose I could use a break. This  _ is _ very nice so far."

Sendak carefully pinched his nipple and pressed another kiss to his neck. “I love how sensitive you are, little elf. I love touching your skin and hearing your moans and breaths. I could touch you like this for hours.”

_ "Oh." _ Lotor's breath caught in his chest. "Is that a promise or a threat, love? I doubt I could survive hours of you teasing me like this." He was trying to say it lightheartedly, like a joke, but his own breathy tone betrayed him. This was affecting him too much to hide it. The little touches, though teasing, felt so good.

Sendak nuzzled the side of his neck. “It’s a fact. I enjoy touching you very much and I could keep doing it for hours.” He pinched Lotor’s nipple again and kissed his neck at the same time and then began dragging his hand downward. “But I won’t make you wait, love, I know I have all night to touch you.”

Lotor whimpered, still wanting more and yet — this felt so good already. He focused on trying to relax and just take what was offered, as much as he wanted to roll over and push Sendak onto his back and  _ take _ the pleasure he wanted so badly. He knew the wait would be more than worth it; Sendak never failed to impress him and send him into pure bliss.

Sendak combed his other hand through Lotor’s hair and made a fist, pulling his head back firmly but gently to further expose his neck for his mouth. His fangs were so much more prominent in this new form and he scraped them over the sensitive skin as his hand found its way to Lotor’s cock and he stroked it slowly, coaxing it to full hardness. “I love taking care of you. You’re always so caught off guard by it and it’s very cute.”

Lotor gasped, and he exhaled in a moan. The pressure on his scalp and the little tingle left behind on the skin of his neck from Sendak's fangs just made him melt. He could feel himself harden quickly to full arousal, and he would've been embarrassed by his own eagerness if he could've spared more than half a thought to it. As it was, all of his attention was on the feeling of Sendak all around him.

Sendak mouthed at his neck, slowly stroking his cock, and kept his hand in his hair. “So pretty,” he whispered. “And so sweet for me. It’s delightful to know that in this moment you’re mine, love, and I’m yours. You’re so perfect like this, letting me coax those little sounds from you.” Sendak’s hand moved on his cock, sending a spark of pleasure up Lotor’s spine. “I love you.”

Tears pricked at Lotor's eyes. Being told he was  _ loved _ like this, romantically and by someone who really meant it, was so new and beautiful. He couldn't help but melt more into Sendak's soft touches. "Sen, I... I love you too."

Sendak loosened his grip on Lotor’s hair, running his fingers through the strands and pressing kisses to Lotor’s neck as he continued stroking him gently. “That means everything to me. I want you right here with me whenever possible. I haven’t known you for very long but I don’t think I’ve ever disliked being parted from someone this much. I just want you here where I can hold you and take care of you and keep you safe.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Lotor’s neck and began moving his hand more quickly on Lotor’s cock.

Lotor couldn't even think coherently enough to reply, so he simply bit his lip to lightly stifle his moans. He couldn't help but roll his hips forward just the tiniest bit, moving just a little against Sendak's hand. The pleasure spread like heat through his body, and he arched his back, pressing himself both towards and away from Sendak's body with the motion.

He could feel Sendak smile against his skin and pressing more kisses to it. “I love how eager you are. You deserve to be taken care of more, my elf, you take very well to it.” He stroked Lotor’s cock in firm and slow motions. “What do you need, love?”

"Just more of this," Lotor answered breathlessly. Sendak's fingers traveled up and down and up and down his cock, and each individual finger provided another wave of pleasure. The texture of his skin against Lotor's own was warm and satisfying and intimate in a way Lotor had never expected manual pleasure could be.

“Alright, my love.” Sendak pressed a kiss to his jaw and pulled him closer against his body. His hand continued to stroke Lotor’s cock in slow, deliberate motions as he warmed his other hand and rubbed circles on the back of Lotor’s neck. “Like that?”

"Oh-  _ ohhhhh..." _ Lotor groaned. Sex  _ and _ a massage at the same time? Sendak was just cheating now, and it was working. The pure bliss of Sendak's warm hand working the tension out of his neck contrasted beautifully with the pleasure of arousal building up in Lotor's gut as tension of an entirely different type. He shoulders relaxed and his legs twitched at the same time and it was a heavenly bliss he'd never imagined before.

He felt Sendak’s breath of amusement against his ear. “You’re perfect,” he whispered and kissed the sensitive spot between his ear and his jaw. His warm fingers gently massaged Lotor’s neck, warming him and taking away the residual tension. “Does that feel good, love?” he asked, a playful tone to his voice.

Lotor moaned, and a little shudder went through him from how  _ much _ he was feeling all at once. "Yes. So good. Almost too good."

Sendak released a pleased hum and continued his movements, leaving small kisses on Lotor’s jawline and neck. “We have all the time in the world, my love. Let me know when you’re close, I want to make this memorable for you.” The barest hint of a hungry growl entered his voice.

Lotor bit his lip to stifle a louder moan. Hearing how much Sendak  _ wanted _ him was... He brought his own hand down and rested it gently on Sendak's wrist, careful not to interfere at all with his efforts. "Stars, Sendak... not too much longer."

Sendak kissed him and moved his warmed hand into Lotor’s hair again, caressing his scalp. His other hand moved over Lotor’s cock with perfectly long strokes that sent waves of pleasure into Lotor’s core. Sendak kissed his neck again, barely brushing his lips over the delicate skin. “Alright, love,” he whispered softly.

"Oh,  _ Sendak," _ Lotor moaned. His mind was a haze of pleasure. All he could think about was heat— Sendak's warmth and the building heat of arousal in his gut. "Love, I-I'm close."

Sendak tightened his hand in Lotor’s hair and pulled him flush against him as he dragged the sharp points of his fangs over the sensitive skin on Lotor’s neck. “You taste divine, my love,” Sendak said against his skin and Lotor felt his fangs again as he exposed more of his neck with the grip on his hair.

The hand on his cock sped up and Sendak worked his way up his neck, leaving little bites, until eventually delicately pulling at his earlobe with his teeth. “I want you to let go for me, baby. Come for me.”

The pleasure and warmth finally  _ released _ all at once in Lotor's body and mind, and he let out a low moan as a full-body shudder went through him. He felt overwhelmed in the best way possible. Everything about Sendak's presence and touch felt wonderful, and Lotor felt so pleasantly warm and relaxed inside and out as nothing but sensation and emotion filled his mind.

He heard Sendak mumble a few words under his breath and the stickiness on his stomach disappeared as Sendak gently stroked Lotor’s side and his other arm wrapped around his front. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek. “You did so well for me, love. How was that?”

_ "Bliss." _ Lotor placed his hand over Sendak's and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "I didn't know sex could be so  _ relaxing." _ He sighed in pure contentment. "How about you? Do you need...?"

Sendak kissed him again. “I’ll take care of myself, just let me look at you.” He entwined his fingers with Lotor’s and brought his other hand between them, moving his hips away from Lotor to give himself some space. “You’re so pretty like this. I love the way you look when you’re satisfied.”

Lotor shifted himself and rolled onto his back, keeping Sendak's arm under and around him. He looked at Sendak and smiled. "You're the best. I love you."

Sendak kissed his lips softly and pulled back to smile at him. “I love you too.” He got himself off quickly and efficiently, pressing kisses to Lotor’s chest as he did. He came with a soft exhale and after he magically cleaned himself as well he wrapped Lotor in his arms. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said, his voice muffled by Lotor’s hair.

Lotor nuzzled into Sendak's chest. "Thanks to you," he said softly. He rested his head on Sendak's upper arm and let out a little yawn.

Sendak hugged him close, as if he was scared that he’d disappear. “You should rest. I’ll watch over you, I promise. You’re safe here.”

"Mmhmm." Lotor draped one arm over Sendak's side to reciprocate the hug. "You should sleep too, love."

Sendak’s hand found its way to the back of his head. “I... I’ll try. I think I need to hold you close for a little longer, if that’s alright.”

"Of course it is." Lotor yawned again. "Goodnight, love."

Sendak held him gently and kissed him. “Sleep well, my elf,” he whispered and it was the last thing Lotor knew before he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor awoke slowly to the familiar sensation of gentle fingers running through his hair. For a few moments, he didn't even open his eyes. He knew it was Sendak, of course, and he was more than happy to stay still and enjoy the soothing touch. He was still in essentially the same position he fell asleep in facing Sendak. Thoughts of getting up flickered through his head, but Lotor instead nuzzled Sendak's chest a little and hugged him tighter.

Sendak kissed the top of his head and held him closer. “Did you sleep well, love?” he asked softly. “Are you feeling better?”

"Mmhmm." Lotor nodded, still not letting go of Sendak in the least. "I feel..." He paused to yawn. "Well, still sleepy. Still very relaxed."

Sendak’s hand smoothed over his back in a calming motion. “That’s good. You deserve to relax, little bard, you work very hard and yesterday was a very long day for you. You need to recover.”

Lotor nodded again. "It was. I don't even— I think I'll just rest here today and go back to the college tomorrow. The girls need to keep up with their lessons, and I'm supposed to give a guest lecture to one of the younger classes, and then I have sword drills with the new swordsman bards in training..." He yawned, having made  _ himself _ feel tired with that list. "Anyways, suffice to say, I think I'll take a sick day or two and then go back and catch up any schedule issues then."

“Alright, love,” Sendak said and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “You can stay for as long as you like, I’ll keep you safe. You can sleep for a little longer if you want.”

"Thank you." Lotor pressed a kiss to Sendak's collarbone. "I think I've slept enough, but I do want to just... cuddle and relax. Maybe we can get breakfast in a little while."

Sendak smiled and affectionately rubbed his cheek on Lotor’s head. “Sounds like a plan.” He was silent for a moment before cupping Lotor’s cheek and meeting his gaze again. “Are you truly alright, my love?”

Lotor hesitated as he took stock of his emotions. He was still angry and hurt about what Throk had done, and he felt conflicted on what to do about Daibazaal. Then again, the dragon was dead. What more could they ask of him, and why should he care who ruled them now? "I suppose I'm still a bit conflicted," he admitted. "But Daibazaal doesn't want me, so... I'll be alright. My place is with my college... and with you."

Sendak smiled at him for a moment before looking at him seriously. “Lotor,” he said, cupping his jaw and delicately running his thumb over his cheekbone. “If you want me to hunt and kill that disgusting traitor, you need only say the word. I would do it gladly for you, and that man deserves far worse than death.” Sendak’s voice was filled with icy rage.

Lotor's heart skipped a beat. The thought of vengeance and justice served was a thrilling one, but he also felt strong apprehension at the idea of going back. "I'm not sure. They..." He thought of Lahn. He remembered a few others he'd known in his childhood — Gnov, Haxus, Trugg, Ladnok, Hepta — and how they'd perhaps not been his  _ friends _ but at least had always treated him honorably enough. There were some true assholes, sure (one particular slimball by the name of Janka came to mind), but didn't Lahn at least deserve better than to be stuck with fucking  _ Throk _ as king?

"I'm not sure," Lotor repeated. "I think maybe... maybe I'll message Lahn later or something. I don't want to think about it too much right now."

Sendak nodded in understanding and tucked a strand of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “Alright. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s cheek. “I’ll go get you something to eat in a bit, you must be starving.”

"Mm, yeah." Lotor squeezed Sendak a little tighter. "In a little bit. I just want to be held right now." He took a deep breath, inhaling Sendak's familiar scent and calming himself down. "Did you mean everything you said last night?"

Sendak kissed his forehead and wrapped him up in his arms. “Of course. I love you. I want to protect you and hold you, and I want you to be happy.” He hugged Lotor tighter for a moment. “Do you doubt it?”

Lotor pressed a kiss to Sendak's neck. "No, I believe you. I just wanted to hear it again, if only to be sure it wasn't something you said merely in the heat of the moment after last night's events." He smiled, and he wondered if Sendak could feel it, since Lotor's face was pressed up against his skin like this. "I love you too, Sendak. I should've admitted that a while ago — to you and to myself."

Sendak’s hands moved over Lotor’s back as he held him, as if he couldn’t stop touching him. “I love hearing you say it, but I know you weren’t ready before. It’s alright to take this slowly, love, there’s no shame in taking more time to figure things out. You weren’t ready for it before and that’s alright. It didn’t make me stop loving you, little elf.”

Lotor pressed his fingertips into Sendak's back, instinctually wanting to hold on tighter. "I... don't yet have it all figured out. I don't want to give up any part of the life I've built for myself, but I also want to be with you as much as possible. It'll be hard to find a balance. Still, I want to try. I want to be with you."

Sendak’s claws combed through his hair. “You don’t have to have it figured out. We can see what’s best and take it one step at a time. I want to be with you as well, love, and I know we’ll find a way.”

"Thank you." Lotor pressed another kiss to Sendak's neck. "How are you so perfect? You really are the best lover I could ever even imagine."

Sendak laughed and kissed the top of Lotor’s head again. “Being willing to compromise and find a solution with my lover is the bare minimum, my elf. I’m certainly not perfect, but I’ll always promise to make an effort for you. You deserve it.”

"You really  _ are _ very sweet," Lotor insisted. "And you treat me with so much respect. Forget 'for a dragon,' you really are one of the most respectful people I've ever known. It's nice."

Sendak hugged him again. “What did you expect? That I’d steal you away and keep you in my hoard as my greatest treasure? I must admit that I was tempted.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice. Then, “You deserve to be treated with respect,” he said seriously. “Never settle for less than you deserve.”

Lotor chuckled. "I was wondering. Not that the idea doesn't sound attractive — with you specifically, since I know you'd care for me and never hurt me — but I do like having a life of my own. I'm glad you appreciate that."

“Of course I do. I find it fascinating, in fact. I love the stories you tell about the places you visit... I suppose I am curious. I would like to see them myself, perhaps. I never felt that way before. My kind... we don’t venture out into the world for the sake of it, not the way you do, but you have made me curious to see some of it.”

"In that case, I'll be honored to show you the world." Lotor tilted his head back, capturing Sendak's lips in a soft kiss. "I'm happy to be able to have you by my side, love." He looked into Sendak's eyes, hoping to convey beyond words how happy he was.

Sendak smiled at him softly and kissed him again. “It would be an honor, my love.” He held him gently and left more kisses on his cheeks. “I can’t imagine what it must be like, but I’m certain we’d have a lot of fun together,” he said and Lotor could hear the excitement in his voice.

"We will, I promise." Lotor gave him another kiss. "We'll do so much together, my love."

Sendak released a pleased hum and kissed Lotor softly before pulling away enough to look into his eyes. “I’ll go get you some food. You haven’t eaten in a while.” He pressed another kiss to his lips, lingering with his arms still around Lotor.

"Oh, I'm alright," Lotor started to insist, but then his stomach growled a little, betraying him. "Well... I suppose food  _ does _ sound appealing." He smiled sheepishly.

Sendak smiled and left a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be right back. I’ll find you some clothes first to keep you warm.” He gently untangled himself from Lotor and stood to grab a piece of fabric that was sitting on a nearby pile of jewelry. It was strange how Sendak could simply think of an object and his hoard seemed to provide it immediately. He spread out the fabric to reveal a slightly oversized and certainly expensive-looking robe with rather sheer fabric. Sendak draped it over Lotor’s shoulders and kissed him on the forehead again. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything better. I’ll get you something when I have the chance.”

Lotor chuckled and put his arms through the sleeves, wrapping it around himself. "It's alright. I think it looks quite nice, actually." He smirked. "Though I  _ do _ think I'll need something more substantial tomorrow when I go back to the college, of course. But this should more than suffice for today."

Sendak smiled and kissed him again. “You do look quite stunning, my love, perhaps I should find expensive garments for you more often. They suit you quite well—” He cut himself off and suddenly froze, narrowing his eyes and looking past Lotor with a calculating gaze.

Lotor froze, then looked over his shoulder towards the entrance to the lair. He couldn't see anything, but Sendak was still staring at the apparent nothingness with a cat-like intensity. "What is it? Did you hear something?"

Sendak’s eyes shifted slowly back to Lotor as if he had to tear himself away from what had grabbed his attention. He took Lotor’s hand and summoned a beautiful blade studded with jewels and ornate gold engraving on the guard. He placed it in Lotor’s open palm and closed his fingers around it. “Someone’s coming,” he said with quiet anger in his voice. He squeezed Lotor’s hand with his own. “I know you’re powerful, but please stay behind me. You’re not wearing anything protective and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Lotor nodded and gave his hand another squeeze in return, and then he stepped around him to retreat further into the lair. "Alright, if you insist. I'll help from a distance if this turns out to be trouble." He brushed Sendak's arm with the fingertips of his other hand as he passed by him. "Be careful."

Sendak looked at him and nodded. “I will be,” he said and shifted into his dragon form. He lightly touched his snout to Lotor’s head and flew towards the entrance, positioning himself between any trespassers and Lotor.

Sendak’s low growl reverberated through the immense cavern. “Who dares disturb me at the heart of my territory?” Sendak’s words echoed in the space and Lotor was reminded of the first time he’d seen him, not entirely unlike this. “Leave now and you may keep your lives. Take one step further and I will claim them.”

Lotor stayed back, watching the entrance intently. He clutched the sword tightly and pulled the robe around himself a little more so the fabric would overlap in the front and preserve more of his modesty. He felt vulnerable, but he knew Sendak would protect him. Still, terrifying ideas ran through his head. What if Throk had brought the full might of Daibazaal here in an attempt to slay Sendak?

"Listen,  _ dragon," _ a feminine voice that Lotor recognized instantly called out accusingly. "We're here for Lotor. He hasn't been answering any messages whatsoever, and Lahn here says that he was last seen being carried off by you."  _ Merla? _ Lotor crept closer to the entrance, trying to peer around Sendak to see their visitors. If that really was Merla, then she must have come all the way from the college to find him, and she had to have teleported to get here so quickly.

He could hear Sendak snarl at her in rage. “You will  _ leave. _ He stays with me, and the people of Daibazaal are  _ not _ welcome here.” He spread his wings, making himself appear bigger. “One more step and your lives are forfeit.”

“If our people are not welcome, then why have you taken our prince?” Another voice.  _ Lahn. _

"I frankly don't give a single fuck about Daibazaal," Merla said, with just a hint of an edge in her tone under a layer of dismissiveness.  _ "I _ am here on behalf of our bardic college, and you have one of our very own master bards here. I'm not leaving until you give me my peer and  _ friend _ back."

Lotor edged forward, still highly confused and, at this point, unsure whether just stepping into the midst of this would actually help. With how tense everyone sounded, it seemed likely enough that him suddenly stepping in between both parties could cause them to overreact.

Sendak’s voice lost a fraction of its anger. “The college... you’ve come to—” Suddenly he turned his head and moved to the left with incredible speed. There was a yelp and Sendak snarled, looking at the person he’d pinned with his claws. “You intend to convince me of your good intentions with deception and  _ assassins _ sent into my hoard? You intend to distract me while one of you kills him?” Sendak sounded beyond furious.

Assassin? Oh no. "Wait!" Lotor ran up, caution now completely forgotten as he rushed over to the pinned person. Sure enough, it was Ezor. "Stop, stop! She's my student!"

Ezor looked completely frozen with fear as she looked up into Sendak's eyes, but then her gaze met Lotor's, and she looked visibly relieved. "I'm not trying to do anything!" she squeaked in protest. "I was just trying to find Lotor!"

Sendak met Lotor’s gaze and his expression softened significantly. He released Ezor immediately, still fixed on Lotor. “Your student?” he asked quietly. He folded his wings, looking at Lotor with uncertainty in his eyes. “You know these people? They are not a threat to you?”

Lotor looked out of the cave entrance. He found Merla and Lahn, and right behind them stood Acxa, Zethrid, and Narti. He could hardly even imagine how such a mismatched group had even banded together to come find him — his four students knew each other, of course, but they wouldn't have known Merla beyond seeing her around at the college, and how any of them ran into Lahn was a total mystery — but the sight of them all prepared for battle to come rescue  _ him _ filled him with gratitude and fondness. He looked back at Sendak and nodded. "Yes. Gods above, I expected introductions to happen under better circumstances, but yes, these are my friends. Ezor, Zethrid, Acxa, and Narti are my students." He gestured to each in turn. "Merla was my classmate back when I first joined the bardic college and has been my peer and near-equal ever since."

"Near," she interjected, "because you and I both know I'm better." She seemed a little more relaxed now, settling into her familiar cocky mannerisms, though she still eyed Sendak with suspicion.

"Not in combat," Lotor sniped back without even thinking and without sparing her a glance as he instead gestured to the last of their unexpected guests. "And this is Lahn, whom you've met, actually. He's the one who called you with my amulet."

Lahn looked relieved at Lotor’s presence, as if some weight was lifted off his shoulders upon seeing him. His eyes wandered over the robe Lotor was wearing and then he flushed and quickly looked away. The others seemed impartial to the sheerness of the robe but looked equally happy to see him.

Sendak took a step back, allowing them all some space. “My apologies. I had thought you to be linked to the people responsible for plotting Lotor’s death.”

Merla raised an eyebrow. "Noted. I suppose we can't blame you. We thought you'd kidnapped and kept Lotor  _ unwillingly, _ but apparently you're into that now, huh?" She gave Lotor a wicked grin. "My, my, you could have told me."

Lotor sighed heavily. "This is precisely the reason why I  _ didn't _ want to talk about it with you."

Merla waved a hand dismissively. "Alright, I'll leave you be. In any case, would it have hurt you to answer my calls? I tried a few different message spells, but nothing got through to you."

"I... did not receive any of them." Lotor looked away, ashamed of himself for not thinking of this little detail. "Sendak and I figured out a while ago that most spells cannot penetrate into his lair. We've been using bonded amulets to communicate. In all the confusion last night, I forgot that no one would be able to reach me in here. I'm sorry, I should've stepped out and sent an update."

Sendak looked at him with concern. “Lotor... you could barely stand yesterday, you needed rest. Don’t blame yourself for being unable to contact anyone.”

Narti’s hands moved, signing to Lotor.  _ “We were just worried. We’re glad you’re alright.” _

Lahn looked into his eyes, his expression apologetic and serious, though still flushed. He was distinctly not looking any lower than Lotor’s face. “I wish I could’ve stopped it while it was happening. I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” He reached for the pack on his back. “I’ve brought your things. I managed to take them.”

"Thank you." Lotor stepped closer to take a look at the things Lahn had brought. Everything was accounted for from his enchanted armor to his rare sword all the way down to the little message amulet. "I'm impressed. This really looks like everything I'd had on me when I came. I'm so glad to have it all back." As he accepted the items from Lahn, he took a moment to catch his gaze and look at him seriously. "Lahn, you did everything as well as you possibly could have in that situation. I was fully aware that entire time, and I heard Throk giving orders to his lackeys to kill you at the first sign of rebellion. By cooperating with Throk and then calling Sendak in to save me, you did me far more good than you could have with outright defiance. Without you, it... it might have been too late by the time anyone realized something was wrong. You played a key role in saving me. I won't ever forget that."

Lahn bowed his head. “I wish I could’ve done more. I could barely even watch... and I felt bad for wanting to look away because you didn’t have the option not to experience it. I didn’t want to leave you alone.” He placed a hand on Lotor’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “I’m very glad you’re safe, Lotor.”

Lotor placed his hand over Lahn's to reassure him. "Thank you. I wouldn't have blamed you even if you did look away, but... I'm glad to know you were trying to look out for me as well as you could." He offered him a small smile. "Now I'm just relieved that you're alright, too. What will you do next? Are you going to stay out of Daibazaal? I don't imagine Throk is going to risk his newly-claimed throne by actually keeping to the tradition of the Kral Zera."

“If he does not keep to our oldest tradition, then our people will not accept him. He knows that, so he’s taking out his political opposition, threatening them, mostly. I will not let him destroy our city, but I knew that your life was more pressing than Throk’s political game. The Kral Zera will be tonight, so we should come up with a plan of action. Throk deserves to be punished for his crimes.” Lahn’s jaw was set in determination. “I refuse to let him get away with this.”

Lotor hesitated, considering Lahn's words. He agreed, of course, but could he offer to help? The thought of going back to Daibazaal made him sick, and yet the thought of sending Lahn back alone to deal with Throk was even worse. "Right, yes. Thank you for checking on me. As for that bastard..." He sighed. "I'm not sure what I want to do, exactly. Sendak did offer to torch him, but that won't show him to be a dishonorable ball of slime, it'll just make him a victim."

Lahn nodded and looked over at Sendak, who shifted his position to stand behind Lotor and lowered his head to join the conversation. “I know you’re right, but he deserves far worse.”

Lahn nodded in agreement and then looked at Lotor again. “I would never ask you to face him again... but I believe that we are the best chance for our people. If we don’t do something, then Throk will drive Daibazaal into ruin and while he deserves it, our people do not. I will return to challenge him regardless, but I believe that it would be impactful if the charges against Throk came from your mouth rather than mine.”

Lotor nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. Gods, the idea of facing him again is awful, but leaving him to carry out his hateful destruction is worse. We can't take the chance that he might win. Perhaps if we..."

He folded his arms over his chest and idly drummed the fingers of one hand over his opposite arm as he thought about it. "I think I should challenge him to an honor duel before the Kral Zera starts," he said at length. "That would bring attention to his tactics and possibly get him out of the picture entirely. Then, anyone he threatened out of participating in the Kral Zera should be emboldened to compete fairly without fear of retaliation."

Lahn nodded. “That would work. They deserve a fair chance to participate. Our oldest tradition should not be corrupted like this.”

Sendak gently touched his snout to Lotor’s shoulder. “I will accompany you. I do not want you to go there alone again,” he said quietly.

Lotor turned his head to Sendak and gently brushed his hand over the scales on his snout. "Thank you. I think that would help." He gave Sendak a chaste kiss before turning his attention back to Lahn. "The Kral Zera will commence at sundown, right? We should plan to return shortly before then. Once Throk is dead, the political positioning will start all over again if the commanders are given any time to plan and strategize. If they duel on top of Throk's still-warm blood, however, all will be emboldened to participate if they feel they should. It will be a more dangerous fight, but also a fairer one."

Lahn looked at Sendak, studying him for a moment, and then focused his attention back on Lotor. “Yes. Such are the laws of our people. May the best fighter win.” He smiled slightly, as if implying that Lotor was certainly the biggest challenge at the Kral Zera.

"Oh, no." Lotor chuckled wryly and shook his head. "I won't participate. And I fully admit I hope you win, though I know you will do it honorably and fairly. I hope it won't be a problem if I use my bardic abilities to help inspire you to victory? I can't enhance your capabilities beyond your natural skill, but I could help you to land your attacks more surely and perform to the best of your ability."

Lahn smiled sheepishly. “In a duel against Throk I would ask you for such a thing, but during the Kral Zera... it wouldn’t be honorable. It is meant to be a test of worthiness and skill, and as much as I am honored to have your support, I would not wish to take advantage of your abilities in such a situation. It is meant to be a fair fight.” He shifted his eyes to Sendak and though he still seemed a little nervous he smiled. “Besides, I believe they will all be distracted by the presence of a dragon, if it comes to it.”

Sendak released a short breath, recognizable as amusement to Lotor. “Indeed,” he said quietly.

Lotor gave a wry smirk of his own. "I expected no less. Still, it was worth a shot. In any case, I hope this time will follow the precedent set by my father and be less...  _ lethal _ than Kral Zeras past recorded in our history. I will keep watch and heal anyone who falls in the fight, though I think it would be fair to say that they would not be able to rejoin the competition afterwards."

Lahn’s smile was one of relief. “Yes, that is the best way to do it. We keep with the spirit and fairness of the Kral Zera but reduce its death toll. Thank you, Lotor, for doing this. I know it must be difficult.” He bowed his head respectfully. “I am in your debt, my Prince.”

"It's the least I can do." Lotor returned the bow, making a point to show Lahn just as much respect. "Commander Lahn, you helped save my life. If anything, I am in  _ your _ debt, but I hope by tonight we can settle all of these matters and move forward with our lives, with me continuing my work as a master bard and you serving Daibazaal either as a commander or as its king. And, as I promised before, I will do my best to advise you if you want help and to represent Daibazaal in diplomatic matters when the need arises."

Lahn’s smile widened. “I will take you up on that offer regardless of the outcome of the Kral Zera. You’re one of the smartest people I know.” He flushed again and looked away, as if he’d just remembered Lotor’s state of undress. “Perhaps... you should get dressed before we continue this discussion, it’s a little distracting,” he said with a hint of a sheepish smile.

Lotor laughed, a bit flustered, as he himself had honestly forgotten how revealing this robe actually was. "Right, of course. I'll be right back." He gathered up his armor and clothes, which Lahn had so graciously brought him, and made his way to a more secluded corner of the hoard, where he would be obscured from sight by a pile of treasure. Unsurprisingly, Merla detached herself from the conversation she'd been having with the journeyman bards and made her way over to the same location. Lotor turned to face her, raising one eyebrow at her.

"What?" Merla crossed her arms over her chest defensively even as she smirked at him. "Are you shy all of a sudden? It's nothing I haven't seen before. If anything, that delicious robe there is  _ far _ more scandalous than seeing you actually naked."

"Frankly, I don't care." Lotor untied the robe and shrugged it off in plain view of her, and then he started pulling on his underclothes. "I'm just wondering why you're trying to corner me for a private conversation and being incredibly unsubtle about it."

"I have... concerns." Merla's expression shifted into one of dead seriousness. "Are you actually alright?" she breathed, her voice so quiet Lotor had to read her lips to understand her.

Lotor blinked quickly as he tried to process the question. "I mean, I'm a bit shaken up," he admitted, keeping his voice low and quiet as well.

"With Sendak?" Merla's expression could only be described as extremely dubious. "This isn't..."

"The sort of thing I'm known for?" Lotor smiled as he realized what she was getting at. "Right, well, if this were just any dragon, I'd be trying to get out right now. If this had even happened a few months ago when Sendak and I were better acquainted but still getting to know each other, I would still be quite ready to leave by now, certainly. But Sendak is..."

He sighed as he tried to think of how to phrase his thoughts, and judging by the hint of amusement in Merla's expression, it had likely come across as a rather dreamy sigh. He flushed a little, but he pressed on. "I like Sendak as a  _ person. _ His personality, how he treats me, how he takes care of me — he's been very respectful since the very first time we met, and he continues to be very kind and caring toward me now. So, no, I'm really not the type to run off with some hot dragon, but that's not what Sendak means to me. He's just..." Lotor made a vague gesture, unsure of how to wrap up his statement, exactly.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Merla's smile was now back to its usual teasing, but there was some softness and fondness around her eyes that Lotor had only seen before on rare occasions. "Dear gods, Lottie. You finally deign to fuck a dragon like the rest of us and you end up catching  _ feelings, _ huh?"

Lotor's cheeks felt quite warm. "I, well, yes? Trust me, when you get to know Sendak a bit more, you'll understand. He's everything I've ever wanted in a long-term partner."

Merla huffed a wry laugh. "You were always such a romantic. I don't think I could ever understand the appeal of settling down with someone like that, but if this is what you want, I'm happy for you. Just make sure your boyfriend knows that if he dares to mess with you, we  _ do _ have plenty of powerful casters who would be more than willing to show off their dragon-killing skills."

"Noted," Lotor said dryly, but he was smiling too. "Thank you, Merla." He pulled on his article of clothing — a sort of open tunic — and started lacing it up.

"Oh please, don't thank me. I'm only here because your ducklings were trying to put together a search party and I knew they could use some professional help." Merla stepped around him and started running her fingers through his hair. "Now, where can I find a decent hairbrush around here that isn't enchanted or cursed or something?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. Anytime I ask Sendak for something, he summons it by magic." Lotor finished tying off the last of the lacing. He still hadn't put on any of his armor yet, but that was alright for now. Just being back in his regular clothes restored some sense of normalcy.

Merla hummed a little sound of displeasure. "Right. Dragons do love showing off that trick. Well, I'll make do without." She kept combing his hair with just her fingers, working out the knots in it from the previous night.

"As for your claim of having nothing to do with this," Lotor said as he stood still for Merla's ministrations, "I know that I, for one, didn't tell my students anything beyond what I learned in the initial letter I received. Someone must have told them about this situation, and for some reason, I doubt it was our college minister. You had to have said something to them, or else they were asking around for information and you offered it to them."

Merla was quiet for a moment, and Lotor was starting to wonder if she wasn't going to answer at all when she finally said, "Alright, I admit it. I was worried."

Lotor smirked. "I knew you really cared."

"Yeah, yeah, don't push your luck." Merla tugged on another snag in his hair just a little harder than strictly necessary. "Alright, that's about as good as I'm going to get it without a proper brush."

Lotor turned around to face her. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came looking for me like this."

For a second, Lotor thought Merla was going to make another teasing or dismissive comment, but she instead leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Someone has to look out for you. I'm just glad you're alright." Her smile was soft and sincere, more so than Lotor had ever seen before.

Lotor kissed her forehead. "Again, thank you."

"You say that too much." Merla waved him off dismissively. "Now, come on, let's get back to your boyfriend before he starts interrogating everyone for your whereabouts."

"Right, of course." Lotor headed back towards the entrance to the cave, and Merla fell into step beside him. His four students were still talking amongst themselves, though they shot him the occasional look now and then, and he returned it with a little wave. He half expected Merla to go back over to them, but she stayed beside him as he made his way over to Lahn and Sendak.

Sendak perked up as he saw him return and Lahn smiled at him, his cheeks still a little flushed.

Sendak lowered his head and affectionately brushed his snout along Lotor’s cheek. “You look beautiful, love,” he said quietly. “Are you alright?” he asked, lowering his voice further. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Lotor petted the tip of his snout. "Thank you. I'm alright. Just in need of a hairbrush, honestly."

Sendak was handing him a beautifully crafted golden hairbrush with shimmering pearlescent inlay as soon as the words left his mouth. “Keep it, you have much more use for it,” he said, smirking.

Lotor laughed. "Then perhaps I should keep it here. I have a good hairbrush in my apartment at the college. Then again, I've seen you summon a couple of different ones..."

Merla plucked it out of his hand and immediately got to work brushing out all the tangled spots. "I can't  _ believe _ he would just casually give you something from his hoard," she grumbled.

Sendak looked at him and released a pleased rumble. “It is a gift, my elf, do with it as you like.” Sendak shifted his attention to Lahn. “Would you be able to convince the archers on the walls not to shoot at a dragon flying into their city?”

Lahn met his gaze and gave him a tentative nod. “I have sway with the people patrolling, I trained many of them myself, I believe I could convince them you mean no harm, especially if it’s tied to getting rid of Throk.”

"I can help," Merla said, pausing for a moment in her self-appointed task. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be, and if it comes to the worst, I do have a couple of spells that could be useful for crowd control."

Lotor nodded. "Right. I can defend Sendak long enough for us to get away if it really comes down to it. I'll declare that I'm here and safe as we come in. Hopefully, that will be enough to deter attacks."

Lahn smiled at Merla and inclined his head. “There’s certainly no way I would fail if you helped.” He looked over at the other girls and then back at Merla and Lotor. “Do you think they could help as well? They certainly seem capable.”

"Certainly," Lotor answered easily. "They are only journeyman bards, but they each have background experience in other disciplines. Zethrid is a vicious melee fighter and the equal of any Galra captain. Acxa is deadly with her bow or crossbow and good with a shortsword in a pinch. Ezor is a talented thief and master of stealth, so much so that I am actually a little surprised Sendak caught her earlier. And Narti is a wizard with an impressive arsenal of spells."

Merla chuckled. "No one else in the college had the slightest idea of how to train them, so of course Lotor made it his personal mission. They've done well under his tutelage. They'll be full bards quite soon, I imagine."

"Nearly there. We're still working on spells. They can only cast spells on the lowest tier for now, but once they demonstrate capability for second-tier spells, they'll be ready for their examinations."

Lahn looked impressed. The girls seemed to notice that the topic of conversation shifted to them and approached the others. “The more people we have convincing the soldiers on the battlements, the better,” Lahn said.

Acxa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We could help. It would be best not to go in alone either way.”

Lahn nodded in agreement and then looked at Merla again. “We should head there now to prepare and we can send a message when we’re ready.” He turned his attention back to Lotor and Sendak. “Would you be able to receive it or...?”

Lotor thought about it, then pulled the message amulet out of his pocket and handed it back to Lahn. "I mean, that  _ is _ why I have this. You might as well use this to contact me. I'll keep the one I gave to Sendak on hand and listen for your signal."

Merla raised both eyebrows as she laid eyes on it. "You gave Sendak one half of a pair of  _ vocens _ stones, and yet you didn't think your relationship with him was serious enough to tell anybody about?"

"I, well, it's not like I  _ bought _ the stones for him!" Lotor protested. "They were a gift! I was given the pair of them as thanks after completing a dangerous rescue mission."

"Sure, sure, giving someone one half of a  _ rare wondrous item _ is no big deal." She rolled her eyes.

Narti seemed thoroughly amused by Lotor and Merla’s antics, though it wouldn’t be entirely obvious to those who didn’t know her well.

Lahn took the amulet back carefully. “I do not regret doing it because it was necessary at the time but I must apologize for pickpocketing this before. I also thought it might summon one of your bardic friends so I was thoroughly unprepared for a dragon, but I’m very glad to have met you.” He addressed the last part of his statement at Sendak, who made a low rumbling sound in appreciation.

“Thank you. Without you I would’ve been too late. I will never forget your act of bravery,” he said.

Lahn flushed a little but smiled and nodded appreciatively.

Lotor smiled and ran a hand over Sendak's scales again. "I have never felt more relieved in my life than when I saw Sendak suddenly come into view." He looked to Lahn. "Again, thank you. Taking the amulet was a very smart move, and your quick thinking saved me and possibly several others, if we can now use this opportunity to stop Throk before he causes even more harm."

Sendak leaned into the touch, purring softly and closing his eyes to focus on the sensation of Lotor’s hand on his scales. He pulled back after a moment, as if realizing they were not alone.

Lahn stepped forward and pulled Lotor into a hug. “We will. Nothing could ever stop us from doing anything we set our minds to, remember?” His smile was sweet and genuine.

Lotor accepted the hug, leaning into Lahn and wrapping his arms around him too. He lingered there for a few seconds of just enjoying the reassurance before squeezing Lahn a little tighter and letting go. "Right. We'll get this all sorted out before dark." He looked around the rest of the group, at Merla watching him closely and at his students looking at each other and commenting in silent signs and quiet whispers, though they stopped as he glanced over. Having these friends with him filled him with such relief. He gave them all a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Ezor asked.

"Just that I'm quite lucky to have you all." Lotor smiled a little more brightly for a moment to convey his gratitude.

"Don't worry, Lotor, we were mostly talking about what we need to do tonight," Zethrid assured him. "I can help Acxa try to win over the soldiers, but we weren't sure what Ezor and Narti will be doing."

Narti immediately signed  _ arson, _ which made Acxa snort and try to cover it up with a cough.

Lahn looked at the two of them. “I suppose it would be good to have some backup for Lotor during his duel.” He smiled apologetically at Sendak. “ _ Subtle _ backup. Throk is not one to fight honorably or fair so it might be good to have someone invisible and someone with magical abilities there in case something happens.”

"That's what I'm good at!" Ezor said in a chipper tone. "I'll have some options for what I can do."

Merla nodded. "I'll keep an eye on the duel as well. I can Inspire Lotor to help him perform well and use a magic detection spell to ensure that Throk doesn't use any magic items that would give him an advantage."

Zethrid chuckled at that. "From what I've heard, this slimeball isn't any different from my first captain when I enrolled in my country's army. Maybe it's different for elves, but I doubt a guy like that would even recognize a magical device, much less know how to use it."

Lahn winced. “I didn’t think he would be capable of what he did yesterday, but he was. He knew enough to stop a master bard from casting. We should not underestimate him.”

Sendak’s snout gently rubbed against Lotor’s shoulder again. “We’ll all be there to protect you. Nothing will happen, I promise.”

Lotor reached back and petted Sendak's scales again. "I know. With all of you around, there's no way he could seriously hurt me. Though... the honor duel  _ is _ meant to be to the death. If I fail and I need to be healed, I'll have to concede the duel and leave the city in dishonor."

Sendak practically melted into Lotor’s touch, purring softly and closing his eyes as Lotor moved his hands over his scales. Lahn looked in awe at the way Lotor was able to receive such a response from a dragon for a moment before tearing his attention away from Sendak and smiling at Lotor. “There is no way he could possibly defeat you without subterfuge, and if he uses trickery I’m certain the girls will know and be able to stop him.”

Lotor chuckled a little. "Perhaps. It's always possible on any day that the lesser opponent can win by chance, but I will do my best. Having a little bit of bardic help will be a good insurance against the whims of fate as well." He glanced over at Merla as he added that.

"You don't have to look at me. Of course I'm going to help you, you dummy."

"We could help too," Ezor pointed out. "We're not as good at it yet, but still."

Zethrid seemed to seize on that line of logic. "Sir, you do keep saying that we need to practice, right? We'll help too. We won't be doing much else during the actual duel besides maybe some crowd control and looking for any possible interference."

Lahn smiled at them. “I’m certain many bards are better than one.” He glanced back at Lotor. “This will work. We should head out now so that we have ample time to prepare and convince the guards before it’s time for the Kral Zera.”

Lotor nodded. "Right. I wish you all the best of luck, then. Be careful. I'll keep the message amulet nearby just in case." He looked to each of his six would-be rescuers in turn, making sure they all knew he was cheering them on. "Thank you so much for everything you've done already."

It was Acxa who gave him a small smile then. “You’re a great teacher. We would have hated to lose you. Besides, nobody else knows how to help us master our abilities paired with our distinct skill sets. We need you, so you can’t just go and get yourself killed.” Her smile turned a little softer. “And we care about you. You were the first one who thought we could be taught. You never gave up on us, so we won’t give up on you.”

_ Oh. _ Lotor felt rather caught off guard and emotional from that. Acxa wasn't the type to say useless fluff, so Lotor knew that she meant every word. He tried to think of how to reply, but—

"Acxa's right." Ezor smirked at him. "Nobody else wanted to let me anywhere near all that shiny stuff in the college. I never would've been allowed in if you hadn't recognized my knack for the bardic gift."

Zethrid nodded, putting her arm around Ezor's shoulder. "I'm not the type people think of when they picture a bard. Lots of other people told me to go back to the army because that was where I belonged. You gave me a chance otherwise."

Narti smiled at him as well.  _ “People did not think I could master two separate types of magic but you convinced them otherwise,” _ she signed.

Acxa nodded in agreement. “You’re a great teacher and an even better friend. Of course we’d kill a dragon for you,” she said, smirking.

Lotor felt oddly emotional, like he was possibly going to cry. He gave them all a little smile. "I am truly lucky to have you all as my friends. I'm very grateful it didn't come to that, but I'm honored to know that you were willing to do whatever it took to save me."

Acxa gave him another nod and then took a deep breath. “We will await your arrival in the city and we will celebrate your victory shortly thereafter,” she said, standing up a little straighter. “Good luck, Lotor.”

"Good luck to you as well." Lotor gave them a wave farewell, and he watched as they turned and headed toward the door.

Merla trailed at the end of the group, and just as she was leaving, she looked over her shoulder to quip, "Don't get  _ too _ enthusiastic without us around. You do still need to be in good shape to fight." She gave an overexaggerated wink, and then she disappeared around the rocks comprising the cave entrance, disappearing from sight before Lotor could return the quip. He rolled his eyes. Classic Merla.

He felt Sendak’s amused hum against his skin as his snout nuzzled his side affectionately. “I like your friends. They’re good people, and I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did if I hadn’t thought they were here to harm you. I suppose I’m still a bit shaken as well.”

Lotor turned toward Sendak's snout and practically hugged it, petting the scales gently and resting his cheek on the top. "It's alright. I'm glad to know you're so ready to protect me. After last night, I think I could use a little extra protection. I'm just glad I figured out what was going on and got between you and them before anyone got hurt."

Sendak closed his eyes and purred loudly as Lotor touched his scales. “I’m glad you did as well, love. I just wanted to keep you safe, but I probably should’ve given them the benefit of the doubt. I just... I don’t want you to get hurt again, especially when I promised to keep you safe.”

Lotor gave him a little kiss. "I understand, darling. It's okay. I'm a bit jumpy too, if I'm being honest here." He gave Sendak's scales a few more strokes and then pulled back. "Let's go sit down again. That was exciting enough. I'd rather just rest. And, now that I have my stuff back..." He reached into his bag, which Lahn had brought, and pulled out a little pouch filled with waybread. "You don't even have to leave to get breakfast for me now."

Sendak chased after his touch for a moment but then met his gaze. “I like taking care of you, Lotor, it would not be a problem to get you something.” He touched the tip of his snout to Lotor’s head for a moment. “But I do enjoy holding you even more.” He lowered his head further so that Lotor could get onto his back. “Come. They’ll be a while, and I would very much enjoy keeping you comfortable until then.”

Lotor climbed up and settled easily onto Sendak's back, even though he'd only done this a few times before. It was simple enough for him to lean forward and to lay against the layered scales at the base of Sendak's neck. Despite how hard the scales were, this was unexpectedly comfortable. "I could stay here all day," Lotor admitted.

Sendak looked back at him for a moment and hummed in agreement before beating his wings a few times and effortlessly returning them to the center of the hoard. He curled up in the nest, allowing Lotor to decide whether he’d rather stay on his back or climb down.

Lotor slid down and sat in the curve of Sendak's body, leaning back comfortably in this familiar position they'd been in a dozen times before. He pulled the waybread out of the little pouch and started nibbling on some. It wasn't fine dining, but it was full of nuts and dried fruit and honey, making it sweet and substantial. He looked over towards Sendak's head and held up a bit. "I'd offer you a little, but I imagine it wouldn't taste the same to you, would it? Do you even eat things like nuts and fruit?"

Sendak shifted his head to rest next to Lotor’s body. “Not in this form,” he said, after a moment’s contemplation. “I have noticed that when I take another form, I adopt the body’s needs, but yes, dragons are not typically known for consuming such things. If I were in a different body I would certainly be interested, but as such I do not think that would be a pleasant experience for me.”

"Ah, that makes sense." Lotor continued to nibble on it, finishing up one little muffin-sized chunk of waybread before putting the rest away. He then leaned back against Sendak and laid his head on his scales. "That was enough excitement that I'm tempted to take a nap now."

Sendak hummed softly and curled up further around him. “Perhaps you should, then, my love. I can watch over you if you’d like. But... Lotor, are you certain you’re alright?”

"Oh, well, I..." Lotor was about to say that of course he was fine now, but then he thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to have to face Throk again tonight. I'm not looking forward to that, as much as I want to make him pay for what he did to me."

Sendak released a low rumble that sounded like one of understanding and gently rubbed his cheek against Lotor’s side. “I know,” he said finally. “I’m sorry. If I could take that burden from you, I would. I know your friends would as well.”

Lotor nodded. "I know. I'm grateful for everyone's support. It's just... knowing I will have to face him and fight him one on one is unnerving. But, as efficient as it might be to just blast him to dust instead or to let Merla and Narti do that for me, I  _ do _ want to go through a proper honor duel, since he has really only hurt  _ me _ so far. I want to bring about justice, not just revenge."

Sendak looked at him for a moment and then purred as he nuzzled Lotor’s thigh. “I understand. You’re remarkable for your bravery. I just wish I could do more to help you. He deserves to pay for what he did to you.” The icy rage was palpable in Sendak’s voice as he said those last words.

Lotor petted him gently, stroking his scales as much for his own sake as to soothe Sendak. "Just having you there will be enough. I'll be far more confident with you watching my back, and your presence will ensure I'm safe from any underhanded co-conspirators Throk might have who would otherwise try to hurt me and throw the duel in Throk's favor."

Sendak’s purr deepened as Lotor touched him. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” His tail curled around Lotor’s legs as if he wanted to be even closer to him than he already was.

Lotor tilted his head back again, closing his eyes even while he continued to pet Sendak's head. "I know you will." He could feel his own breathing starting to slow a little as he let himself relax and feel how tired he really was.

He could feel Sendak unfurl his wing and drape it over him protectively. “Sleep a little longer, my love. I’ll watch over you. You’ll always be safe here.” His purr was soothing and rhythmic and the mere sound was enough to relax Lotor more.

Lotor let out a little yawn. "Thank you, darling." He left one hand resting on top of Sendak's snout and let his other hand drop into his lap. "Don't let me sleep too long," he mumbled sleepily even as he started to drift off. "Just... a little..."

He was asleep before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

Sendak woke him eventually with gentle nudges to his side, still purring softly. “Wake up, my little elf,” he whispered. “It will be time to go very soon and I wanted to give you some time to fully awaken.”

Lotor stretched and let out sleepy little sounds as he tried to wake up. At some point, he'd apparently adjusted position and lied down properly, because now he was lying on his side with the soft nest under him. "Mm?" He looked up and blinked blearily. "Sen?"

“Yes,” he said and gently nuzzled Lotor’s side with his snout. “How are you feeling? You slept very soundly, my love. You look so beautiful when you’re asleep. So soft and sweet. I nearly couldn’t bring myself to wake you.”

Lotor reached up and petted his scales a bit as he woke up. "You're such a charmer," he playfully accused. He yawned and stretched some before finally sitting up. "Did I really sleep all day?"

Sendak leaned into his touch and began purring again. “Nearly, yes, but you’ve had a rather stressful sequence of events piled on you, love.”

Lotor stroked the more delicate scales under Sendak's eye with a very careful caress. "I suppose that's true. I do feel well-rested now."

Sendak’s eye closed and opened again slowly, giving Lotor time to see the nictitating membrane draw back as Sendak’s slitted pupil focused on him. “I’m glad. Are you still feeling alright, love?”

"I am." Lotor smiled and gave him a kiss. "I just need to eat and do some pre-match stretches and then I'll be ready to go kill that fucker."

Sendak hummed and looked him over. “You’re very attractive when you’re planning your enemies’ demise, love, perhaps you should do it more often.” He tucked his wing back but did not rise from his curled up position around Lotor, looking at him with that incredible intensity.

Lotor chuckled. "You should see me when I'm plotting out how to handle a quest. I do love making complex plans to take out targets or steal important artifacts."

Sendak smiled. “No, that’s different. You get a very cute frown when you’re thinking really hard. This is more... determination and confidence.” He touched his snout lightly to Lotor’s head. “I love both very much and I know you will have no trouble defeating him.”

Lotor smiled at that and gave him another kiss. "Thank you, love." Then, he got up and stretched. "Alright, I need to get ready. I need to eat and do some warmups." He started rotating his wrists and ankles, loosening them up a little.

Sendak shifted into his more humanoid form and was standing behind Lotor in an instant, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He was wearing elegant clothes, similar in cut to Lotor’s but the color of his scales. “Can I help you with any of it? Should I get you something more fresh to eat, love?” he asked softly.

Lotor turned his head and gave him a soft little kiss on the lips. "That would be nice. Thank you, darling."

Sendak smiled and kissed him again, carefully tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “I’ll be right back, love, let me know if you need me back,” he said and shifted back into his dragon form, quickly beating his wings and leaving Lotor alone in the hoard.

He returned shortly thereafter carrying a fully cleaned, skinned, and roasted deer carcass. Landing in front of Lotor, he set it down. The heat of Sendak’s fire was still emanating from it. “I hope this is alright, love. I didn’t want to leave you for too long. I’ll have the rest when you’re finished.

Lotor straightened from the pose he’d held and came over to look at the offered meat. He’d been doing some basic stretches, warming up and getting into the best possible shape for the fight, but now he took a break for dinner. "This is great. It should be plenty, especially if I eat a little waybread to make it a more filling meal." He started to pick at the carcass, pulling off strips of meat with his fingers and nibbling on them. "Mmm, and you cooked this to perfection..."

Sendak shifted back to elven form and bent down, making a knife appear in his hand. “I can carve it for you. I know this isn’t very... elegant. I apologize for that. I know you’re likely used to banquets and fest halls.”

"Oh please." Lotor laughed. "Of course I do know how to behave myself, but this  _ is _ Daibazaali high culture right here." He pulled away another chunk of meat and tore a bite away with his teeth. He chewed and swallowed quickly. "Eating freshly-caught game roasted in fire right off the carcass is the best way I could think of to prepare for an honor duel."

Sendak smiled brightly and then made the knife disappear and sat cross-legged across from Lotor on the other side of the venison, tearing a piece off the way Lotor had. “That’s interesting. I’ve only ever met those of your kind that consider this beastly and unrefined, but I suppose it is in your nature to surprise me, love.” He paused for a moment, looking at Lotor thoughtfully. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you fight, and I cannot wait to watch you.”

Lotor chuckled. "Ah, you might like Daibazaal. The Galra subrace of elves are technically descended from high elves, but you wouldn't know it from our culture. There are a few Galra tribes, such as the Marmora tribe, but they tend to be more nomadic forest and mountain dwellers. Daibazaal, on the other hand, is a formidable fortress of a city." He caught himself smiling a little as he thought about his old home, despite everything that had happened. "I'm more diplomatic and more refined than my fellow Daibazaali elves, but I still have all the combat training and survival skills I learned from them up until I was old enough to leave. I've never forgotten the ways of my people, no matter how elegant I've learned to be since."

Sendak’s smile turned softer with every word. “I’m glad, love. It would be a shame if you didn’t feel comfortable sharing one of my kills. I’m glad it’s not so different from things you’re used to.” He paused for a small moment, eating another piece of meat. “Do honor duels happen often in your society? They seem similar to the territorial battles my kind regularly has. Perhaps there truly is some dragon ancestry in your lineage.” His smile was teasing but he seemed to contemplate it.

"Perhaps.” Lotor chuckled and picked off another piece. "I wouldn’t say  _ often, _ but it depends on what we’re talking about, exactly. There are different types of duels. Ones for an insult or other minor slight are fought only to first blood, and those happen more often, perhaps once in every two moons or so. The one I will initiate, a true honor duel to the death, does not happen nearly so often. Within my entire childhood, I only ever witnessed one. It's rare to have more than one in a decade."

Sendak’s expression turned serious. “If anyone deserves to die in one, it’s certainly this man. Your people have chosen your battles wisely. I’m just sorry that something so awful to warrant a duel like this was done to you, my love. What was the other duel? Was it for something just as bad as this, or is the man who hurt you simply a more horrid person than has been seen in the past decades?”

Lotor frowned as he tried to remember, casting his mind back to it. "There have been others since, after I left for the college. I left when I was quite young, after all. But the one I witnessed all those years ago, if I recall correctly... An older man had died, and when our medics examined him, there was evidence he had been poisoned. His daughter accused her older brother, his son, of doing it for... reasons that I cannot remember all these years later, but I believe it had to do with inheritance and an extremely rare magic item that was a family heirloom. There was not enough evidence to convict him, or anyone else for that matter. When she realized her brother was going to get away with it, she challenged him to an honor duel, and she won. Of course, there is no way to know whether he truly was the guilty party in this situation, but she challenged him fairly and he accepted, so it was written in our records as justice served."

Sendak hummed. “Does there have to be a formal appeal, or can you simply challenge someone to fight? Does someone have to vouch for your claims if you are the one initiating the duel, or is it between you and the person you challenge?”

"It depends on the situation." Lotor picked off a smaller piece of meat now; his hunger was nearly sated, and he didn't want to overeat and make himself uncomfortable right before this fight. "The challenger always issues a formal challenge. If the person being challenged agrees, then they fight. If they do not agree, then the matter is taken up to an authority, such as a commander, to arbitrate whether the duel is necessary, though usually at that point, the commander will try to diffuse the situation instead. No matter which side one is on, having someone to vouch for them can help them achieve their respective goals. Of course, none of that will apply here. Everyone could see that Throk tried to kill me, and attempted murder is punishable by years of hard labor or even death in our courts. He cannot back out of this."

Sendak nodded, a hint of anger flickering in his eyes, likely from being reminded of Throk’s deeds. He took a breath and set his shoulders. “Ready to leave, my love?” he asked, looking at Lotor attentively. “Do you need anything else?”

Lotor nodded, feeling determination simmer in his chest. "Let me just gather up my equipment, and then we can go." He turned his attention back to the pack and gear that Lahn had brought him. It took him only moments to get all of his equipment situated properly. Then, he checked it all over. His armor, a mix of leather and metal all enchanted to hell and back with reinforcing charms, was strapped perfectly in place. He left his ring bearing a protection charm in his bag, knowing that it would be unfair to use in the fight, but he did equip one which had some regenerative properties, just in case something went wrong. It never hurt to be careful. With a cloak that had far more form than function strapped around his shoulders, Lotor was good to go as far as his equipment went.

As for his weapons, he did have a few daggers as backup, but he primarily used his enchanted sword. It was a light and thin and wickedly-sharp longsword in a style that was nigh-exclusive to the Galra. It matched the blended fighting style that many smaller, more agile Galra used, which was balanced between slashing and thrusting attacks — a style that Lotor had expanded upon in his own studies into the art of the blade. No matter how many other types of blades he learned how to use, he always came to back to this one, a two-handed weapon which was lighter than most one-handed weapons (including rapiers, surprisingly enough to most who were unfamiliar with the Galra blade) and which could be used with astounding speed and accuracy.

He pulled the blade out now, practicing a few flourishes with it. Its enchanted nature made it extremely hard to dull or damage, so it was as sharp and as deadly as it had been the very first day the artificer-blacksmith had handed it over to him. He sheathed it again and turned to Sendak. "I'm ready."

Sendak shifted back into his true form and made quick work of the rest of the deer, leaving none of it behind. He made his way over to Lotor after he had finished his movements and gently touched Lotor’s forehead with his own. “You have my blessing, love. A dragon’s blessing is not given lightly, but you have earned it multiple times over. May you find glory in your battles, may you always strike true, and may your victory bring you peace. I vow to bring justice to those that harm you if you ever cannot do so yourself, such is the nature of my blessing.” He said the words softly but with determination and honesty. “I love you,” he added, even more quietly.

Lotor tilted his head up to press a kiss to Sendak's scales, long and sweet and lingering. "I love you too. Thank you." He pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and smile. "Words cannot express how much this means to me."

Sendak released a pleased rumble and caressed Lotor’s head with the side of his. “You mean so much to me. More than I ever thought possible.” He lowered his head to make it easier for Lotor to climb on.

Lotor glanced over his equipment one last time and then hopped on, settling into the now-familiar place at the base of Sendak's neck and pulling his cloak tightly around himself. He put his hands onto Sendak's scales to stabilize himself, then called, "Alright, let's go."

Sendak spread his wings and with a few silent beats they were out in the open, soaring through the cool evening air. Lotor was once again taken by the beauty of the world below, the way the streams caught the last beams of sunlight and the forests sprawled across the valleys. Daibazaal itself was a sight to behold. When they got close enough, Lotor saw the walls dotted with torches and braziers encircling the city alight with fire for the Kral Zera that would happen tonight. 

He heard Sendak’s voice in his head.  _ Lahn told me they had managed to convince the guards to leave us be after mentioning your name. Nevertheless, be ready for stray arrows. Nervous archers could let them slip regardless. _

_ Right. I will keep an eye out and try to intercept any that come our way. _ Lotor watched the air below carefully, ready with a magical shielding spell just in case, but none came. The city grew larger and larger in Lotor's sight as Sendak descended, and Lotor looked on with a strange mix of awe and horror as he witnessed the red dragon's destruction from above. So many buildings had been damaged, so many rooftops had been scorched... there was so much to rebuild and repair. Lotor only hoped that it could be dealt with efficiently after all of the politics were settled tonight.

Sendak flew over the city, circling the perimeter and looking for a place to land. He seemed to spot the largest city square and slowed his decent, landing gracefully. The crowd that had already gathered to observe the Kral Zera stepped back in shock and cried out, but some stared at Lotor in awe, seeing him on the back of a dragon.

Lotor took a deep breath right as Sendak landed, and then he slipped right into his performer persona. He slid gracefully off of Sendak's back, landing lightly on his feet and looking around at the gathered crowd. No Throk just yet. That was fine. Lotor knew where he would be. "Throk!" Lotor called in the direction of the city hall. "You have stirred up conspiracy and deceit. You attempted to murder me unprovoked. Your actions have been dishonorable to the highest degree, and you deserve death. I challenge you to an honor duel."

The shocked gasps of the crowd were even louder at that than when a dragon landed in their midst. An honor duel to the death was a rare enough occurrence, but one involving the prince seemed to draw the crowd’s immediate attention. The crowd parted, revealing Lahn, who looked like he’d just sprinted from the city walls. He was followed by the rest of the group, all of them looking at Lotor with determination. “I vouch for him!” he said loudly looking at the other faces in the crowd. “Throk is a murderer and a liar. He facilitated the death of our king and tried to sacrifice our prince to the monster that took him.”

Lotor was so relieved that Lahn was here to vouch for him that he almost could have smiled if the situation were less serious. He nodded and raised his sword as he now addressed the audience. "Throk attempted to silence me and to manipulate the results of tonight's Kral Zera. He intended to manipulate and dishonor our oldest and most sacred tradition, one as old as Daibazaal itself. When I refused to cooperate with his underhanded and despicable schemes, he attempted to not only kill me, but to disgrace and discredit me in the process."

“You would’ve dragged Daibazaal to ruin by conferring with these  _ creatures.” _ Throk entered the square, flanked by a few of his men, and gestured at Sendak in disgust. 

Sendak growled but did not say anything to him. 

Throk continued. “Now there’s a dragon in our midst. How long until this one burns down our homes as the other did? Lotor wishes to destroy our city and he will if we do not stop him.”

Lahn took a step forward. “How dare you—” Merla’s hand on his shoulder was probably the only thing keeping him from challenging Throk to a duel himself right now.

“How dare I? I am simply telling the truth. Besides, how do you expect me to duel a master of magical subterfuge and trust that his victory would be earned?”

Lotor whirled around and leveled a glare at Throk. He addressed him, but he kept his voice loud enough to carry throughout the square. "I told you yesterday that this black dragon was now an ally who could perhaps help, once we had a more solid plan in place for hunting down the red dragon. I told you there was no reasoning with the red dragon and that we needed to stand our ground and defend our city and then work to hunt it down and destroy it. I told you no lies, and yet you dare to accuse  _ me _ of subterfuge after you tried to convince me behind closed doors to support you in the Kral Zera? No."

He took out the crystal he kept in a pouch of his armor and handed it over to Merla for safekeeping. It was a spell focus, and although he  _ could _ still cast spells without it by the mere virtue of having his blade, the people didn't know that. By all appearances, he had just handed over his means by which to cast his most powerful spells. "I challenge you, Throk, to a duel with swords and armor alone. No spells, no magic items beyond simple enchantments to arms and armor. This is purely a test of skill."

Throk looked like he wanted to find some other way to control the situation. Outright confrontation was evidently not his style, but he was caught between the crowd and Lotor’s accusations hanging in the air. He looked around again, as if calculating a different solution, but then set his jaw and drew his blade. He gave Lotor a look between a smirk and a snarl. “So be it,” he said and struck with brutal force.

Lotor jumped back, dodging the blade and deflecting it with his own sword at the same time. His mind was already racing to analyze Throk's attack patterns. He was angry, aggressive. It would be safer to go on defense for now. With perhaps just a little more flourish than necessary, Lotor evaded him, often blocking and parrying his strikes and countering only with little jabs that were feints as often as not. He darted in like he was going to attack only to aim directly for Throk's blade and then jump back. It was all meant to rile him up and make him angrier and more reckless.

Lotor’s plan seemed to be working as Throk’s sword missed him over and over again. He snarled and swung at him with more force which Lotor easily sidestepped. Throk’s form wasn’t  _ bad, _ it was just very direct. He attacked head-on and with brute force, hacking and slashing at Lotor but not landing any blows since Lotor was too quick for him. “Stand and fight, princeling!” he said, his voice filled with rage. “What would your father say if he saw you running from me like a coward?”

"What would your king and commander say if he saw you so recklessly hacking at air, telegraphing your attacks with more than enough time for me to counter and dodge them?" Lotor called back. "You fight like a cadet trying to chop wood with a practice blade!" Of course, that wasn't true — Throk's form was actually fine — but Lotor wanted to make sure he'd stay riled up like this.

Throk yelled in anger and redoubled his attacks, coming at Lotor with ferocious slashes. “I will not stand here and be lectured by a wayward little  _ whore.” _ He lunged at Lotor, aiming to stab at his ribs.

"Whore?!" Lotor raised his voice louder, making sure the onlookers couldn't miss a single word. "Somehow  _ I _ am the whore when you said last night that you wanted to fuck me while I was incapacitated and helpless?!" He pitched his voice to a near-perfect imitation of Throk's.  _ "'You would almost look pretty enough to fuck if you weren't such a slut,' _ you said. You're disgusting and vile! You paralyzed me, stripped me, threatened to rape me, degraded me, and then left me as a sacrifice for that red dragon!" He was furious, but he kept his focus and countered every strike.

Throk’s blade met Lotor’s and he snarled, leaning in to speak more quietly. “That’s all you’re good for. Tell me: do you spread your legs for that  _ beast _ as well, Lotor? Did you let it fuck you so that it wouldn’t kill you? Do not pretend to be anything other than what you are. You’re an expensive whore, but a whore nonetheless.”

Lotor bared his teeth right back at him. "I don't give myself away like that. I don't  _ fuck _ people or monsters who are trying to kill me. I don't fuck  _ beasts." _ He twisted his blade and ducked out of the way of Throk's, getting his own blade underneath Throk's for a moment. It uselessly skidded off of Throk's armor, but it was the first contact of the fight. "You and your disgusting stereotypes. You think I have no honor just because I left Daibazaal to learn magic? I am no crude manipulator or whore. I am a diplomat, a swordsman, and a mage."

Throk grunted and staggered backward from the blow but quickly caught himself and surged forward with newfound rage. “And yet you’re most successful when you bend over.” He met Lotor’s blows without caution, seemingly placing his energy towards strength rather than skill. He lowered his voice again, so that only Lotor could hear him. “Oh yes, tell me how far diplomacy has brought you and how powerful your magic is, Lotor. You weren’t even aware of the poison in your cup. But even after everything I was tempted to spare you.” Throk looked up and down at him, his gaze like a physical touch. “As I am now...”

"I never expected to be betrayed by my own people! By one of my father's men!" Lotor was yelling now, almost screaming, and yet he still focused on defense. "I am still your prince! In betraying me, you've betrayed my father's memory! You've betrayed the king you swore to serve! You will be remembered only as the man who tried to murder your king's son for your own gain!"

Throk was breathing heavily from the strength of his blows. He looked even angrier than before. He showed his teeth and struck Lotor’s blade hard, the sound reverberating through the square. “You will be remembered as nothing but a royal brat who saw fit to abandon his duties. If you surrender now I will let you leave with your life.” He smiled and it was all teeth. “I’ll only have my men kill your monster.”

Lotor decided at once that he was done with these games. He jumped back, giving himself space to maneuver, and he poured just a bit of his innate magic into his next strike, executing a flourish that broke past Throk's guard and struck him hard in the side. The armor kept the blade from going into his flesh, but the force of the blow made him stumble, and it was more than enough to ensure that Throk wasn't walking away unscathed. "I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Lotor declared. "If you involve your men, then my friends and allies will stop them. You will only reveal yourself even more for the dishonorable worm you are. This is between you and me. You do not want to involve my allies in this."

He drew on his power again and now executed a different flourish, one which knocked Throk's blade aside and allowed Lotor to get the tip of his sword between two of the metal plates of his armor. He pulled his sword out again immediately and jumped back to ensure that Throk couldn't use that as an opening to hit him, but as he looked, he saw the blood begin to flow from the spot. First blood. Throk could surrender now, if he wanted to admit his shame and leave Daibazaal in eternal exile but keep his life. Lotor regarded him coldly, waiting to see if the coward would take that way out.

Throk pressed his hand to the wound, looking at the blood dripping from it in shock, almost as if he hadn’t expected Lotor to get past his guard. He looked at him with renewed rage and lunged, pouring his strength into his strikes. Their blades locked together again and Throk tried pushing them towards Lotor’s face. He grunted from the effort, looking into Lotor’s eyes with pure hatred. Suddenly Lotor felt a blade bury itself in his side and Throk drew back with a bloody dagger in his other hand, smiling at him as he sheathed the blade again.

"Dishonorable coward!" Lotor yelled. He aimed his next strike in such a way that he knocked Throk's blade aside and then cut the belt holding the dagger. It didn't quite cut through, but Lotor flicked the blade up on pure reaction and managed to get through the thick leather. "You would use such underhanded tricks in an honor duel?!" Just then, he felt a little tingle of healing magic, and he glanced over to see Merla muttering a spell under her breath. He didn't acknowledge it or draw attention to her actions, but he resolved to thank her for it later.

Throk spat on the ground at Lotor’s feet and swung his sword at him again, his eyes wild. “You  _ have _ no honor. You do not deserve the courtesy of honorable tactics.” His Blade managed to slice a thin line across Lotor’s abdomen.

Lotor hissed from pain, but the armor had done its job well  _ enough, _ and the wound wasn't deep. It started to bleed, but the flow was slow enough that Lotor could tell at a glance that it wouldn't be serious. He went on the offensive, using a predictable pattern of strikes to lull Throk into a false sense of security as he distracted him with his words. "Say what you want about my behavior, but I challenged you to an  _ honor duel. _ Would you rather face a court trial with a jury of your peers? I'm sure Lahn would love to give his testimony of how you threatened and coerced him. Oh, and all of your buddies there; how many of them only serve you because you blackmailed and manipulated them?"

Throk cast a glance at his men and his lips drew into a thin line but he remained silent. He knew Lotor was right about them, they would turn on him as soon as it was safe to do so. He countered Lotor’s repetitive strikes and his eyes narrowed, calculating a strike that could bring him victory. He knew that killing Lotor was his only chance to maintain any semblance of power. He lunged at Lotor, seemingly spotting an opening in his defense.

In a split-second decision, Lotor chose not to counter Throk's strike and instead pressed his attack, using the opening given to slip his blade between the plates of Throk's armor. Although this meant that Throk managed to land a painful cut on Lotor's upper left arm, Lotor's jab directly into Throk's gut was a far more damaging strike. "Sloppy and overaggressive," he mocked. "Don't go for an open strike from a defensive position when your opponent is attacking you repeatedly like that. You need to dodge if you're not going to block." He said it all patronizingly, as if Throk were a misbehaving student. Then, he followed it up with a little demonstration, whirling around in a complex flourish that went rapidly from a defensive position to an offensive strike without leaving him open to any attacks along the way.

Throk snarled and met Lotor’s blade, breathing heavily. His eyes were darting around for a way out of this but there was none. “You don’t even want the Throne. What do you care who rules this city? You never bothered to care about your people.” He swung his sword but it was slow and sloppy. He had tired himself out. He was losing this fight and he knew it.

"You're right about one thing: I don't want the Throne." Lotor pressed his advantage, keeping up a relentless attack. "But I  _ do _ care about my people. I care about my father's legacy. I care about this city. I want these people and this place to have a fair and just ruler. But more than that..." He executed another hard strike, landing a hit on Throk's armor hard enough to push him back and off-balance. He then kicked Throk squarely in the chest, knocking him down, and Lotor advanced and stomped down  _ hard _ on Throk's sword arm, keeping it pinned as he lowered his blade to Throk's throat. "I care about getting  _ justice _ for what you did and tried to do to me."

Throk stopped fighting against Lotor’s foot in his arm as soon as the blade touched his throat and his sword fell from his hand. He met Lotor’s gaze and showed his teeth in a mockery of a smile. “Take your justice, then,  _ highness,” _ he snarled.

Lotor held the blade there, hovering over Throk's throat. It was so tempting to just drive it down, down, through his throat and into the stone beneath. But... he needed Throk to be  _ shown _ to be dishonorable and cowardly. He couldn't give him an honorable death. After taking a long moment to stare down at him, Lotor straightened and pulled his blade back just a little. "I have proved my victory and reclaimed my own honor. I have disqualified you from participating in the Kral Zera and taking the throne and corrupting this glorious city. Your fate beyond this point does not concern me. I am formally offering to spare your life if you agree to eternal exile from Daibazaal and to never seek revenge on me unless through a formal challenge for another honor duel, as per the tradition of the Galra."

Throk looked horrified at the proposal.  _ “Formally offering to spare me? _ I told you to take your precious  _ justice, _ princeling. What made you change your mind now?” His breathing was ragged but more even now that there wasn’t a blade hovering inches from his throat.

"This  _ is _ justice," Lotor said coldly. "I'm ensuring that you answer for your crimes and that you cannot hurt anyone else in Daibazaal. I do not require you to pay in blood for that. Believe me, I  _ want _ to kill you. I  _ want _ revenge. But I came here to seek justice, not vengeance. Agree to leave in dishonorable exile and never return to Daibazaal, and you may keep your head on your shoulders."

Throk looked at him in anger but after a moment he averted his eyes. He knew he was out of options. He nodded once, remaining silent as he avoided Lotor’s gaze. His chest was still heaving from the kick Lotor had landed on it and his sword was several feet away from him now. He didn’t meet Lotor’s gaze again.

Lotor lifted his blade, stepping away and giving Throk room to stand. He said nothing, but he watched Throk closely, waiting to see if he would be so stupid as to try to attack right away.

Throk got to his feet slowly and stood motionless, holding his bleeding gut and breathing heavily. He remained standing for a while, looking at Lotor with disgust and rage, before he suddenly moved and lunged at Lotor, producing another hidden knife. “I reject your offer,” he yelled and attempted to bury the knife in Lotor’s throat. 

He heard Sendak growl loudly and Lahn’s voice calling out in warning at the same time.

Lotor twisted out of the way, just barely managing to dodge as the blade skimmed just barely above his skin. He grabbed Throk's hand and twisted it around at a painful angle while he brought his sword up with his other hand and skewered Throk through the gut. He kicked him away again, pulling his sword out as he did and just barely managing to disarm him and send the second dagger skittering across the stones. Then, without hesitation, he advanced on him and struck, empowering his sword blow with magic that reverberated through Throk's body, damaging him from the inside out. Lotor wasn't playing anymore. He didn't care about winning with sword alone now; he'd already done that. Now, he lit his blade up with magical fire and skewered Throk again.  **"You worthless, honorless coward!"** Lotor yelled, now pouring his magic into his words to tear apart Throk's very mind.  **"You are scum! You are worth nothing! Your name will be blotted out of every single one of Daibazaal's records! You are a sadistic, traitorous, vile, evil,** **_abhorent_ ** **sack of slime, and you will die now in utter disgrace, unremembered and unmourned!"** With one last flourish, he poured all of his strength and magic into a final strike that took Throk's head clean off of his shoulders. The body slumped to the floor, the head rolled away, and Lotor just watched numbly, panting for breath.

He barely noticed Sendak shift into his more elven form and come to him or the silent crowd watching them until Sendak’s hand cupped his cheek. There was pure concern in his eyes as he searched for any severe injuries and then pulled Lotor close against the shimmering fabric of his tunic that looked so similar to his scales. “Are you alright, my love?” he asked softly, holding Lotor close and stroking his back.

Lotor shuddered and dropped his sword. He wrapped his arms around Sendak, holding onto him as he tried to stop shaking. "That, at the end... that was too close," he admitted to Sendak, keeping his voice too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Gods of Feyiv. He almost got me in the neck there."

Sendak kissed the top of his head and held him closer. “He didn’t. He’s dead, Lotor. You killed him. He can’t hurt you anymore.” He pulled back a little to look into Lotor’s eyes. “Your friends would’ve saved you if it came to that, but they didn’t have to. You  _ won.” _

Lotor nodded, burying his face in Sendak's chest as he came down off of the adrenaline of it all. "Thank you." 

A slender and familiar hand brushed over Lotor's shoulder, bringing healing magic with it. Lotor turned his head to see Merla there, and the others hovering not far away. "Tough fight?" she asked knowingly, and Lotor understood that she wasn't really asking about the physical challenge of it.

"Yes." Lotor took a deep breath and then stood up straight, pulling a little bit away from Sendak but still keeping one arm around his waist. He looked out at the sky, where the lower edge of the setting sun hovered  _ just _ above the line of the horizon. "I have to do one more thing before I rest. I need to say a few words before they start the Kral Zera."

Sendak pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Alright, love. Do you want me to stand with you or do you think you should do it alone? I can stand behind you. I must admit I don’t want to leave your side right now.” He took Lotor’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Lotor looked out at the crowd of onlookers, now watching his interaction with Sendak. "I think... I'm sorry, I think I need to stand alone for this. Just wait off to the side for me, and I'll be there in a moment." He squeezed Sendak's hand one more time before stepping away and picking up his sword. He climbed up a few of the steps leading to the city's hall, just enough to get his head above the crowd. He held up his blood-soaked sword. "Tonight, Daibazaal receives a new ruler. In generations past, the Kral Zera has been known to be a brutal, bloody event, but years ago when my father competed for the throne, he set a new precedent by sparing his competitors and making them instead his most loyal commanders.

"Blood has already been spilled today, but it is my hope that this traitor's blood is the only lifeblood to soak these stones tonight. In your quest for the throne, I hope each and every one of you will carry yourself with honor and dignity, and you will aim to incapacitate your fellow competitors, not to kill them.

"In keeping with this, I myself will not be participating. Instead, I and my friends will be waiting on the sidelines. After a competitor has gone down, we will remove them from the fighting and heal them, but those who have gone down will not be permitted to rejoin the fight. It is my hope that this will keep the competition fair and equal without the bloodshed and death toll of centuries past. Is this agreeable to you all?" Lotor looked out to the crowd, but he specifically looked to Lahn for support.

Lahn smiled at him, nodding, and then straightened his shoulders and put his arm across his chest in salute. “Vrepit Sa, Prince Lotor,” he said loudly and was joined by the commanders standing amongst the crowd. “We will honor our king’s memory,” he announced to the crowd and was met with approving shouts. “And we will honor our prince,” he said much more quietly to Lotor and inclined his head in respect.

Lotor transferred his sword to his other hand and returned the salute. "Vrepit sa! And may the most honorable one here achieve victory." With that, he descended the steps and rejoined his friends off to the side of the crowd.

Sendak was immediately beside him again, holding his hand and checking the places where his armor had been damaged for remaining cuts on his skin. Satisfied that there were none, he pressed a sweet kiss to the back of Lotor’s hand. “You were amazing,” he said quietly. “Powerful and beautiful. It looked almost like a dance when you moved.” He lowered his voice further and tucked some of Lotor’s hair behind his ear. “Are you certain you’re alright, my love?”

Lotor nodded and tilted his head into Sendak's touch. "I'm more than a bit tired, but I'll be alright. Thank you, love." He felt someone take his sword, and he looked over his shoulder to see Zethrid with a cleaning cloth. He flashed her a grateful smile. One less thing to worry about right now. Turning his attention back to Sendak, he gave him a little kiss. "I'm so glad to have you here. I feel a lot... calmer with you around."

Sendak interlaced their fingers and smiled at him softly. “I’m glad,” he said and kissed Lotor on the cheek. “Are you certain you can help heal people right now, or are you too exhausted? How long does this usually take?” 

He saw the archivist ascending the stairs to the brazier to announce the beginning of the Kral Zera from the corner of his eye.

"I think I'll be alright." Lotor squeezed Sendak's hand and gave him a little smile. "Especially with Merla and with the girls helping, I should be able to handle this. It will probably be over within just a handful of minutes, and then we can all get some proper rest."

Sendak nodded. “Alright, love. I’ll be here if you need me.” He took a step back to allow Lotor and the others some space.

At the top of the steps, the archivist raised his palms skyward and naming the long line of rulers of Daibazaal, finally finishing with the name of Lotor’s own father. There was silence as the crowd contemplated the loss of their king and the archivist let it linger for a while before continuing. “Today we chose a new ruler. They will be strong and capable, and we will honor our vow to them. This is the way of the Kral Zera. This is  _ our _ way.” The brazier at the bottom of the steps, carrying the torches, lit up as if by magic as the archivist lowered his hands. “Begin,” he said, and the fight for Daibazaal’s leadership commenced.

A couple of commanders immediately went for the flame. They assessed each other, circling, then charged almost in unison. Blade clashed against blade as the two dueled in a very aggressive style. Some lieutenant used this as an opportunity as he tried to slip around them and get to the flame, but a blur of speed that Lotor recognized as Gnov stopped him with her axes. She clearly had the upper hand, and Lotor circled around just in front of the watching crowd to get nearer to them. He watched as her axe bit deeply into the lieutenant's shoulder and he went down, and Lotor immediately sent a bit of healing magic his way. Gnov stepped back, and Lotor closed the distance to pull the half-conscious lieutenant away from the fight.

Another pair of hands joined Lotor's, and then another. The citizens helped him drag the man to safety. "Is he stable?" one asked.

"He should be now." Lotor glanced back at the brazier, where one of the commanders had fallen and was being dragged off by Zethrid now.

"We'll keep an eye on this one," the other helpful citizen said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Lotor nodded to them both and circled back, watching for the next person to go down.

The largest amount of participants were incapacitated within the first minute, leaving only those with ample fighting experience. He saw Sendak help Merla drag another felled contestant from the battlefield before he came over to help Lotor with his share. By the time Lotor had a moment to look up at the remaining combatants there were only a few left: his father’s elite commanders. Lotor’s eyes found Lahn, who was locked in a fierce duel with Gnov. He was doing an admirable job, parrying her twin axes with his much larger scimitars, and neither of them seemed willing to lose this fight. Another commander dropped as his opponent buried his blade in her side.

Lotor started towards that commander, but Zethrid and Acxa were already heading toward him, so Lotor refocused his attention on Lahn and Gnov. He felt tense, watching their fight closely and wondering who would come out on top. There were so few other competitors at this point that Lotor was sure it would be one of those two, and... on second thought, he found himself relaxing somewhat. He didn't agree with Gnov on much, but she would make a good queen if she won. Either way, the legacy of Daibazaal was all but completely secure at this point. Still... he wished he could inspire Lahn and help him. He knew Lahn would do a wonderful job as king, and he would feel secure in the knowledge that Daibazaal was in capable hands.

It wasn’t long until theirs was the last duel being fought. The entire city watched in complete silence as the sound of their blades meeting rang across the square. It looked almost like a dance, both of them searching for an opening in the other’s defense but finding none. Gnov’s axes moved in a whirlwind despite the wound in her side that had likely come from a previous duel. Her style was aggressive but she was quick enough to dodge any attacks Lahn made. Lahn seemed to notice as well and shifted into a more defensive position. Their duel had been going on for longer than most and Gnov seemed to be getting desperate and sloppy.

Finally she lunged at Lahn, who deflected her axes with one of his scimitars, receiving a cut over his chest as he did. He used the pommel of the other to hit her shoulder and sidestepped, making her finally stumble to the ground. His blade was under her chin in an instant as he held his bleeding chest with the other and she looked up at him, stunned, and then dropped her weapons in surrender. Lahn nodded in acknowledgment and extended a hand to help her up. Acxa was with her in an instant, pulling Gnov’s arm over her shoulder to support her and casting a healing spell.

Lahn walked over to the brazier, breathing heavily. He pulled out a torch that was crackling with magical fire and looked over at Lotor, giving him a nod. With a slight limp to his step he began ascending the steps, and as soon as the fire burned in the sacred brazier the archivist’s voice carried across the open space. “Bow to your king,” he said, and the citizens of Daibazaal dropped to one knee.

Lotor also knelt, and he smiled at the knowledge that Daibazaal would have a good leader. Although he didn't live here anymore, this meant that Daibazaal was safe and secure and that he could come back whenever he liked. He could see out of the corner of his eye that his friends didn't kneel, but Merla bowed a little to show respect for a foreign ruler, and the girls followed suit. Sendak inclined his head as well and smiled at Lotor.

Lahn straightened before the fire, looking strong and proud despite his injuries. “King Zarkon was a great king. An expert strategist and a fearless leader. I never thought I should be in his position. I never felt worthy of it. I’m no politician.” He paused for a moment, scanning the crowd. “Diplomatic matters are something our people are not very versed in and I am no exception. That is why I will be appointing an advisor, not only to aid me in political matters but also to preserve our great city’s legacy and our late king’s legacy. Lotor, please rise,” he said and gestured for him to do so.

Lotor's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't quite sure why Lahn was doing this here and  _ now _ as his first act as king, but he trusted that Lahn had a point with this. He stood and stepped a little closer, detaching himself from the crowd and approaching the foot of the stairs. Tired as he was from the fight and drained after using so much magic to heal, he still held himself with trained composure, standing up tall and looking to Lahn.

Lahn looked at him for a moment and gave him an encouraging smile before raising his voice again for everyone to hear. “Daibazaal owes you a tremendous debt. Without you, the traitor would’ve decided the outcome of the Kral Zera before it even started. Our oldest tradition would’ve been broken, and all because of one man. You saved our city from ruin and dishonor, and for that we are eternally in your debt.” He paused, letting the words echo in the utter silence of the square.

He addressed Lotor directly now. “And yet... I must ask one more thing of you. We both saw the harm a single person driven by greed and lacking any semblance of honor can do and we cannot let it happen again. The sudden death of a ruler leaves us vulnerable in these times without leadership, so I propose that the ruler will henceforth name someone for the leadership to temporarily fall to when they die. Someone who will see to it that the next Kral Zera will be a just one. Someone they trust.” He inclined his head in a show of respect. “I trust you. I trust that you will uphold your ideals of justice and that those match mine. And though I do not wish for the city to ever have to call on you for this purpose, I believe you are the one best suited for the task. Would you accept it?”

Lotor was stunned. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he tried to maintain his composure. He bowed to Lahn. "Yes. I am honored to accept this responsibility. I swear on the eternal flame that if I am ever called on for this purpose, I will do my duty with honor and fairness, and I will ensure that our people's oldest and noblest traditions are upheld." He turned to the gathered crowd and bowed to them as well, signifying that he saw this responsibility as a form of duty and public service, not as a type of political power.

Lahn’s smile looked relieved and grateful. “Thank you,” he said. He raised his voice again addressing the crowd. “I will be naming my commanders tomorrow. For now, we should all get some rest. You all fought bravely. It is the highest honor to be your king.” He crosses his arm over his chest in salute. The crowd mirrored his gesture and Lahn descended the steps, his flame burning brightly behind him.

Lotor waited at the base of the stairs until Lahn reached him. "You fought well. My father would be proud of you, King Lahn."

Lahn placed a hand on Lotor’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. He would be proud of you too, Lotor, he always was.” He lowered his voice. “Also please promise me you will not call me that when we’re alone,” he said with a smile.

Lotor chuckled. "I promise I'll use your title only when I think it'll be funny." He smirked in a way he was sure would not be reassuring to Lahn in the least. But then he put his hand over Lahn's and said sincerely, "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you." He let go again and smiled up to him.

Lahn smiled back at him and began leading him towards his friends. “I’ll offer Merla and the others rooms for the night. I’d offer you one as well, but in all honesty I hope to see you often, so it would make sense to keep your current chambers the way they are. That, and I assume you’d prefer to stay with your... imposing friend.” He smirked and nodded subtly towards Sendak.

"You do have a point." Lotor felt a little flustered at Lahn's knowing smirk, but he smiled and rolled with it. "Sendak and I will probably head back. It's a short flight. But if you can spare the rooms for my friends, I'd greatly appreciate that. You'll need four rooms for the five of them; Zethrid and Ezor will share."

Lahn nodded. “I will make sure they are well taken care of. Your friends are my friends, Lotor, and all of them are welcome here.” Lahn turned to face him and smiled. “Would you like to stay for the feast, or would you prefer to leave and have some privacy? I know you must be exhausted.”

Lotor considered it, looking over to Sendak as he thought about just going back to the hoard with him. But then again, this  _ was _ a one-in-a-lifetime event he'd be missing out on, and he wanted to support Lahn. "I'll stay, at least for a little while. Perhaps we'll duck out early, but I want to come and show my support for you."

Lahn’s smile widened and he pulled Lotor into a hug. “Thank you, Lotor. You’ve been an exceptional friend and you’ll be an even greater advisor. I hope to see you visit often.” He looked over at the girls. “And perhaps your friends as well. Merla nearly beheaded me when she suspected I was involved in your disappearance.” He chuckled softly. “She’s quite exceptional,” he said with a little awe in his voice. “They all are,” he added quickly.

Lotor did a double take, trying to interpret the change in Lahn's voice. Did he... like her? That was unexpected. Lahn wasn't known for dating around or even showing much interest in many people, so— well, perhaps it wasn't so unusual after all. Merla was quite different from the soldier-like Daibazaali natives. Perhaps Lahn's taste was better suited to someone like her than one of his fellow soldiers. He'd look into it later. For now, he pretended not to think anything of it. "They really are. My students were all skilled and experienced — two soldiers, a thief, and a mage — before they ever came to me. They have their own unique skill sets. I think the world will be in awe of what they can accomplish when they've completed their training. And Merla? She's one of the best in the entire college, but don't tell her that. Her ego is big enough already." Lotor chuckled lightheartedly. "But yes, she is very powerful and capable."

Lahn flushed slightly and nodded. “They will always be welcome here. All of your friends are. I trust you, I always have, and if you trust someone then I do as well. My soldiers will also be under orders never to harm your dragon friend. He has done much for our city, and I’d trust anyone who looked at the traitor the way he did. He was more murderous than Merla, and that is an accomplishment.” Lahn smiled. “Also... people from a bardic college are quite powerful allies to have, and we have neglected our magical defenses for too long. Would it be too much trouble if we could have a way to message each other similar to your amulet?”

Lotor thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps we could set up a permanent communication line from the city hall to the college itself. Such lines exist in other places already. I don't personally know how to do that, but I'll ask around until I figure out who could."

Lahn nodded. “Perhaps that would be worth looking into. I do not want any of this happening again, so something like that would be good for emergencies. I’m sure we can come to some agreement. Perhaps I can send some soldiers to act as fighting instructors. Our way of the blade is an ancient one, and I would wish to see it spread, especially if it means our city is more protected in the future.”

"That could be very useful." Lotor considered it, trying to picture classes with Galra soldiers teaching young bards. "Currently, I am one of only a few true swordsmen there, and of course the only one with our style. Perhaps having more instruction available would inspire more students to take that path, or even just to hone their skills for self-defense in situations where magic fails them."

“It certainly never hurts to have a few skilled soldiers around, and it is the least we can do. I look forward to seeing more of you here from time to time as well. If anyone wishes to hone their skills here, they are welcome to as well.”

"Thank you." Lotor smirked a little. "I at least will take you up on that. I need to spar properly in the true Galra style more often. My own style has drifted over time." He glanced over at Zethrid, the only one of his students who was really learning the art of the sword in depth. She already knew the style of the army she'd fought in, but Lotor had been trying to teach her more Galra skills to suit her larger build. "I think Zethrid will also benefit from training here."

Lahn hummed in agreement. “She seems like she would fit in here quite well. As for you sparring more with Galra... perhaps we can have a few matches. Your father used to complain about not finding a true challenge because nobody wanted to fight and beat the king in single combat, and I have a sense that something of the sort might happen to me as well, so I’ll need someone to spar with.”

Lotor could understand that. He'd heard the same complaints from his father during attempts at dinner table talk. "I like that idea. That would certainly help us both keep our skills sharp."

Lahn smiled at him. “Just make sure not to singe me with your magic. There’s not much I can do about that.” He laughed softly. “Shall we head inside? I trust you know the way to the feast hall. I want you and your friends at the head table with me. I’ll go ahead and lead them inside. I’m sure you’ll join us when you’re ready.” He smiled and walked over to the girls, gesturing for them to follow him.

Sendak was beside Lotor in an instant, taking his hand and squeezing gently. “You’re right. He’ll make a good king,” he said quietly, so that only Lotor would hear.

Lotor squeezed Sendak's hand in return. "He will. I know he'll do his best." He then leaned a little into Sendak, pressing his shoulder into Sendak's arm. "Ready to head in?"

Sendak kissed his cheek and smiled. “Certainly. I’m very interested in what a real Galra feast looks like. Your people are... strange. But good. I’m sure it will be interesting.” He nodded in the direction Lahn and the others had left in. “Lead the way, Lotor of Daibazaal.”

Lotor laughed and pulled Sendak along, walking with him hand-in-hand to the feast hall to celebrate their victories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kinktober! We hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please let us know!
> 
> Subscribe to the series for more smut to come! We've got a bit of celebration sex planned for a different ship... ;) And there's more Lodak planned for the third fic of the series. We haven't decided yet when we're going to post those, since #2 needs to be edited and #3 needs to be written, but they'll come soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
